


The Dragon and the Wolf Shall Bring the Dawn.

by The_White_Wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: The story takes place after Season 6. It has elements of both the book and the show.The story is about Jon and Dany preparing for their perspective wars. I wrote this because I was annoyed at some of the elements in season 7 and the loss of some characters in the previous season.





	1. Jon 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own the rights to Game of Thrones or ASOIAF they belong to HBO, George RR Martin etc.
> 
> This is my first Fanfic.

Jon

Jon sat there in his solar contemplating his new and unexpected coronation by the northerners, the room had not changed much since his Lord Father had last used it during his tenure as warden of the North. Jon finds his mind wandering to the oncoming storm, winter. He must use all the power of his kingship over the North and Vale to protect the realms of men, as was a part of his oath whist he was a man of the night's watch. No, I will not let my mind drift to the watch and the event that took place, a betrayal that has marked his body for the rest of his life.

A soft knock on his door shook him back into the world. “Enter”

Your Grace” bowed his most trusted advisor, Ser Davos waited a few minutes before continuing “They are ready for you now they are awaiting your presence in the Great Hall, your sister is there as well.

Thank you, my friend,” as Jon arose from his seat pushing himself up from the desk adorned with the countless amount of paperwork that accompanies his higher station. Snow looks over towards the mantle looking at his direwolf who was lying down in front of the hearth watching him with his ruby red eyes. Jon continued to walk until he reached the door “Ghost with me.” Jon called for his familiar who rose and stood to about Jon's shoulders, yawned and proceed to follow Jon. The Wolf hardly left his master's side since his victory against the turncloaks, the Boltons and their allies.

Jon walked with Davos silently down the tower to the Great Hall. They reached the large doors which were closed to maintain heat in the room. Jon stood frozen taking several deep breaths while holding a fist full of ghost’s fur around the scruff of the neck

“Your Grace? Asked Davos in a worried tone.

“Davos… I am still not used to everyone looking up to me to make all the commands, the hard decisions especially after….” Jon’s voice drifted away bringing back the mutiny at castle black.

You will do fine, your grace.” Davos put his hand on his king's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze and giving him a smile to accompany it.

Jon gave a final sigh before he opened it and travelled up to the high table on the dais. En route to his seat, every lord and lady stood up all except for the free folk who simply nodded and went back to drinking the ale in front of them. The men he walked past bowed and gave him courtesies such as your grace, king, and white wolf. He reached the high table and took the middle chair, the high chair reserved for the Warden of the North or now the King in the North. It still takes some time to get used to. He sat down and Ghost sat behind him, back at another hearth while Davos sat to the left of Jon and Sansa to the right.

“My Lords, and Ladies I have some important matters to discuss with you regarding the upcoming wars, to the north we have the army of the dead and the night king with a hundred thousand or more on the march to the wall and to the south we have the Lannister’s and the Freys.

There were ramblings and curses at the latter to enemies that the North will have to fight against.” My lords Jon stood up from his throne and looked down to the men of the north, his men who chose to follow him. “ As you all know the night's watch is not what it used to be it has been in a steady decline and now has 3 holds and only about 500 men, we as the north hold at least 10,000 men I ask that we send men to the Night's watch both, carpenters, masons, and soldiers to fortify the wall, and worry not my lords, they are not taking the black, they are simply protecting all of us from that is coming and after winter the will be able to return to their homes.”

“My lord if I may” Littlefinger sang his song as he wandered over to the centre of the room in front of him, why are we sending men to the wall when the wall only houses criminals, rapists, not to mention the wall has stood for thousands of years. Why not focus our attention south to create an exit strategy in case the worst happens?”

Jon has noticed that all of the Knights of the Vale have sworn fealty to him and House Stark but Littlefinger Lady Mormont quickly rose from her seat and chastised to the thin Valeman “You talk about running away from the winter the long night? I name you a craven and you should address his grace by his title, he is a king, just his brother was before him, like it or not Lord Baelish you are a northerner now so act like it.” Jon hid his smirk behind his flagon of ale as he sipped it. The sight of a small girl who has yet to be fully grown openly mocking a grown man in open court.

“My lords we also should fortify and man Moat Cailin to the south. We need significantly less men there than we do on the watch there. Lord Manderley, I ask you to spare a few hundred men to send down there with some craftsmen to repair what they can.”

“Aye, White Wolf”

“Lord Mazin will hold the moat. I name you The Sentinel of the Moat and ask you when you arrive there to send a message to Lord Reed to have his men ready in case any enemies arrive out our doorstep, Lords Glover, I ask you to send a few hundred men to the Stony shore to patrol and make repairs to Torrhen’s Square to prevent any Iron Born incursions.”

Aye, My King, it shall be done. No Squids shall return to the shores on my watch.”

“Lord Baelish, Lord Royce how many are manned at the Bloody Gate, it is my understanding that the Gate is a choke point like the Moat, is the gate fortified well enough if the gate where to besieged?

Lord Royce stood and looked at Baelish with a sign of disdain and looked back up to his king, “Your grace, the gate is well maned with a few hundred men and is well is standing up well.”

“Thank you, Lord Royce, Lord Baelish, I have one last thing to discuss with you all.” Jon took a sigh and a deep swig of his ale it warmed his throat as it went down. “Tormund Giantsbane, and the elders of the Free Folk.” They stood. They stares they gave him were defiant, yet friendly. “I thank you for your support during the battle against the Boltons, you allied with me when many did not, I wish to grant you the lands that belonged to the Boltons.”

“You know us, King Crow, we do not kneel even to you, we are more than willing to aid you to fight against the dead but all the same, we do not kneel.” Tormund explained.

“I am not asking you to, the Gift is going to get colder and harsher as winter gets worse, the Dreadfort lands are fertile and safer especially for the women, children and the elderly, you can maintain your society, but we continue our pact that we made when I invited you to come below the wall.”

“Aye, Jon, we accept this gift and will move our people south.” The men sat back down, Jon waited for anyone to oppose his commands and none did.

The large doors to the great hall opened with a gust of cool air hit all of the people sitting in the great hall. A guard came in with a gaunt bearded man with blue eyes and red hair, with something in his hands, a cloaked individual and a young woman with a babe in her arms.


	2. Daenerys 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany arrives at her ancestral castle of Dragonstone.She and her council discuss Westeros's political climate.

DANY

Dany had just left her main ship, the Water Dragon. For a small rowboat with all of her advisors in tow, her Lord Hand Tyrion who was watching the approaching shores, Lord Varys with his arms in his sleeves, her loyal friend Missandai and her Lord Commander of her Queensguard Ser Barristan Selmy, hand resting on the pommel of his sword, wearing his newly forged Kingsguard armour, with a red Targaryen three heeded dragon embellished on his chest. His white cloak flew from his shoulders as the wind blew past them on route to her ancestral home. Dragonstone the home of Aegon the Conquer and her brother she never met Rhaegar. His cloak was held in by two pins on either side of his collarbone, the pins were two yellow wheat stalks.

“Your grace welcome home, I had already sent a contingent of unsullied to capture the holdfast and any remaining soldiers of its previous occupant, Stannis Baratheon.”

“Thank you, Ser.”

As they arrived and the boat was beached on the shore, the unsullied lifted the boat further up the sand dunes out of the grasp of the tides, “Shall we begin” she looked at her advisors.

Grey worm arrived down the large stone stairs explaining that there were no castellans or soldiers on the island the only people where small folk who lived in the fishing village.

When they reached the throne room of her new castle, her new home until she got back what was taken from her and her family, the Red Keep and the Iron Throne that was hers by right. She saw a banner that did not look like a normal Baratheon banner it was Stannis personal coat of arms Tyrion explained.

She tugged down the banner and turned to Grey Worm. “I want all of these banners torn down and replaced with my sigil and have the usurper's banners burnt.  
Dany found herself walking behind the throne and into a doorway that leads upstairs following the winding staircase into a large room with serval hearths. In the centre of the room is a huge table with the geography of the 7 kingdoms, her kingdom.  
Anxious for news about the current events and how to proceed with her restoration of the Targaryen dynasty on the Iron Throne and to break the wheel and give a voice to the common people. “Lord Varys, what can you tell me about the current political climate of my kingdoms?”

The bald eunuch smiled and reached into his sleeves and brought out several parchments. “It seems Lord Tyrion’s, sister has blown up The Great Sept of Balor with many innocents including most of House Tyrell as Lady Olenna already debriefed us.”

She liked the old woman, the Queen of Thorns, a prickly old woman, but a kind woman resided behind her facade.

“The result of the wildfire explosion of the sept lead to King Tommen’s suicide who jump out of the palace windows out of grief for his beloved wife, Lady Margery” Tyrion grimaced “He didn’t deserve to go out like that he was a boy who loved his cats, a gentle boy nothing like his mother or brother” The Queen of Thorns just closed her eyes and bowed her head.

The Spider continued. “The Iron Islands have united under Euron Greyjoy just as Lady Yara and Lord Theon had described. Finally, in The North, there is talk about Eddard Stark’s bastard son, Jon Snow unifying The North and defeating House Bolton and their allies with the aid of the Knights of the Vale and surprisingly Wildlings.

“Wildlings, what are they?”

“Wildlings are people who live on the other side of the wall they are savages and are considered enemies to both The North and the Night's Watch alike.”

Dany was interested why this Jon Snow would ally himself with his sworn enemies.

“That’s not all. After the battle at Winterfell, which has been named as the Battle of the Bastards. Jon Snow was named King in the North and King of the Vale.”

“What? How did Jon leave the Night's Watch, last, I heard the Watchmen’s vows were for life, not unlike the oath Ser Barristan took becoming a knight of the order?” asked Tyrion while Barristan awkwardly shifted from one leg to another.

“I am still waiting for some of my birds to give us more information, The North has not been that involved in politics since Robb Stark and with winter's arrival, It will take time your grace.”

Dany stood there looking at the carved table, eyeing The North and The Vale annoyed that yet another false crown was made, another usurper. She was taken out of her thoughts when Tyrion and Barristan suggested they start small and send ravens to the surrounding lords around Dragonstone to swear fealty.

There was a slight knock on the council’s doors and Missandei entered the room. “Your grace, a priestess of R'hllor is requesting your presence in the throne room, she says she has information that is important to your future, and your rule in the wars to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights belong to George RR Martin and HBO etc.
> 
> The Next Chapter will be Jaime.


	3. Jaime 1

Jaime

“It seems my queen, that wolves of the North have returned, they removed the Bolton’s from Winterfell, well killed off the entire line, they were aided by the nights of the Vale.”

Cersei gripped the iron thrones arms so tight her knuckles going white and a slight drop of blood escaped from her clenched hand. “So, the craven falcon has finally chosen a side, and it is with the wolf, I suppose these rebel scum also swore fealty to the murderous, Stark bitch?”

Jaime thought back to his vow, he made to Sansa’s lady mother, glad she finally made her way back home, he knew Sansa didn’t have it in her to kill Joffrey, not that the little prick didn’t deserve it. He was an Aerys in the making.

“No, your grace. They swore fealty to the king in the north, the last son of Lord Eddard Stark”

'That cannot be. All of Eddard Starks true born sons have been killed, Robb Stark, killed with his mother, at the twins during the red wedding, the youngest two were killed by their foster brother Theon Greyjoy at Winterfell during the Greyjoy occupation. Unless, no did his bastard son forsake his vow as a Nights Watchman, and as Lord Commander to become King of the North.?' Wondered Jaime

“Well, at least that means, the Riverlords won’t revolt against the Frey’s and join the Bastard out of blood kinship.” Cersei smirked. “Send a raven to Winterfell to tell Snow to lay down their arms and give his sister up for justice, for regicide and he is allowed to return back to the wall to live out his days. Then send a second raven to the new Lord Commander, to denounce the bastard and give him what all deserters of the watch receive, then tell this Commander to deliver his head and we will send the watch all of the resources they need.”

“Neither of those things seem likely Cersei, from what I understand the new Lord Commander Tollett was given his post by Snow himself. There is no way in seven hells Jon Snow is going to allow his sister to be hurt, let alone killed, why make more enemies than what we already have? We have enemies to the south with Dorne, and the Reach and many minor nobles around Dragonstone and the coastal Stormlords are swearing fealty to the Dragon Queen.” Jaime feeling impatient with his twin sister. 'Does she imagine herself to be our father reborn? She cannot be that mad?'

"What would you have me do dear brother? Break bread with a Stark, and bastard at that who is harbouring a known fugitive?" Cersei was seething.

Cersei’s lackey starts talking about how the Starks and the North are already preparing for war with the savages beyond the war and have started showing signs of the northern kingdom becoming insular, manning and repairing the Bloody Gate and Moat Cailin. He devises a plan, to lower Snow’s guard with a false truce or alliance and when the dragon is slain, the bastard wolf will follow, along with his treacherous sister and Littlefinger.

“Fine!” Cersei stood from her newly blood-stained throne that their sons, that Tommen sat in, Jaime felt his stomach do summersaults at the thought of his kind son, killing himself because his mother killed his beloved, his wife and any hope for an alliance against the dragon across the bay or the wolves to the North were lost.

“I will send a letter to the bastard thief, the so-called The King in the North”. She uses his title mockingly. “Quburn write this for me, will you?”. It was more of a command than a request. But his sister’s lapdog pulls out a piece of parchment and starts writing what she says. As Jaime walks out of the throne room in an attempt to find Bronn to train with at least the bruises will give him something happier to think about instead of his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jon.


	4. Jon 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait. I had a lot of assessments due in the last half of the semester. Then had Exams. Fun right? (NOT) That's uni though.
> 
> Anyway, Here is the next chapter.

Ch4  
Jon

 

The three figures stepped out from the shadow of the door, the gaunt man stepped to the side to allow the small hooded figure to advance. Jon stands and advances to the end of the table near the steps to the dais. He feels his sword hand grasp longclaws pommel. Fearing another mutiny. His mind raced back to the trail, 'for the watch'. This feeling of dread few away once the hooded figure removed her hood, to reveal a petite girl, with tattered riders garb, dark brown hair and grey eyes, his eyes.

"Arya?” he asked his throat creating a husky voice. The girl then sprinted towards Jon and jump up to him and hugged him as he held her there. The dread memories of his betrayal were replaced with the bittersweet hug he gave his little sister, the day he left for the watch. All the Lords and Ladies present watch on as their king reunited with his favourite sister with smiles all except one.

“Arya, I thought you were dead” he whispered softly to the young woman. As she hugged him tighter before releasing him. It was at this moment Sansa was beside him and grabbed her sister and embraced her. The Last of the Starks have returned home. His pack has returned albeit smaller than it once was.

“I’m sorry your majesty, but I have news of the Riverlands, winter came for House Frey, The Twins are empty, your lady sister Arya, my niece saved me from the dungeons, I have come to pay my respects to my new liege.”

The gaunt man knelt and unsheathed his sword. “My name is Lord Edmure of House Tully and this is Lady Roslin Tully my wife, and my heir Robb. I served your brother, The Young Wolf and I will serve you, as well as will the Riverlords if you will have us.”

I accept Lord Tully” As the man sheathed his sword and stood in front of his new king. Jon started to wonder why the Tullys would support him, why would they want to join my realm? His Lady Catelyn had little love for me and I am not kin to the Riverlords nor have I ever done anything to warrant such devotion.

The Riverlord smirked as if he was reading The White Wolf’s mind. I know my sister, Lady Catelyn never loved you as her own nor did she show you any real affection. I love her, but I am not her. I have two things that you will want. In one hand I have the Will and last testimony of the Young Wolf, your brother and his crown. It was given to me by the Freys out of mockery, a constant reminder of the betrayal my nephew and the North faced at their hands.”

Jon felt out of breath, he finally knows his favourite sister is home safe, and the Riverlords have sworn fealty to him expanding his realm from two kingdoms to three, then just to learn that Robb left his will for Jon and Edmure Tully had his brothers crown, the crown of the Northmen. He advanced to the Edmure and received the unopened fraying parchment, and received the crown but was reluctant to wear it until he read his brothers will. Jon turned to his key advisor looking shocked. Jon then hands Ser Davos the Crown of Winter.

Jon’s hands shook with anticipation. He opened the white wax seal of House Stark and started reading.

_I Robb Stark, The Young Wolf, King in The North and of the Trident. Son of the late Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Name My Father’s Bastard Son, Jon Snow my legitimate heir, I as the legitimate King of the Northern Kingdom release my brother Jon Stark from his Nights Watch Vows._

Beneath the will are different wax insignias of different houses from the Riverlands and the North.

“What does it say, your grace?” Davos asked as Jon gave him the parchment and read out the contents before the court. The Northern Lords and the Vale knights all stood and chanted King in the North or White Wolf clapping their tankards or fists into the tables. Jon couldn’t feel happy though he looked towards his two sisters, two legitimate heirs to the northern throne Sansa was shocked but gave Jon a nod of understanding and acceptance while Arya gave Jon another hug.

Jon returned to the High table and his throne, all sat down taking back their seats Arya took the seat to Sansa left and Lord Edmure sat next to Lord Manderley giving each other a pleasant nod. Ser Davos stood again.

"Your Grace, My Lords, and Ladies, upon this new information. I give Jon this crown in honour of his brother’s memory and to add legitimacy to King Stark’s realm."

Jon heard his friend and advisor walk up and place the bladed crown of the kings of winter on Jon snows dark hair. As the Ser Davos placed his brothers crown on his head he rose as his friend started the coronation formalities.

“I Know proclaim, Jon of the House Stark, Second of His name, The White wolf, King in the North, of the Vale and the Trident. Davos allowed time to sink in the words of his coronation to the Lords and Ladies of the court. Long May he reign. This was followed by applause and chants of King in the North with all present holding up their swords.

Jon waited for the commotion to halt, just raising his right hand signifying him want to address the court. Once the Lords and Ladies regained their seat silence was in the halls awaiting their king’s words.

“Thank you, Ser Davos, and Lord Edmure and Arya for getting my brother’s will and crown back home and proclaiming me yet again your King, I hope to repay your faith in me in the wars to come and in the future.

Jon took a deep breath steeling himself “Lord Edmure Tully, Lord Royce rise.” Jon waited for the men to stand and take their places in the centre of the court in front of him. They bowed and waited for his attention. “My Lords, I need loyal men to become my Wardens of our two other kingdoms, Lord Tully, I Name you Warden of the of the southern Marches, I ask you to take a thousand men to occupy the Twins this will act as a forward barracks for our men to help protect the river lands as much turmoil has taken place in those lands and to the people, I also ask you to send a river lord to here, Winterfell to act as your emissary in your stead."

“Aye, My king, and thank you for the honour you have given me, in honour of House Stark, I will rename the Twins, The Bridge of Wolves and tear down every Frey sigil and replace it with the Stark Banner and I will assign Lord Blackwood in my stead at your court your grace. I also ask for my wife and babe to stay here at court to ensure their protection until the region is secure." Jon nodded Edmure bowed and returned to his seat.

Jon waited for the court to quite again before addressing Lord Royce, hoping for his bait to be caught by Littlefinger, Jon does not trust him as far as he could throw him, he knew what he did to Sansa, selling her to the traitorous House Bolton. To the sadistic Ramsay Snow and killing his sister's aunt Lysa and framing Sansa for the murder of Joffrey. As Jon watched the silent room, he saw Littlefinger scowl. 'Good.' Jon thought.

“Lord Royce, I Understand that Young Lord Arryn, my sister’s cousin, is underage, is this correct?” The Aging man nodded still silent “Lord Royce, I name you his regent and acting Warden of the mountains and the Vale until the young Lord is of age.”

The Older man nodded. “Thank you grace, I will act on your command, with your permis…”

“Your Grace.” Baelish sang so sickly sweet it must have been mocking Jon. “I am already regent of my liege lord, Robin Arryn. I should be the one receiving the honours after all. It was my doing to send the Knights of the Vale to help your sister, not Royce. With your leave, I will go to the Vale and act as your Warden in the Vale.” Littlefinger gave Jon a mummer’s smile. Jon wondered how much of the past events since his death did he unknowing thwart his plans, 'leaving the Nights Watch? gathering forces? Proclaimed King over Sansa? And now this.'

“I admit, my lord Baelish, you were named lord regent of the Vale under the rule of a different, king. Joffrey, who killed my lord father under false pretences, or Tommen another Lannister puppet. Their word holds no weight here.” Jon glares at Lord Baelish.

  
“I am the boy’s father by virtue of marriage to his late mother, I shall leave to aid him.” Baelish turned to leave.

Jon Stood at his table, are you refusing to obey my order?” Jon was reminded of his first meeting after becoming Lord Commander, with Janos Slynt’s insubordination.

  
“I do not recognise your kingship, I name you a deserter of the Nights Watch, and a bastard usurper to the one true Queen of the North who has blood ties to all three realms, Queen Sansa Stark!”

'I’ve got him.' Jon thought. The Man who sold my sister to one of the worst men the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen. Littlefinger was trapped and he knew it. He was making a last desperate move to remove me from the board and replace me with my sister.

Jon Looked over at Sansa to his left, she looked at Jon who nodded and looked down at the grovelling man who has knelt before her. Sansa in her most, regal voice, told Baelish to rise “I thank you, Lord Baelish for your kind words. However, I am not the queen that crown belongs on my legitimate brother’s head, our king’s head. On Jon Stark’s head.

Jon Looked down at Littlefinger who was trying to figure a way to weasel his way out of this conundrum. Jon looked at Lord Glover, “Take Lord Baelish outside.”

Littlefinger ran towards an unknown Valelord. Asking for the Knights of the Vale to return back home and grant him safe passage. The Valelord ignores Baelish turning his head back to Jon and nods.

The Burly Lord Glover and the Stark guards grabbed Baelish and dragging him outside to the courtyard of Winterfell. Jon took a deep drink from his tankard and left for the yard, Davos and Ghost at his side, his sisters behind him.

When Jon arrived, Baelish was kneeling before a knee-high wall. Jon Approached him and drew Longclaw from his scabbard.  
” If you have any last words, my lord now is the time.” All the Lords of his kingdom flooded the courtyard and the balcony above.  
“You are no stark, a legitimisation letter based on a lie.” Baelish looked up at Sansa and nodded. “Even in death, Queen Sansa. I Love you. Ser Davos told the man to arch his chest over the wall and extend his neck, while he and Glover held his arms back.

“I Jon of House Stark, second of my name sentence you, Petyr Baelish, Lord of The Fingers and of Harrenhal to die. With that, Jon raised Long Claw and separated Lord Baelish’s Head from his shoulders. Jon nodded his thanks to Lord Glover and Ser Davos and left for the Godswood. Thinking about the perpetual darkness, the nothingness that would await Littlefinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may upload the next Chapter in a few hours, in an attempt to make it up to you for the long wait.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.


	5. Dany 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this chapter coming out later than I promised. I had a plan, life had a different one (I may have fallen asleep writing a later chapter) As well as other things.

Ch5

Danny chapter

 

 

Dany woke up early that morning, deciding to break her fast with some fruit, then proceeding to leave the Castle for the grounds, to where she can talk to her children. As she walks down the pathway and down to a cliffside where her dragons are sitting, she slowly approaches and pat’s Viserion who then decides to snuggle up against her, like a cat would. She laughs at her child’s affection.

 

“You are getting a little too big for that don’t you think my son?” she asks as she strokes him his nose. It was then that all three of her dragons left her a flew into the open skies. Probably to break their fast as well she thought. She turned and was met with Missandei waiting for her.

 

“Your grace. The council is ready for you Lord Varys has more current reports on the current situations in Westeros. We also received a letter from Kings Landing.” She takes the letter from her friend eyeing the wax sigil, the red lion. “Your grace the letter did not arrive by raven but by a courier, a bard.”

 

“A Bard?’ Dany was confused by this why would a queen send her enemy a bard and a letter? Could this be like the wine merchant in Vaes Dothrak? An assassin? “Have Grey worm send this man to a room, give him a bath and a meal. Tell Grey Worm that the windows and door must be locked at all times with guards posted on both.” She opened the letter

 

_To the foreign whore, would be Usurper, Conqueror._

_I Cersei of the House Lannister, The Rightful queen of the 7 kingdoms give you this one warning, to lay down your arms and return back to the wastes of slavers bay and never return. You may think you outman me, and mine but we are building my great kingdom with alliances across Westeros, North to South, East to West._

 

 

Dany enters the council chambers and toss the letter towards Tyrion it lands on the carved table in front of him. Tyrion begins to read.

 

“It seems my sister, is attempting to bluff in order for you to return to Essos.”

 

“Could be telling the truth, that The Iron Islands, The North with the Vale and The Riverlands have allied themselves with her.” Asked Dany worried about the potential future of being outmanned, and an extended conquest. ‘No, I have Dragons’. “My children will burn them. All of them and their holdfasts, The damn usurper dogs.” She promised her council, or what was left of her council, Doran and the Martell’s returned home amassing the army as did Lady Olenna.

 

“Worry not my queen, my little birds have told me that, the Freys are killed, murdered in their keep, poisoned. The witnesses were women and servants. They are adamant that a faceless man killed them. The assassin left a warning, and I quote, _Winter came for House Frey, The North Remembers.”_

 Dany was starting to hate the North and their underhanded tactics to kill a whole house and hired an assassin to do so. ‘That seems like a far cry from what Tyrion mentioned Jon Snow to be like, not very honourable.’

 

The Spider Continued, “In the absence of the Lannister forces and Freys in command of the region. Lord Edmure Tully was rescued and has now sworn allegiance to the Starks of Winterfell.”

 

‘Another kingdom lost’. She thought.

 

Tyrion thumbed the letter. “Daenerys, might I suggest Grey worm get this Bard into this room and so we can ascertain why her was sent. She nodded.

 

Grey worm arrived back with the man, without any of his belongings apart from the clothes on his back.

 

“Why are you here?” She asked with a sharp regal tone that demanded no retorts.

 

“Her Grace Queen Cersei…. Has asked me to play you a song, no harm will be done to you by my hand”

 

“What song?” asked Tyrion? She looked at Tyrion, he knew what song it was but he just needed to clarify.

 

“The Rains of Castamere. M’lord.”

 

“Well shit. He will bring no harm to you, your Grace. The song is a threat my father used on rebellious lords to prevent them from rising against him. All traitors will die and their holdfast left to ruin.”

 

“Fine release the man, once he is back aboard a merchant ship. Actually, I have an idea, Bard, I command you to play a song back to Cersei. In thanks for her song, play Dance with the Dragons” She commanded Grey Worm to take the man to his room and send him to a ship.

 

Tyrion Smirked. Then spoke up, we have many reasons now, to parley with Jon Snow, he has a strong and large kingdom, and we need more allies, and even the red woman seemed to implore you to summon Jon Snow. If you want to create a realm that you desire, you will need Jon Snow’s aid.” Barristan nodded his approval towards Dany. “If he is anything like his father, you want him on your side.”

 

“Well it seems I don’t have much choice do I if I refuse and conquer the North will they send a faceless man after me? Like how the usurper and his dogs had sent assassins after me, my brother and my unborn baby?”

 

Barristan grimaced while Tyrion just smiled, his hand screeching his bearded chin “Doubtful, the North is dreary and the Riverlands has been in anarchy then tyranny under the Freys, besides I doubt that is what had happened at the Twins. Jon Snow is the type of man his father was, he follows the old ways. “She gave him a curious look. “The Northmen follow the old way which is to say that they believe that if you are to execute another, you should be the one to kill them and listen to their final words.

 

 

“Hmmm. Very well Lord Hand, you may request that this Jon Snow travel to Dragonstone to treat with me and to bend the knee.” Tyrion left to write the Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those who left comments and to kishore and Vakal for the helpful advice.
> 
> As always, Constructive criticism welcome.


	6. Jon 3

Ch6

Jon

 

 Jon was standing on top of the battlements overlooking the Wolfswood. Enjoying the little peace, he can afford. lately, it feels like all he’s been doing is preparing for war, and doing paperwork and listening to his Lords and ladies’ opinions and solving disputes.

It was then Jon heart footsteps behind him, metal clanking, he palms longclaw and turns, only to find it is Maester Wolkan, his hand leaves the pommel.

 

“Maester how may I help you?”

 

“There are three ravens for you my King”

 

Jon reached out and the Maester gave them to him. “Who are they from Maester?”

 

The Maester told him they were from kings landing, Dragonstone and Castle Black. Jon solemnly nodded to the Maester for him to leave. He sighed, which one to open, Dark Wings Dark words.

 

He decided to open the Castle Black letter. It was From Edd. He thanks Jon for providing men and resources to man the Castle, they are preparing to start logging the haunted forest to get wood and then burn the rest of the forest to enable them to see further and not be ambushed.  Following this all gates and tunnels where to be filled and frozen shut. Including the secret gate found in the Night Fort would be sealed and covered and under constant surveillance. Good news for once. A smile came to Jon’s face.

 

He decided that he should discuss these matter with Ser Davos.

 

 

Davos meet Jon in his solar. As Davos slowly read the two notes, then turns to Jon.

 

“Your Grace”

 

“Just Jon, you are my friend and in private or when I’m with my family, it’s just Jon.”

 

“Aye, Jon. I doubt that you would want to ally with either of these women, however, I doubt we have much of a choice, I would attempt to contact This Daenerys Targaryen, she has never wronged you, and what beats the wrights? Fire. What breathes Fire?

 

“Aye so what do we do with Cersei, return a letter or disregard it?”

 

“Why waste ink? She killed your father and took part in the orchestration killing of your brother and his men.

 

“Aye, I have a plan that may help convince this Mother of Dragons, I’ll have to send two ravens, one to Castle Black and the Other to Oldtown. If I can get Edd to give his testimony and send it to Dragonstone.

 

“Good plan Jon.”

 

Jon was sitting back at the high table, he stood and waited for silence. “My Lord and Ladies, I have called you at this late hour to inform you of a few plans I have made, first of all, children from the age of ten will be trained to use a bow, spear and sword. Make no mistakes my lord this is for both boys and girls. We need many able bodies to aid us. In saying that I am to leave for Dragonstone in a few days’ time. To parley with Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen to aid us, she has dragons and she has a mountain of dragonglass on her island.”

 

A lord shouted that a Targaryen cannot be trusted.”

 

Another lord shouted. “The King of Winter must stay in the North”

 

Then Sansa Spoke up “Do I have to remind you brother, that her father burned and killed our uncle and grandfather alive, her brother kidnapped and raped our aunt, Father and Robb didn’t die by her hands but they died when they went south.” Sansa’s face was bright red with fury.

 

I understand your concerns, but I am leaving The North in capable hands, yours, A Stark must always be in Winterfell, there will be two, you both will be safe, Arya has her Direwolf, Nymeria and you are more than capable of handling the politics and the other work in my absence. But this is my decision and my decision is final.” Jon turned to the Northern lords and spoke. “My Lords and Ladies, hear my words, I name my Sister, Princess Sansa. Regent in my stead, I also name her my heir and my youngest sister, Princess Arya will be second in line to the throne.” Arya gave him a look of disdain but did not argue with him.

 

“Now before I Leave we have a few final things to do. Lady Alys Karstark, Lord Ned Umber.” The two stepped forward, the girl was tall and lean with dark hair, with grey eyes. The boy, who had barely witnessed ten name days, was short, and stocky.

 

“After, your family’s betrayal of House Stark, that lead to the death of Prince Rickon Stark, my youngest brother. Your Houses also joined the cause of the Bolton against House Stark. I have chosen a path for you two to follow.” Both young nobles shivered and looked down at their feet. “Since both Small Jon Umber, and Harold Karstark both died on the field of battle, I do not feel that more blood must be shed. You two make keep your holdfasts and the surrounding lands if you swear your fealty in front of us today.

 

The child and the young woman, knelt and drew their swords and lowered the blades towards, their king. “I Alys Karstark, Lady of Karhold. Swear on behalf of my House to honour and protect House Stark, our kin from this day until the end of days.” She stays in position.

 

The young boy took a deep breath. “I Ned Umber, Lord of Last Hearth. Swear to honour House Starks for giving my house a second chance. We will aid the wolves whenever called upon.”

 

“Rise, Lady Karstark and Lord Umber. The sins of the father do not pass on to their kin. I accept your fealty. You may be seated” All the Northern Lords sing praise to their king and congratulate and encourage the new Lord and Lady.

 

Jon looks at one of his guards. “Guard, retrieve Lord Ryswell from the cells.” Roderick Ryswell was the last living lord who aided Ramsay Bolton. The dishevelled lord was dragged to the front of the great hall. All eyes on Jon.

 

“Lord Rodrick Ryswell. Do you deny, your acts of treason, that you took up arms against House Stark with our enemies? That lead to the death of your prince, my youngest brother?” His voice commanded no disrespect nor belligerence from the traitor lord.

 

“No. If you are going to execute me then do it.”

 

“Lord Ryswell, I’m not going to execute you. I witnessed your prowess and command in the field. The Nights watch needs as many commanders as possible. I banish you to the Watch to serve out your days.”

 

“Aye, you won’t kill me but your allies probably will. Your hands are not clean of my Blood. Bastard!”

 

“Lord Manderley, arrange for Rodrick, to be under guard and get men you trust to escort him to castle black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism welcome.
> 
> The Next Chapter should be released in a day or two. Since I am finally on Holidays from Uni, Received my results (Passed all my units). My aim is to release a chapter every few days. (hopefully, I can commit to this.)
> 
> Side note- How would you feel about some chapters containing two different POV's?


	7. Tyrion 1

Tyrion

 

Tyrion woke up in his chambers, and slowly forced himself to the table in the centre of the room with a bottle of Dornish Red, courtesy of Prince Doran, who gave the queen serval hundred barrels, no doubt attempting to get in her grace’s good grace. ‘Well for what it is worth he has entered mine.’ He smirked. Poured a cup of wine and sipped it. Enjoying the sweet taste, remove the unpleasant taste he had in his mouth from sleeping.

 

He then got changed out of his nightwear and put on a crimson and Gold doublet with a lion insignia on the right side of his chest and on the other, he pinned his hand of the queen medal. Tyrion took another swig of his wine then left. As he went down to the great hall to feast. He called a serving girl over to order food to break his fast.

The girl returned with blackened bacon on toasted bread smeared with melted butter with a flagon of ale. Tyrion licked his lips and began to eat. The keep’s Maester approached him. “My Lordhand, I have a letter from the King in the North.” Pylos was a young lad Tyrion saw, he was polite and nothing similar to Pycelle. Tyrion nodded and took the letter as the young Maester retuned back to his chambers.

 

Tyrion flipped the letter to the back. The wax seal was white with a Ferocious looking direwolf. ‘I never would have thought I would witness another direwolf, sigil after the apparent collapse and destruction of House Stark. After what my family did to them.’

 

 He opened the letter as Daenerys walked into the room, looked dignified as always, with a Black Sleeved dress with red accents on the cuffs and the rest of the hems on her dress. She had her Dragon clasp and chain holding her red scaled sash over her shoulder. She sat down in front of him. A servant gave her a small bowl of fruit with a glass of wine.

 

“New Letter?” she asked him

 

“Yes, my queen. From the King in the north. Although I have not read it yet.”

 

“Well then perhaps you should, and read it aloud.”

 

“Tyrion opened the seal and began reading.”

 

_To Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen and Her Lordhand, Tyrion Lannister. I accept your invitation to Dragonstone._

_Signed, Jon Stark, The White Wolf, King in the North, The Vale and of the Trident._

“Judging by the letter I doubt he wants to pledge fealty to me.” Her right hand forming a fist that turned white. “That was a very simple letter though, no dates or numbers of those he is bringing, how long he intends on being here.” Daenerys was fuming.

 

“It seems Jon is much like his Father, a man of few words. Although we should consider this a step towards progress, I doubt many in his court would be encouraging him to come to us. I am honestly surprised he even sent a letter back. Let alone plans to parley with you himself. I also doubt that he will launch an amphibious siege upon you what would he gain?” Tyrion glanced back at the letter. Why Jon Stark not snow, did he legitimise himself? Perhaps the man has changed more than he had hoped.

 

“Call Prince Doran, Lord Willas and Lady Ollena, and my minor lords of Dragonstone to arrive at Dragonstone as soon as possible. I need my allies to arrive before this ‘White Wolf’ arrives” She makes an exaggerated emphasis on Jon Stark’s title.

 

Tyrion attempted to change the topic before she does something impulsive. “Maester Pylos had informed me last night, that winter is here, perhaps we should outfit our troops with appropriate clothing? Perhaps in the raven to The Tyrell, we request wool and other materials to craft warmer attire for the Unsullied and your khalasar.”

 

“Hmmm.” The queen was probably still deep in thought, troubled by Jon’s arrival. “My queen, as you know, the lords of Crackclaw point have sworn you their fealty, and have been known supporters of your house during the rebellion. Perhaps we can send a few thousand Dothraki there to camp on the outskirts of the point to protect and safeguard the peninsula from Cersei” ‘perhaps even from Jon Stark.’ Tyrion thought. Especially if he is not the same man he met, well he did abandon his sacred vows and took Sansa’s rights away from her.

 

“Very well, I will arrange the Tyrells to arrive earlier with warmer materials for my forces and equip my Dothraki first before sending them to Crackclaw point. And inform the lords of Crackclaw point of the Dothraki arriving. To avoid any sort of conflict between the Westerosi and the Horselords.”

 

“Excellent, my queen that should relieve a lot of the pressure our granary is taking with the sheer amount of men we have on this small rock.”

 

Yes, well Dorne and the reach are also ferrying food to us that should also recover our stocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism welcome.
> 
> Just a few more chapters until the parley between the King of Winter and the Dragon Queen.


	8. Jon 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who has left comments, both criticism or compliments to the work. I value these Highly and am humbled that you like this so far.

Ch8

Jon

 

It was before sunrise, Jon was already up and preparing for his voyage down to Dragonstone, Sansa had made him a black duplet with a white red-eyed Dire wolf on the rights side of his chest. Jon smiled to Sansa when she gave it to him. She told him he can’t look like a common foot soldier.

 

A horn blows. “Rider at the gate” A guardsman yells.

 

Jon went towards the Gate with Ghost in tow. There were two individuals, both have been carried by wagon. One was a boy in his teens the other, a small girl around his age with dark green eyes. The Girl stands and walks toward, Jon. She bows “Your Grace, I am Meera Reed, daughter of your bannerman Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. And in the cart, is your brother Brandon Stark.”

 

“Bran?” Jon walked past the girl, and she followed. It was Bran, he had grown, but Bran was asleep. Jon didn’t have the heart to wake him.so he gave Bran a kiss on his forehead and instructed to guardsmen to take him and Lady Meera to their rooms and have a bath ready for the Lady.

 

“My king?” Meera asked before departing holding a slender sword with a ruby in the hilt. “Bran told me you would be visiting the last known Targaryen and said that this would be a good gift. Jon took the sword and unsheathed it. Valyrian Steel.

 

“where did you get this?”

 

“We found it in a cave north of the wall, it belonged to Brynden Rivers and Visenya Targaryen before him. Its name is Dark Sister. A long-lost Targaryen heirloom. Bran told me that this sword should be given back to its rightful owner.”

 

Jon sheathed Dark Sister and held it, Thank you, my Lady. I vow that it will be given to back to the Targaryens.

 

 

Jon was back in the keep an hour before he had to leave, he woke Sansa up and gave her, his plans and thoughts of the North. She thanked him for not leaving her in the lurch and asked to get ready before he leaves.

 

Jon was adjusting Dark Sister into his saddlebags when Arya and Sansa came out to bid their brother farewell. He gave each of his sisters a kiss and a hug before mounting his black mare. Tormund and Ser Davos were waiting for him at the gate with 40 men. Jon left Winterfell with Ghost and his men towards White harbour then finally to Dragonstone to meet with the Dragon Queen.

 

It took serval days to arrive at White Harbour. Jon and his party were greeted by Ser Wylis and his family. They escorted Jon and his men down the white stone streets towards the Harbour.

 

“My Lord Father told us about your arrival, and how you wish to depart.” The portly man stated. “House Manderley presents, Your Grace’s Royal Navy.”

 

Jon was awestruck, Lord Manderley told him they had a fleet of ships but not this many, there must be about one hundred ships, consisting of Cogs and War Galleys.

 

“Your Grace, your personal ship is over here.” They walked past the Cogs and Galleys.  Until they came to a gangway with a Ship that had a White wolf with Large Garnet Eyes snarling as its Figurehead. “White Wolf meet your new ship,

The Tidal Wolf.”

 

“My Thanks, My Lord.” Jon felt like the wolf figurehead was superfluous. He was still a bastard. Regardless of titles, He still had the mindset of a night’s watchman and that of a bastard. 

He was used to a spartan living at the wall. But understood that in the south and even to some degree in the North. A king must show power and wealth. ‘it is a cock measuring contest among all the highest-ranking nobles. And by arriving on this ship with the ghost lookalike at the bow of the ship was signifying his importance, conveying I am the king, not just another lord awaiting to bend the knee to this dragon queen. I suppose I have to get used to playing the Game of Thrones. Father and Robb played and lost. I also lost. ‘For the watch.’ He clenched and unclenched his left hand, and placed his right above his heart. Steadying his breathing. I have to play smarter, hopefully where I fall Davos will pick up some of the slack.

 

“Your Grace, I have taken the liberty of sending you with four other war Galleys, to ensure your safety on your travels, with all the Pirates, Ironborn and the Lannister moving around we cannot risk your life to chance.  We have also stocked all the ships with black currants and other fruits to stave off the sailor’s sickness. Jon nodded and went aboard his ship.

 

 

“It had been a long few weeks. Jon, Davos and Tormund discussing how to approach the queen about the Long Night and what how to introduce himself in front of her court. During his voyage, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. Since the night after leaving Winterfell, hairs on the back of his neck have been standing.

 

 It was just past midday when Jon heard the horn which signalled Dragonstone is a few hours away. He bathed in warm salt water, put on his doublet and his crown, he wrapped Dark Sister in a black cloth and put his brother’s will and Edd’s letter in his pocket and tying Longclaw back to his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


	9. Arya 1

Arya

 

There was no way in Seven Hells. Jon was going south alone. A Stark never fairs well below the neck. But she did. She recalled a conversation between her and father. ‘look at me you are a Stark of Winterfell you know our words. Winter is coming. You were born in the long summer, you have never known anything else. But now winter is truly coming and in the winter. we must protect ourselves, look after one another. Sansa is your sister.’ The knows this extends to her pack. Jon is her brother.

‘Jon is being stupid going alone, without his pack. Wolves travel in packs. Sansa will protect Bran and I then must protect Jon.’ But she knew Jon would forbid her from going with him. So, she has no choice but to go later after he has left and wear a face of a northerner. She can leave and follow Jon. If he didn’t say know granted her plausible deniability. She never knew she couldn’t follow.

 Luckily for her, there were a few remaining Bolton soldiers in the twins before. She granted them the same Justice they gave Robb, my good sister, their unborn babe, my nephew and my lady mother.

She packed some clothes, a bladder of water and some food and threw it in a rucksack and left it in her room. She played the dutiful sister, princess stark and wished Jon farewell and had to stop herself from smirking at him when he farewelled her. She then walked down to the crypt to tell her father that she is following his advice and will protect each other. She then went to her room, to find Sansa sitting on her bed holding her rucksack and smiling.

 

“I knew you were up to something, Jon leaves Winterfell for the second time and mother and father are not here to enforce you to stay.”

 

“You’re not going to stop me, Sansa, Jon doesn’t know the south, there are people like Littlefinger thriving in the crownlands, awaiting a trusting man like Jon to take advantage of. What if the Dragon Queen is one of these people? She could seduce him, torture him, burn him alive. I can stop all that from happening or at least try.”

 

“I never said, I was going to stop you. But if Jon asks I never saw you, this meeting never happened,” she smirked. “Jon is different though he is still just as honourable as father but he also knows the consequences of being too honourable. Arya did Jon, the Free Folk or Davos tell you what happened to Jon at castle black before he helped me, fight the Boltons?” Arya shook her head. What could possibly have happened to Jon, the only person who understood her and emulated their lord father?'

“Arya… Jon was stabbed by his own men. I don’t know all the details but from what I can understand and extrapolate is that he was killed. He was betrayed and killed just like Robb and Father. Somehow thank the Old Gods he came back. He has taken that experience and has learned from it.”

 

‘Jon was killed? Did he kill those who killed him? Of course, he did.’

 

“Sansa look after Bran.” Sansa nodded and left the room. Arya put on her desired face and put on the Stark gambeson and tunic. She placed Needle in her rucksack and put an arming sword on her waist.

 

She ran and saddled a destrier. And pushed the horse to gallop to make up for time. She eventually found the campsite at the fork of the White Knife. She kept a close eye on her brother but maintained a distance knowing that while her disguise works by sight, Ghost will smell her.

 


	10. Dany 3

Dany just finished riding Drogon around her, Island and Driftmark returning, with Barristan waiting for her.

 

“Your Grace, Ser Jorah Mormont has arrived, He has been cured of his disease, and the spider has more information on Westeros. They all await you in your councils, chambers.” She nodded and followed her trusted sword.

 

As she entered, her council chambers, all of her councilmen a woman stood around her ancestors painted Table. Doran, Master of Law was sitting in his chair but bowed his head in recognition of her, Her Master of Coin Willas, Varys Master of Whispers, Tyrion Hand of the Queen, Yara Greyjoy, Mistress of Ships, advisor Ollena sitting with her grandson and finally her oldest friend, Ser Jorah Mormont. He was wearing the same armour as Barristan the only difference being two bears holding his cape.

 

“Khaleesi, I have missed you.”

 

“As Have I my old friend.” She embraced him. she closed her eyes attempting to stay back her tears and remain regal in front of her allies.

 

“You found a cure?”

 

Yes, my queen. He smiled “I am ready to serve you as the second member of your king’s guard if you’ll have me.”

 

“It would be my honour, my friend.”

 

She departed from their embrace. Put back her regal mask on and turned and sat at the head of the table. “What news do we have my lords and ladies?”

 

Varys spoke first. “My queen, we have information on the North, the state of the bay of Dragons, The Iron Bank, which would you like to hear about first?”

 

The Iron Bank, it appears that the Lannisters have ceased all payments to the bank, they are in massive debt and have no way to pay for it.”

 

Ollena laughed. “That is because their bloody, mines have been stripped of their wealth. We assisted the Lannisters before the explosion that killed my family”

 

“Perhaps we should discuss terms with the Iron bank?” Willas asked

 

“Unlikely, the Iron Bank, abhor those descended from Valyria, they escaped the Dragonlords to found the free city of Braavos”. Doran explained.

 

“But I freed all the slaves around the Bay of Dragons, does that not account for anything?”

 

“Doubtful, but if you won’t get the loan, there is only one other person who they may discuss terms with and he is arriving in here within the next few days if the winds are kind to him”

 

Dany clenched her fist. This Jon Snow keeps taking what is hers by right. “Tell me more of this Jon Snow, He seems to have a habit of stealing things that are rightfully mine. First three of my kingdoms, and now potentially my money.” She stated curtly.

 

“Stark.” Quipped Tyrion she gave Tyrion a warning stare. She was not in the mood for jests.

 

 

“Any other news?”

 

“He had executed Lord Petyr Baelish in the courtyard of Winterfell” Varys seem amused at that, he must have been an adversary to the Spider.

 

“Why did he execute Baelish? Wasn’t he the man to lead the Knights of the Vale to House Starks aid? Seems an odd way to treat allies?” she asked

 

Almost all the councillors shook their heads.

 

“Littlefinger was a schemer that played people against each other, If Jon Killed him, there was a good reason for it I can assure you”. Tyrion spoke to the defence of Jon again. Dany starts to wonder about Tyrion’s loyalty.

 

“It seems so my Lord. Reports are sketchy but, my little birds inform me that Stark had insisted Lord Royce be Lord Regent of the Vale and presumably Warden of his Eastern Marches, Littlefinger refused and in front of Jon’s court attempted to rally the Lords to rescind their fealty to Jon and swear fealty to Sansa.”

 

“Perhaps, Baelish was out of cards to play. The North does not like the game we play in the south, courtly intrigue is looked down upon. But to openly mock and incite rebellion in the king’s court?”

 

“Well after King Jon’s prudent display of Justice, it appears all the Northern Lords are staunchly standing behind The King of Winter, The King also left His sister Sansa, as heir and regent in his absence.

 

“It seems like, the boy is learning after his brother’s mistakes, he has men stationed at Harrenhal, The Bloody Gate, The Twins, around the Stony Shore, Moat Cailin and at Seaguard. He will not likely inherit his brother’s unfortunate moniker ‘The King who lost the North’.

 

 

Doran spoke “I believe, if the rumours are true the northerners renamed The Twins to The Bridge of Wolves in honour of those lost at the red wedding, despite the name change, he has a pragmatic approach to the Castles of his dead enemies compared to Lannister’s, who let castles fall to ruin.” Tyrion raised his chalice to Doran and drank.

 

“So, what did this Jon Stark, do with the Dreadfort?”  asked Yara, Theon was looking on eagerly to know as well.

 

“Apparently Lady Greyjoy, The King in the North gave the land and castle to the Wildlings, they swear no fealty to him, but they are allowed to stay and keep their society intact apart from stealing and reaving.” Explained Varys.

 

Yara Laughed. “So, The Bastard Wolf King gave the bloody Wildlings, the Dreadfort, that must be like salt in their wounds, they must be turning in their graves.” Theon gave a rare smile that Daenerys has never seen on the timid man.

 

“My Queen, it is also possible that a small keep located on Cape Wrath in the Stormlands are sworn to the Starks by virtue of Ser Davos Seaworth, Lord Stannis’ Right-hand man. Although from what I have heard the keep is so small it is insignificant and may only bring less than thirty men at arms” Stated Ser Barristan.

 

“We also have news that Jon Stark left White Harbour with two cogs, and four war Galleys”

 

Tyrion looked confused. “When did the North get ships?”

 

“The Manderleys have been building the ships in secret since Robb Stark ordered a fleet.”

 

“Why have four war galleys? does he intend on a fight with our navy? He only has four galleys and two cogs” His queen asked curiously.

 

“No, my queen at last count according to my birds, he has at least one hundred war galleys and cogs in port, although I don’t know how many Manderley has hidden up the White Knife or if they are hiding any more vessels around their coast. It seems the Manderlys of White harbour can keep their cards close to the chest. An oddity among the Northmen from my experience. Besides that, we have to keep in mind that, The Northern King has to go into open waters, brave potential piracy and even Euron’s and Cersei’s fleet the further south he goes past the Bay of Crabs and in or around the Blackwater Bay.

 

Dany walked to the open balcony of the chambers and watched the tide, she saw six ships in the distance. "Look's like our guests have arrived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the gap between updates. It has been a mixture of events accumulating at one area. Christmas, catching up with family and friends, new years, My mother went into hospital (she's fine now except a fractured foot and a broken toe.) and finally a mixture of losing my muse, and reading some books I received for Christmas.  
> In other news, I am humbled by two people who have encouraged me to continue the story. Special thanks to Will and especially Artemis. (Sorry my friend the Parley should be next chapter. it should be done by next week, I have it written but I'm not happy with it, their voices are not quite right.)


	11. Jon 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for missing my deadline. I feel so bad when I miss a deadline to post a chapter. It feels like I'm letting you guys down. So this chapter is longer than the others, to help compensate for me missing the deadline. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

It was nearly evening; the sun was beginning to set when the Tidal Wolf began to be docked in the harbour. Jon and Ghost walked out of his large cabin for the bow of the ship, Davos was wearing a grey Doublet with a black ship with an onion on its sails, while Tormund looked uncomfortable, wearing a dark green doublet with a white Mammoth skull on his chest.

 

“Snow, why do you bloody southerners wear such uncomfortable garments, there is no room to move?” Tormund attempted to convey this with movements that were slow and stiff.

 

Jon and Davos laughed at their friend.

 

He found the guard, that was following him or keeping a too keen watch upon him. “Soldier come here for a few minutes.” Jon had noticed that this guard had an eerily familiar way of walking. Once the man entered his cabin the man did not seem nervous despite being called in the king’s cabin. “What’s your name friend?”

 

The man then smiled then peeled his face. Jon felt disgusted, then he saw a face he had not expected. “Arya? How did you do that?”

 

“I had to learn certain skills to keep myself alive.”

He was glad to see his little sister and mussed up her hair. Then felt his stomach sink. He heard rumours that the Freys had been killed by a faceless man. ‘Did Arya kill them? That doesn’t matter for now.’ “Arya before we deport you have to change your clothes. Can’t have you looking like a pauper, can we?”

 

“I didn’t bring any fancy clothes.”

 

“Luckily for you, I had a feeling you would follow me albeit not in the way you did. So I had Sansa make you a few fancy dresses. Jon opened his rucksack and gave her three dresses, a light blue one, a woollen Grey and white dress and a  black dress with white hems. All emblazed with a direwolf on their chests. All grey wolves with the exception of the black which had a white wolf.” Arya scowled.

 

“Look, Arya, I know you hate dresses and taking part in lady activities. I won’t force you to do anything but I ask you, to wear these dresses on formal meetings or when in court. The rest of the time you can be in your riding clothes and walk around the Island, provided we are granted our freedom.” She nodded. Jon hugged her. He still cannot believe little Arya is alive and well. “Arya, Little sister, I don’t want to scare you but I promise you I will not lie to you, we have come to a dangerous place, Starks do not fare very well this far south, Father, Robb, his unborn babe, uncle Brandon, grandfather and aunt Lyanna all died down here. We have to stick together, look after one another.”

 

“You sound like father.”

 

“Good.” He smiled.

 

Once the ship was docked the galleys followed. Jon awaited a man with dark brown skin, who was wearing queer armour and woollen clothes under it. He said something in a Tongue. Jon couldn’t understand. The man eventually got the plank across. Jon and Ghost left first, Then Ser Davos and Tormund and His little sister, followed by fifty stark men at arms.

 

Jon saw Tyrion approach him. Tyrion eyed Ghost then went to talk to Jon. Jon noticed a large scar on Tyrion’s face.

 

“I should congratulate you on your coronation.”

 

“If you did that, I don’t think your queen would be pleased with you.”

 

The dwarf smiled and looked at Jon’s companions and moved towards them hand out “I am Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

“Ser Davos Seaworth” Davos shook the dwarf's hand

 

“Ah the Onion Knight, I believe we fought on opposite sides on the Blackwater.” Davos just nodded. Tyrion did not persist with Davos and moved to Tormund. “I don’t recognise your sigil, are you a new Northern house?”

 

“Har! I Like you, little man! No, I am a chieftain of the Free Folk, accompanying my friend and ally, The Jon, to talk to your Dragon Queen.”

 

“And you are my lady? You defiantly have the northern look to you. I assume you are Queen Alys Stark? I didn’t know that his grace was already wed.” Tyrion looked at Jon then his sister with a look of dismay and curiousness.

 

Arya had a belly laugh, one Jon hadn’t heard since he and she snuck up on Robb in a snow bank and threw snowballs at Robb. “I am not my brother’s wife, nor is my name Alys, she is the Lady of Karhold. I am Arya Stark of Winterfell.”

“Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell” Davos corrected. Smiling at the Lannister.

 

“My apologies Princess. Come my queen is awaiting you.” Tyrion waved and started to approach the castle. His face slightly red from embarrassment. “So, King Jon Stark, how does a bastard boy with nothing to inherit, who joined the ancient order of the night’s watch and rose to Lord commander in a short amount of time become King in the North?”

 

“It’s a long story. Nor is a particularly happy one.”

 

“That seems the case about many things, your grace”. Jon grimaced. “Your Direwolf has grown.”

 

“The last time you saw him, he was a pup. Now he’s fully grown and a disciplined.” Ghost silently followed his master but constantly looking up at the Dragons encircling the Castle Grounds.

 

The eventually reached the first of the great doors to the Keep. Tyrion stopped them. “Jon my queen and I would ask if you would accept guest right?”

 

“Guest right? Is that still honoured down here?” Jon asked with a little sarcasm.

 

“Queen Daenerys is not House Frey.” Drawled Tyrion. Besides, they are gone, now aren’t they? The North remembers?” Tyrion smirked.

 

“Aye, the traitors and turncloaks are gone, and their line extinct but I’m not sure I understand your implication.”

 

“You’re a smart lad I am sure you’ll figure it out.”

_Does Tyrion think I killed all those men?_  Jon wondered.

 

“Oh, beg my pardons, your grace but the Queen requests that you and your men surrender your arms. Not to worry your arms will be kept in a secure vault in the armoury under lock and key. Only I and The Queen can access it. It might also be proper for half of your guard to stay behind.”

 

Jon put his hand in Ghosts fur and looked at his men who were already preparing to defend their king. “Of course, Lord Tyrion, as long as guest right is observed we have nothing to fear correct?”

 

Tyrion smiled. Once Jon and his men were disarmed. Tyrion approached him. “Your grace, are you ready?”

 

“Hang on, Jon pulled out a dark piece of fabric that was held in his pack. This is a gift to the Queen, a gift to lay to the foundation of an alliance between our two houses. Tyrion smiled again and took the gift unveiled it and looked a Jon again

 

“You are giving her a sword? An odd gift. Especially for a Queen by a foreign leader. Of which neither of which is promised to another.

 

“Unsheathe it”

 

Tyrion followed Jon’s request and looked at the dark ripples of the Valyrian steel. “You’re giving her Valyrian Steel?” asked Tyrion in an incredulous voice. “How did you come across this?” Tyrion’s eyes still open wide with curiosity.

 

“It was found north of the wall in a cave by some of my people. I’m sure you will know the significance of the sword. My Lord. Its name has been marked in those history books you love so much. Dark Sister. Whom was wielded by Lord Commander Brynden Rivers and Queen Visenya Targaryen Before him.”

 

Tyrion Sheathed it and returned the Targaryen heirloom back to Jon “A fine gift and hope for the sake of the realm they first stone to be placed in order to bridge the divide between the North and South, Targaryens and Starks, Ice and Fire. To end this bloodshed.”

 

Tyrion knocked on the large door which was opened by men with copper skin and spears. Tyrion nodded at the men and proceeded to lead Jon and his company down the isle of the court. Jon held Dark Sister, that was rewrapped, Ghost was ensuring Arya was between himself and her brother. Knowing his master would want him to protect her instead of him. Jon’s two advisors tailing him by a few paces.

  Jon noticed the sigil of House Targaryen suspended behind the queen, while House Martell’s banner was closer to the court and on the left. House Tyrell’s Rose was in the exact same position as the Dornish but on the right side of the court and the Kraken was next to the Golden Rose.  _A sign of unity between old enemies. See how long that lasts before the Ironborn backstab their supposed queen._ Behind him, Jon could hear Ser Davos muttering the other smaller houses he could make out.

 

Tyrion nodded to an elderly Kingsguard member who brought forth bread and salt. He offered it to Jon and Jon took the plates and shared it with his men.

Jon noticed the queen also had the bread and started eating it, so Jon did the same.

 

The queen was a small woman, with ashen hair, and violet eyes. Defiantly a beauty. The rumours of her did not do her justice. After The rights where observed and Barristan and Tyrion moved to their places. Davos moved up next to Jon. On his right-hand side. Jon recalled Davos explaining how the Kings advisor or hand was to seated or stood on his liege’s right-hand side thus signifying his importance to the court and to monarch ahead of him. All apart of the grandstanding kings participated even Stannis, the only king Jon truly met. So, if a no-nonsense man Stannis was observed this kind of posturing it must be important.

 

Jon shook off his thoughts as a small copper-skinned woman addressed him to court and specifically to The Dragon Queen. “Lord Jon Snow, The Bastard of Winterfell. You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Protector of Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains"

 

There was silence all eyes were on him. He remained composed and remained at attention. Jon swivelled his head to look at Ser Davos. Who promptly understood Jon’s unspoken command and without missing a beat recited to the foreign court his titles. Which were debated an argued on during the voyage between simply king in the north or added excessive titles. “This is Jon Stark, The White Wolf, King in the North, The Vale and of the Trident.” In comparison to the Dragon Queen’ s titles, his titles seemed small and concise no need for extravagance or grand posturing, just as the North is.

 

The queen spoke up. “Greetings, my Lord I hope, your voyage was safe?”

 

“The winds were kind your Grace. He remembers to be courteous to the queen following Sansa’s advice despite her lack of courtesy towards him.

 

“Lord Snow. Have you come to bend the knee to your rightful queen and hand over your crown over to me like your ancestor did for mine?”

 

Jon kept his eyes on hers. “No.”

 

“Well it seems then my Lord, that you are in an open rebellion against the crown, you seem to take your oaths very lightly.”

 

_My oaths. My word means everything. I set out to prove that my words are not simply the wind. I did everything I could I swore to protect the realms of men._

_‘For the Watch’_

Jon took a deep breath in and spoke but not to the queen. “Ser Barristan.” The ageing guard looked surprised that Jon would abandon the conversation with his queen. “I believe that no person here can question your honour.” The man turned pale. Jon thought that the man saw a ghost. Jon held out his brothers will.

 

Barristan left his post and descended the stair to take the letter. He took it and walked back up to his post. The Lord Commander opens the letter, his mouth miming the words on the parchment. Once he is finished he looks at Jon, still pale as the snows of the north. He then swiftly turned his head to address his chosen monarch. “This is the will of Robb Stark, Son of Lord Eddard Stark and brother to Jon Stark. It says that Robb Stark named Jon his heir and legitimised him.”

 

The whole crowd looked up to Daenerys. Her face was stone, no hint of her emotions or feelings to the light of the events. “So, you deserted the Night’s Watch because you were legitimised and named heir by your rebel brother? Another usurper dog just like his father. What makes you think that I will accept this?”

 

Jon again looked to Ser Barristan. “I am sorry for this Ser Barristan.” Before looking back at the petite Valyrian queen “Your Grace, do you know how Ser Barristan enter your Queen’s Guard?”

 

Her face started to give way to her raw emotion, her frustration growing. “He was expelled from Joffrey’s Kingsguard.”

 

“That created the precedence” It was not a lie nor was it the truth. He simply will let her draw her own conclusions.

_I may reveal the truth later, if she can be trusted or if the negotiations continue to go south_. He may have an ace up his sleeve.

 

_For the Watch_

Jon placed his right hand on his chest over his scar and prayed to the Old God’s. His God’s and those of his forefather’s. That this would sate her curiosity.

 

“Fine, you made your point my Lord. So, if you’re not here to bend the knee. Why are you here? Why did you leave your people after they crowned you?”

 

“For an alliance against a threat worse than Cersei.”

 

The court was intrigued. The queen smirked. “And what is it that could be worse than the Mad Queen, who has stockpiles of wildfire and has killed or played a part in killing your family? Due to her, and her family’s actions you have had to crawl through mud to reclaim what rightfully belongs to the Starks?”

 

“The White Walkers are on the march with an army of 100,000 or more of dead men. The Night’s Watch has fought them twice, once on The Fist of the First Men the other at Hardhome.” He took a breath and closed his eyes praying she will at the least not dismiss his claims. “Both times we lost.”

 

The Queen scoffed “You expect me, to believe in fairy tales and fantasies that are told to young children?”

_Fuck! Just once can’t someone believe that an ancient force of ice creatures who bring back the dead with magic as mindless husks bound to their will?_

 

Tormund stepped forward indicating he will speak broke Jon out of his brooding. The Queen sat up and stared at him. “And you are my Lord?”

 

“Tormund Giantsbane, a Chieftain of the Free Folk. Or what do you southerners call us?... Wildlings., Savages from the beyond the wall.” The whole court erupted with conversation which abruptly dissipated when The Queen raised her hand to indicate her wish for silence.

 

After the court returned to silence Tormund continued. “Jon does not lie. Why do you think he allowed my people across the wall? To dress up like this.” He points at his garment and tunic. “Like fancy southern twats? No. He did it to save my people and to stop The Night King from gaining a larger host after he killed us.” Tormund’s voice getting louder. “He was The King of the Crows and he sent ships and his own men to save the free folk. Our so-called enemies for generations came to us in our time of greatest need against the biggest threat the world has ever seen. While you and your southern armies sip your grape water and waving your cocks around screaming, I have the biggest Cock no I do. Har!”

 

Jon then his hand on Tormund’s shoulder who walked back to where he was initially.  _Perhaps, it was not good Idea to have Tormund here for diplomacy, but what he lacks in the art of diplomacy he more than makes up for it in loyalty_.

 

“If Tormund’s and the Free Folk testimony does not convince you, I have another letter. Ser Barristan if you please.” Barristan once again took the letter and was ready it out to the court.

 

“This letter is from the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch; The Seal is unbroken.” Barristan breaks the seal. And reads.

 

_To Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen,_

_I beseech you to offer as much help as you can to this ancient institution. As your ancestor did Good Queen Alysanne and Jaehaerys I Targaryen_

_I request your assistance because The Long Night has arrived. The Cold winds are rising and with them, The Others, The White Walkers and their army of the dead._

_Lord Commander Eddison Tollett of the Night’s Watch. The 999 th Lord Commander._

_P.S, my apologies your grace I had to send this to Winterfell for The King in the North to send to you. We have no Maester nor a raven to your seat. It died from the bone-chilling cold. On the bright side, we have an abundance of quills. The Dead must have some sort of humour giving men who can barely read or write quills._

 

 

“Another testimony from your ally or friend.”

 

“The Night’s Watch takes no part in the politics of the realm. Your Grace” He almost forgot his curtsy in his frustration. Jon Cursed to himself. The parley was heading south fast.

 

The queen then looked at her hand. He gave her a glance. “Forgive me, my Lord. I have forgotten my manners. I will have you, and your men sent to your quarters, with supper and later hot water for your baths.” She spoke in a strange dialect and the men with spears came towards them.

_She’s showing which of us have the true power. Why can’t these southerners band together and set aside their feuds until after the threat from beyond the wall is dealt with? So, this must be similar to how Lord Commander Mormont felt requesting aid during the war of the five kings._

 

“Am I your prisoner?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Jon then put his left hand out to convey, he is not hostile. Then he took the wrapped sword out. Her men didn’t understand and pointed their spears at him.

 

  _Guest right he thought, I’m a bloody fool._

 

Jon held the sword out sideways across his hand. The queen recognised the outline of the sword.

 

“You dare to sneak a sword in my court, Lord Snow?”

 

“No, your grace I was returning your sword.”

 

“I do not own a sword.” Jon still held the sword for her to take. The Queen rose from her throne, she was wearing a pitch black sleeved dress with a scaled sash around her shoulder. She walked down the stairs towards him, her hand, and her two Queensguard in tow. The guards partially unsheathing their swords from their scabbards.

 

“This sword belongs to you” Ghost was getting defensive snarling and his fur was raised, ever silent. Moving in front of Arya. Jon then proceeded to return the heirloom to its rightful owner Queen Daenerys the last of her line. The Last Dragon standing.

 

Jon then turned on his heel and marched out of the Throne room waiting in the antechamber with his men until they were escorted. Whether to their new rooms for their stay or a cell. Regardless of the outcome Jon an heir, his sister who understood the threat beyond the wall.

 

Their escort of soldiers guided them through a maze of corridors until arriving in a section of the keep which housed the guests and dignitaries. Jon looked around and noticed that all the central chamber had many rooms coming off it as well as a staircase that leads to the floor above. As Jon followed the men inside their escort left the room and retreated back to their post or to their queen.

 

Davos whistled. “Well, if it is any consolation, your grace, this part of the castle had been cleaned and refurbished since Stannis was here.” Just then there was a knock at the door which two of his guard opened it. And allowed the petite woman to enter the threshold. “I am Missandai, an advisor to Queen Daenerys. She wishes you to know that this tower of the castle will be the Stark residence for your duration of your stay.”

 

Thank you, my Lady, Her Grace is kind to us by giving us this section of the keep.” Jon smiled at the woman who nodded and then left.

 

Jon resumed looking around. Ghost sniffed around the large chamber. As her heard Davos giving orders to the men. “Micah, Wylis you two are to be stationed as guards just outside that main door. Tormund takes ten men and ascertains if there are any more ways inside this tower have some men posted there.”

 

“Aye, my friend none shall enter without our leave.”

 

“Your Grace, you and your sister will take the two room in the highest part of the tower, it is the most defensible, we will also have men posted outside of both of your Rooms.”

 

“I can take of myself, I have been doing since before our lord father was killed by Joffrey.”

 

“I don’t doubt it, my princess, but it would alleviate stress off of us and your brother if we knew you were safe.” Davos then lowered his voice it was just loud enough for Jon to be able to hear. “If you are in a room next to Jon’s it means you can keep an eye on him, protect him.” She reluctantly nodded. Jon smiled at the way that Davos seems to have a silver tongue with feisty young women in diplomacy.

 

Jon looked at his men then pointed at one of them “Gregor, was it?”

 

The man stood at attention “Yes, your grace”

 

“Gregor, for our tenure at Dragonstone, I name your Captain of the guard. Take twenty men and have them bring our belongings to our tower and leave twelve of our men to stay on our ships and to look after both the ships and the ship hands.

 

The Captain of the Guard nodded and rounded up twenty of his men and sent them off to the ships. Tormund returned with the men and reported that no other entries points were found.

 

Davos pointed at the rooms and told him that they were the apartments for the guards, and which was the solar, his room, Tormund’s and finally Arya’s than his.” Jon walked in and laid down on his bed as he noticed Ghost follow Arya in her room as she closed the door. Then four men dived up and took their posts outside of his and his sister's chambers. Jon closed the door and returned to the bed and collapsed on the bed in sheer exhaustion from both travel and an icy parley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why the meeting ended abruptly it will be explained in a later chapter dealing with some potential fallout from the parley. not to worry though, I strive to make this the first of a few negotiations between Jon and Dany.
> 
> The Kingslayer is Next.


	12. Jaime 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not as long as the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it none the less

Jaimie and Bron were sparing in the small alcove that sits on the blackwater bay. Swords clashing, Jaimie parries Bron’s swing to his shoulder. Then Bron swept his leg under Jaime’s and tripped him with the sword to his throat.

 

“Yield”

 

“Yield”

 

“Your sister is fucking mad. You know, that right?”

 

“yes.” _She did not even mourn or seem to care that young Tommen, just barely married to the Rose of Highgarden who watched his young wife killed by his own mother’s madness. My neph…NO! my son killed himself and my fucking sister just sat on her son’s throne while it was still warm. No mourning only power._

 

“She is raising taxes in the city restricting food while she dines in feats while commoners starve, the people were already starving, with no help from the reach. And your bloody Cersei blew up the fucking Sept. The commoners are going to revolt just like they did under Joffrey.”

 

The two men heard footsteps. Bronn offered his arm to Jaimie to get him to stand before the intruder arrived. It was a young lad no older than 15 name days. He had Green eyes and blonde hair. But be one of my kin but I don’t recognise him so perhaps a distant cousin?

 

“My Lord, and Ser. The Queen requests your presence in the small council room.”

 

“do you know why she summoned us.” Bronn and Jaimie looked at each other and shrugged awaiting the young man’s reply.”

 

“Something about a Bard, A foreign whore and a bastard. My Lord.”

 

 

After an hour of returning to the Red Keep, Jaimie went to his rooms bathed and wore a crimson doublet with Golden trousers. Tied his Valyrian Steel sword that Joffrey named widow’s wail. Jaimie decided to rename the sword to The Promise. He remembered his father telling him that the sword was Lord Eddard’s greatsword Ice the ancestral blade of House Stark. Brienne has Oath Keeper its sister blade. He swore a vow to Catyln stark to protect her girls. He had done the best he could. But he feels he is sullying the oath by still being under Cersei’s thumb but she is family, and for whatever the two had before. Such a dilemma. _I Hope to all Seven gods that Brienne found her way to Sansa and hopefully the little one. And is happy serving the Starks as a loyal and honourable knight in all but name. If she upheld my oath to Lady Catelyn then I will owe her more than I have ever owed anyone. What was it father always said? A Lannister always pays his debts._

 

 

Jaimie walked into the council room to find two bards singing the final verse of Dance of the Dragons. Cersei looked infuriated. Her face was deep red. She looked like she was ready to have the mountain to have him execute the pair of bards.

 

“Get out you filthy, peasants I’m not paying you for returning me with a bloody song form the silver-haired bitch. Bronn stifled a laugh.

 

“What happened Cersei?”

 

“The bloody Dragon whore sent a song back to after I have sent a bard to play the reins of Castamere. She thanked me for it a sent me back a song about Valyria.” Jaimie had to admit that this Daenerys, is unlike her father. She seemed to have a sense of humour and guile, to get under Cersei skin like this.”

 

Cersei took a deep breath and poured herself some wine from the jewelled decanter, and Swallowed a glass of the Dornish Red in one go, and filled it up again. “We have had no line of communication with Ned Stark’s bastard, what was his name, Jon Snow. He never sent a letter in reply.

 

Jaimie had doubted that The King in the North would reply. Jaimie barley meet the boy when he was leaving to take the black. The boy was sullen and every bit a stark like his father. After the Red Wedding, his father’s execution, Arya being lost and finally Sansa’s treatment as their ward left much to be desired. TheNorth Remembers.

 

The old former maester spoke up. “Your Grace, I have heard that the king in the North, has now been legitimised by his brother, and his predecessor, by royal decree. He is now Jon Stark.

 

“Hmpf. Once a Bastard always a bastard just like Daemon Blackfyre.”

 

“He has also left the North in his sister’s hands and has parleyed with your enemy.”

 

“Why would the oath breaker bastard, treat with the dragon bitch?

 

“A common enemy”

 

“Bloody traitor. The Dragonspawn must have seduced him by now. I’m sure this silver bitch knows where her true power is as a woman. And if she has.”

 

“Cersei, what you saying, that the Stark boy, would help or fall in love Daenerys after what her father and brother did to his family?”

 

The cretin Qyburn then answered. _He is going to be the death of Cersei just like_ what _happened to the Mad King with the spider whispering in his ear the madness grew like an ember in a dry brush._ “There are rumours that the last dragon is beautiful and unmarried, the bastard is also young and unmarried. If she seduces him, and let’s be honest, the boy has been living with only men during his since he became a man, so unless he is a pillow biter, the silver whore will wrap the bastard around her little finger. She will just ask him while bedding him. And he will just happily hand over his northern kingdom over to her just to get between her legs.”

 

Cersei stood and looked into the fire throwing her still full goblet into the fire causing the fire to roar. “Together they will be nearly impossible to defeat. Would those stubborn Northern brutes allow this?”

 

“Probably not your grace but they are still loyal to their king. But we could create a rift between the king and his sister.”

 

 “Dance of the Winter Wolves”

 

Jaime’s fist curled. He looked at Bronn then back to his mad sister, the woman he loved has disappeared into a paranoid queen. “Cersei, we don’t know why he is there, or if he’s there at all he could have sent an envoy, which could potentially come here at a later date. Let’s not jump to conclusions, don’t make any rash decisions.”

 

“Jaime! As your queen, I demand that you go north to speak with Sansa Stark, even just by talking to her you will start to spread the seeds of dissent among the Bastard’s kingdom. That should at the very least weaken the hold the Dragon Bitch and her lapdog holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cersei is getting even madder. Jaime is becoming even more disillusioned towards his sister.
> 
> Next Chapter will be Sansa.
> 
> IMPORTANT QUESTION: Would you prefer a chapter with 2 different POVs or two separate chapters?
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for commenting and giving kudos to this story it means alot! Special thanks to BriEva for assisting me by providing some much needed and appreciated criticisms.


	13. Sansa 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Australia Day to my fellow Aussies!
> 
> Do you guys, hate it when you are writing a chapter then a different plot or situation occurs to you so you have to jot it down and it keeps flowing. Rogue plots.

Sansa had to wake every morning before daybreak in order to fulfil her duties as regent of the North in her brother’s absence. Her morning routine consisted of walking out to the battlements and to stand above the East Gate to watch the snowfall. This was the only time of the day she could have to herself. She would think of Jon and how their relationship had changed from cold when they were children into a trusting one. _He didn’t want to take back Winterfell, he did reluctantly for his family, our family. He didn’t want to be King but again he did to save the realm and his pack_

_._

Sansa then walked past the sept and into the Godswood and prayed that she and her family, those who relied on them would survive the winter. And in the Godswood is the same wildling who is there the same time each morning.

 

Sansa returned back to the great hall to fast and to make grant lordships in order to make her plans on feeding her people. She rose from her seat and a guardsman promptly struck his polearm into the ground until all were silent. Then she spoke. “My Lords and Ladies, my brother King Jon left me to reign in the north in his absence. So, I have decided to grant some of House Stark’s newly acquired holdings in the realm to new Lords and Ladies in order for us to survive the winter. “Larence Snow please step forward.” The young man looked around her age. He knelt in front of her. “Larence I hereby in my brother’s name. I Princess Sansa Stark regent of The North grant you the Lordship of Hornwood and grant you legitimacy of your father’s name.”

 

 The young boy still knelt. Head slightly raised to look at her. “Thank you, princess.” He then stood and returned to sit back next to Lord Glover who patted him on the shoulder. Who whispered something to the young newly appointed lord.

Sansa smiled at the young man and turned her gaze towards Lord Blackwood. “It is my understanding that the Blackwoods were the last Stark stronghold to yield to the Lannisters is that correct Lord Blackwood?” The man looked shocked that she would be asking him. _Is he shocked that he would be rewarded for loyalty or is he simply making himself look humble after my granting Larence his families ancestral castle and lands?_

 

“Yes, Princess. We didn’t do this for praise or honours we were simply doing our duty awaiting the heir.” _I do not see any deception in his eyes, where Baelish taught me to look. It seems I was right when I told Davos that the Northmen were more loyal than the rest of the Seven Kingdoms…well partially the Rivermen bleed for Robb’s cause and the Blackwoods are the more like the Northman than the rest._

 

“Regardless of your reasons Lord Blackwood, as noble and selfless your intentions may be, these actions must be rewarded and recognised. After all, as we all know, The North Remembers.” The whole court laughed at her jape. “Lord Blackwood, your son Hoster will be named Lord of Darry. An important location as I’m sure you will know. I have chosen Hoster so that your second oldest can remain your first born’s heir and Hoster’s younger sibling can be his until he has a child.”

 

Lord Tytos stood and bowed red in the face. “I… I thank you, Princess, of Winterfell and please send the King, my thanks on behalf of my son Hoster and House Blackwood. My House will continue to follow the Starks through wars and hardships that follow and into peace after the battle for the Dawn has finished. House Blackwood will always follow the Starks”

 

“My Lords and Lady’s we shall also need to have a person hold the Bridge of The Wolves. I can think of no other family other than House Cassel. Beth Cassel, you are named Lady of the Bridge of The Wolves. Your father protected my lady mother and my brothers in Winterfell.  Where he gave his life for them. Your uncle served loyally to my father in King’s Landing giving his life to protect my father. Your family have proven to have to be Starkmen throughout these Dark times.”

 

“Aye, I thank you and his grace.”

 

“The traitor Littlefinger left behind his meagre holdings on the Fingers. This shall be given to House Coldstream, perhaps they could use his old keep as a scout tower to watch ships heading into our waters. Littlefinger also left the Lordship of Harrenhal. However, it shall remain under the care of House Stark as per the king’s request.”

 

“I request after everyone has broken their fast can Lord Manderley, Lord Tytos and Lord Royce meet me in the King’s Solar.

Once all the men arrived she began to describe to them how they can get food and supplies. Trade between the free cities and The North. The North will sell a portion of Ironwood to the highest bidder in order to buy food and other necessities. While all of the rations and supplies will be sorted and divided between the Salt Pans, Gulltown, White Harbour and Eastwatch by the sea. So, we will send ravens to the Nights Watch and Houses Grafton and Cox to prepare for goods to arrive in their respective ports. Until then, the Vale has a surplus of food and livestock this will be shared between all three kingdoms and the Nights Watch. The Riverlords shall fish in their rivers in order to alleviate some of their food shortages. While in The North Lord Manderley will also have to send men into the bite our surrounding east coast to fish or catch any other edible sea produce. Lord Manderley this also means we will need some of our naval forces to protect our end of the Bay of Crabs and Gulltown.

_I will also have to organise some men, equipment and ships in anticipation for Dragonglass from Dragonstone if Jon is successful. And if he is not stupid enough to arrive in Dragonstone and immediately fall head of heels for this Targaryen. And leave me here to prepare for winter while he stays there where it’s warm just like he wanted when I was at Castle Black. Will he abandon us for the first woman he meets that is his age and is unmarried now that his vows are no longer holding him back?_

 

 All men nodded and left to fulfil her wishes. Not long after the men left her presence there was a knock on the door followed by Lady Brienne and her great-uncle Bryden. Her squire closed the door and stood vigil outside. She rose to give her sworn shield a hug and then ran over to The Blackfish. “Uncle Brynden.” _I hope this is not some sick kind of jape the gods are playing on me I have my family return to me I pray that the gods are kind and will not pull the rug from beneath me._

 

“Sansa gods you’ve grown. The last time I saw you were but a babe. I have come to help you, and your brother in the wars to come and hopefully in peacetimes well. Well if this old body lasts that long.” _I hope so too._

“We need as many men, women and children trained to fight the war ahead of us can you help training them like a master of arms?”

 

“Aye, I can do that… The way you delegate” he stopped and took an uneasy rugged breath “You remind me of your mother.” He smiled and left the room

 

Just as Sansa was about to leave her solar, the frail figure of Maester Wolkan approached Sansa his chains clanking as he walks to her. He spoke to her with his soft voice. “Your Highness. I understand that his grace is in need for dragonglass for the war to come. He went to Dragonstone in part to acquire the obsidian. I have come up with some information that may aid his grace and the war effort from the scrolls and papers that survived the fires. Skagos. That island has been known to have the dragonglass we seek. While the Skagosi may not like a lord approaching them, they may be more amicable and willing to procure them for us. If a Stark were to contact them.” He bowed and left her to her thoughts. _How could we have forgotten about Skagos! I will send a raven to Houses Magnar, Stane and Crowl for assistance. And once we have managed to acquire the volcanic glass. I will send Jon a raven._

 

The next morning, she awoke and followed her ritual noticing that a wildling had been watching her the same man who had been at the Godswood with her each morning. Brienne noticed this as well. “You Ser.” She knew that wildlings had no knights but wanted to show her courtesies to Jon’s unlikely allies. “Why are you following me?” _He better has good intentions, Jon’s friends or not if he has even the slightest bad intention he won’t harm anyone. A corpse can’t hurt anyone. Well, not ones south of the wall…yet._

 

“I meant no offence King Crow’s sister. I am merely watching over you as your brother asked. I am Dim Dalba. I am a chieftain of the Free Folk and am the voice of our people to you southerners until Tormund returns.” _Oh... Jon had not told me he would have one of his men watch over me. That’s not entirely true He told me no one will harm me again and that he would always protect me._

 

“Jon asked you to protect me and be an emissary for the Wil… The Free Folk?” she cringed at her slip up. _Barbarians or not they are allies. No! They Starkmen in all but name.  Jon told me how these people found out he was betrayed and killed and they avenged him asking for nothing in return. There is no reason to call them by a derogatory name_. _We are together in this._

 

“Aye, Crow's sister” _Why does he keep referring Jon as a Crow, A Stark is a direwolf, not a Crow._

 

“Sansa my name, it is Sansa Stark, not Crow's sister.”  She retorted haughtily.

 

The wilding smiled a toothy grin. “Aye, The Sansa. The Jon spoke of something about Littlefinger still might have men loyal to him What kind of man wants to be called Littlefinger? He must have a small pecker. So, he asked me to watch over you, and the crippled prince. We are grateful to your King. The Jon has done much for us, he gave mercy to The Mance. He helped us escape from Hardhome. The least we can do to attempt to repay him is look after his family. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shall be Lord Tyrion.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed Sansa and her dealing with the North in Jon''s absence. It made sense to reward The Blackwood for their loyalty. I'm mean being the last Stark Stronghold surrounded by foes. That takes guts. And I always like the Cassel's they are so damn loyal to the Starks so much so that they give their lives. I felt that I needed to reward them. (That and it made sense giving them the Bridge of the wolves because of their sigil.)


	14. Tyrion 2

Tyrion entered his queens solar. Noticing eastern incense and crimson Myrish rugs around the room. He took a seat next to her on at a small table overlooking the narrow sea. He poured himself some wine and drank half of his cup to get ready to speak to her. _Why must I have to talk sense into her. Probably the main drawback of being the hand. Guess this reaffirms the old saying that the king… or Queen as it were, shits and now my job is to wipe. Hmm, wouldn’t be the first time I worked in sanitation. How in seven hells am I going to get her to realise that She can’t act haughty and rude to a fellow monarch let alone one you are attempting to have them swear fealty to you. And her most likely suitor. Time to get wiping._

 

“Your Grace. I wish you didn’t openly mock The King in The North in front of the court. You may have hindered or ruined a potential alliance that could have brought the war to a swift end with minimal bloodshed.”

 

“You want me to acknowledge a man in open rebellion against me, who seems have little regard for oaths. He abandoned the Nights Watch and he is also likely a madman spouting nonsense about some shadows in the dark, the others and White Walkers.” _Ok fair point, Jon could have been more tactful on that point. Not sure how though._

 

Tyrion grabs his goblet and takes a large mouthful of Arbour Gold. _Gods I miss this, Mereenese wine tastes like fermented piss. Hell, even the North and the Nights Watch have better alcohol than them_

“I cannot speak about his Nights Watch vows, but he seems to be like his father. He holds oaths and honour close to his heart. A madman though?” Tyrion looked at her with a knowing smile. “Do you honestly think he would have come all this way likely against his council to treat with you. With a Wildling and a letter from the Nights Watch to give as testimonies? There has to be at least a grain of truth in there after all. Dragons were gone for centuries and you brought them back from the brink, is it so hard to believe that it is a possibility that these dead men are real?”

 

“I will think about what you have said but I still doubt that this Jon Sn… Stark has honour let alone holds it close to his heart.”

 

_Is she still holding old grudges against the north from the rebellion?_ “Your grace, if he had no honour why didn’t he simply just keep Dark Sister? It is Valyrian steel he could have removed the handle of the blade and put a wolf on it and gave it to one of his sisters. That is what my father did her melted down the Stark Ancestral Sword, Ice and made two new ones for House Lannister. But Jon Stark didn’t keep it he did what his father did when he slew Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, he returned the sword back to its family. To its rightful place. Lord Eddard was one of if not the most honest and honourable man that has ever lived. _The only smirch on his honour is the man that I am trying to get you to work with_. It is an open secret that Lord Eddard was executed by my nephew on false charges. Do you realise that you not only insulted both Jon, his sister and his men but also publicly embarrassed yourself in front of your allies, whose loyalty is suspect at best? Dorne Joined you not out of obligation but out of power, While the Reach joined out of spite towards my family and want revenge. What does this say to them once they have removed or accomplished their ambitions? Would you then be expendable? Simply a means to an end? A footnote in history?

 

“Lord Tyrion, you keep praising the Starks for their honour.” _Sidestepping my question._ “If Lord Stark is honourable because he returned a sword back to its family. Then how does this great man come to be a figurehead in a rebellion against my family, that lead to the death of Rhaegar, his wife, their two children. they were my niece and nephew. The War led to the death of my parents if my mother wasn’t stressed and anxious about the war she may have lived. Lord Eddard man, whose best friend sent an assassin to murder a baby girl in her crib or a mother with child on the other side of the planet.” _Blaming Lord Eddard for the rebellion? The death of her family, Robert’s attempted murder of her. This is revisionist history if I have ever witnessed it. Was she tutored by sycophants on the history and politics of Westeros?_

 

“I suppose that’s one interpretation, where did you get this information?”

 

“A lot of the information I had received had come from My brother Viserys and some of it from Magister Illyrio and others from word of mouth from merchants to sailors at a port.” _So, I was right information from a scared exiled young boy tuned madman, A man who wants to restore the Targaryen monarchy and nonsense and rumours from commoners._

“So, you believe information from your bother? A man you said was mad? The man you told me attempted to cut open your stomach to give your husband his babe? Illyrio who’s whole motivation from what I could infer was simply to restore your family line to the throne, A Yes man someone to placate him and motivate him to reclaim the throne, and people who could have been paid to start rumours are your fountain of knowledge?” Daenerys frowned and looked out to the sea with her face taut in thought.

 

“Daenerys.” She looked at him blushing slightly and took a rather healthy amount of wine in her mouth. “I do not claim to know everything about the contemporary history of Westeros but I can only tell you what I know. Let’s break this down. Robert’s Rebellion was caused by your father executing, which is a very generous word for it. Lord Rickard Stark and his heir Brandon Stark. He suspended Lord Rickard from the ceiling above a fire in the middle of the throne room and had Brandon have some sort of device that strangles him if he attempts to move so your father had a sword placed just out of Brandon’s reach. Well, suffice it to say Brandon watched his father burn alive and in his attempt to save him killed himself due to the device around his neck.” A tear came down her cheek.”  Your father announced to Lord Arryn to hand over both Eddard and Robert for treason. They committed no crime. After my father had your niece, nephew and good sister killed it was Lord Eddard who wished to have my father and the men who committed this heinous crime to be either sent to the wall or executed but Robert could only see your family as ‘dragonspawn’. Lord Eddard left to find his sister dead and returned home to Winterfell. Robert and Ned were never together close again. Many years later Lord stark became hand to Robert, Robert ordered you, your babe killed. According to Varys Lord Stark resigned from his post and told him that he would not harm a defenceless child nor her babe. He even pleaded with Varys to stop the assassination but the orders were already made so Varys made contact with Ser Jorah.

 

“I never knew that. So, it is true my father earned his name. The Mad King. So, I insulted a man who saved my life and the man who attempted to right the wrongs committed by his own side in the war?”

 

 “Yes, but unfortunately you also insulted the memory of Robb Stark. To call him a usurper is defiantly not a fair thing. He like his father rebelled against a tyrant. My Nephew Joffrey, the little cunt.” She smiled. “The cunt like I told you executed Lord Stark for false charges, he also held both Lady Arya and Lady Sansa hostage. Lady Arya or well now Princess Arya who had met in the throne room. To call him a usurper recognises Joffrey’s legitimacy.

 

“Why did Jon Stark not inform me or call me out on these glaring issues. I insulted him.Why would he allow me to disgrace the memory of his father and brother… his family? I would have left the court return home or told him the truth embarrass him in front of the open court.”

 

“Jon was a bastard, he never knew his mother. His father’s wife neglected him and shunned him. He felt like his only way of belonging was to join the Nights Watch. So, I can Only assume he took my advice about using his bastardry as his armour.” _Smart Lad._ “As to you insulting his family, he came asking for help against dead men beyond the wall. He loses nothing by remaining silent and everything by antagonising you.” _It seems that Jon has a brain inside that head, no longer impulsive…or at least less impulsive. If this debacle had happened when I first met him he would have charged at her to strangle her or leave the area and go and sulk._ “If you want, to continue the attempt to have the North either as your ally or as your vassal.” _The best you could hope for is to attempt to make an alliance rather than pursue making him swear fealty. While Jon seems calm and stoic, he is a Northman and a Stark. A proud man, his Northman blood will never allow a southern monarch ruling them. And his wolf blood would compel him to not bow to someone who insulted his pack. Hmm Just like a Lion and it’s pride._

 

“I Will take your advice in regard to dealing with The King in the North. How would you advise how I should deal with our allies? Prince Doran has asked to be to be betrothed his son Quentyn, any child from our union will be of my name. While his daughter Arianne will wed Willas. It will create a triumvirate bond bound in blood.

 

“I would hold off making promises of marital vows. Especially when all of them have sworn of serve you already. Why waste a perfectly good way to pacify and create an alliance with a potential ally?

 

A few days later there was a small council meeting. Ser Barristan eyeing the carved figurines looking towards the reach Westerlands border.

 

“We should move the Reachmen up the ocean road and send the Dornish through the Boneway a two-pronged approach, if we take both the Stormlands and take out Casterly Rock Cersei’s power only resides with the walls of Kings Landing and only fear will hold her rule for a time, it will be a rule in which there will be no commerce nor food. Providing us leverage against her and leverage against the King in the North with diplomacy.” Tyrion eyed Daenerys awaiting a heated comment or argument but she held her tongue. And just nodded her assent.

 

“Speaking of the King in the North he has been speaking to a few of your lords and retainers my queen.”  The spider advised. _Please let Jon not do anything stupid that will antagonise Daenerys. If this goes well she might be able to use some of the information from a firsthand source._

 

“Who?”

 

“Me, Your Grace. “Doran spoke looking at her sitting in his chair. “He was asked if my people could spare any men, criminal or otherwise to send to the wall. I was quite shocked at how much he is like his father, although I never meet the man I only knew him by reputation. He seems earnest that the Watch needs all the help it can get.” _Something must be happening North of the Wall if he is actively undermining a queen in her own holding._

 

“I also spoke with the man, however, I think I unnerved him” The Queen of thrones smirked. _Cannot blame him_. “He seems the brooding sort, I found him standing on one of the cliffs on the north coast just standing there for hours before one of his sisters came to speak with him. They seemed to have an argument perhaps not all is sun shines and rainbows in The North” _That is because it is dreary and bloody cold in The North._

 

“Lady Ollena, did the King of Winter say anything important?” asked Tyrion. _Why is she so interested in the Stark King? Her apartments are in the southern section of the castle she has no real reason for knowing he was brooding on a cliffside and arguing with his sister._

 

“He asked me about food, men and weapons for the Watch, not his people. I think he has his priorities mixed. He also thanked me for caring for his sister in Kings Landing and gave his condolences to me for the loss of my family, That he understood how it feels to lose family in a Lannister plot and unable to stop it before it happened. She glares at Tyrion then back to her queen yet her eyes soften somewhat. _Sure, blame the dwarf! The easy scapegoat who was despised by his father and sister who committed these atrocities._

 

“I can send some of my little birds to find out more about him behind closed doors to see if we cannot decipher his line of thought. At any rate your grace the man also spends a lot of his time with his men, whether it be sparing, drinking or talking. He seems to be a man of his people. He and his mean seem wary of any of the servants who come to clean or provide food. According to one of my birds, every time the cleaners or food servers enter the guest apartment they stop talking and a guard is always present in the room. He has also ordered a handful of his soldiers to maintain a guard of his ships. _Smart keeping his one way off this rock protected. Seems to be a tactician just like his brother. He also has taken advise from Sansa it seems, avoiding wandering ears._

 

Tyrion took a sip from his goblet pondering over the news of King Jon. _Perhaps his queen and he can come to an arrangement or a truce between the two countries while she solidifies her rule over her dominion while he deals with the threat beyond the war. But how do I bring these two monarchs to sit at the same table and break bread?  Obliviously Daenerys will have to apologise in open court and again in private, but words are wind she should give him a token of her apology. What could it be? Jon must need something other than an alliance. All he asked for was an alliance. Well, that can’t happen yet. He never asked for anything material things during the parlay. Jon, you are full of surprises where did you start to think with your head. You must always start higher than you want to get what you need in a negotiation._

_He did ask for men and food from the Martells and the Tyrells. Well, food and manpower are not exactly something we can just hand away. Guess I will have to make a little journey to the guest apartments._

 

“Thank you, my lords and my lady. I am grateful to you all for your counsel. You are dismissed. Daenerys then walked over to the balcony to watch her children play together in the narrow sea. As Lady Ollena walked over to her. Tyrion turned and left the room taking his small legs to see if he can find his old friend in his apartments.

 

As he made him to the final corridor leading to the Stark residence Tyrion noticed two guards standing at attention outside of the main doors. The guards are still unarmed. _Such a strange look guards holding their vigil outside of a royal apartment without weapons. I suppose it provides some security and shows the loyalty of his men to risk their lives without a weapon to protect them._

As he approached the end of the corridor one of the men knocked on the door behind them. The door remained closed and one of the bearded men looked at him. “What are you doin here milord, vistin his Grace, The White Wolf?

 

“Yes, ser. Is his Grace in his apartments?”

 

“Aye Milord.” The man on the left nodded and opened the door walking in with Tyrion while another guardsman from inside walked out and continued the vigil with the man outside. _Looks like the Targaryen banner above the central mantel has been either covered up or replaced with the Stark Direwolf._ They walked to another door again guarded by two guards. Who knocked on the door.

_Did that parley make Jon have such a bad impression on Daenerys and her intentions that he is constantly guarded by his men even with the safety of his own apartments? Definitely not good. Time for the Hand to wipe.”_

As the door opened. Princess Arya briskly walked out of the solar and with a stony face but her eyes shooting him daggers and left followed by Jon’s familiar and namesake and a guard. The wolf looked Tyrion sniffed him and continued to follow the Princess. As Tyrion walked in he noticed a lot of the myrish carpets and other Essossi ‘exotic’ decorum was removed. _A true Northman. Avoiding luxury despite being a king._

“Lord Tyrion, how may I help you? Gregor fetch Ser Davos.” While his voice seemed happy to meet Tyrion his eyes looked sad. Must have had another row with his sister or his eyes are permanently looking sullen.

 

“Aye, White Wolf.” The man nodded and walked out.

 

“Take a seat, my friend. You are always welcome here and in Winterfell considering how much you have helped me and my family.”

 

“Even after what my family did to you and what happened in the parley between Ice and Fire?”

 

“Aye, your family is not you. As to Daenerys well let’s say that she’s not the first person to insult me or mine to my face and won’t be the last. I don’t know what I had expected from the first parley but what happened was less than I hoped but far better than what I had feared. A frosty parley is still better than being eaten by her dragons.  He reached up to his chest and patted it. _Interesting he did that several times in the parley with Queen Daenerys._

 

“What did you expect, Jon. That should accept your alliance abandoning her war she has been waiting for her whole life. And send all her troops north to fight the Walkers beyond the wall on the word of a man she doesn’t know. It is not a reasonable thing to ask.

 

The Door Opened. Ser Davos walked in and halted “My apologies, your grace you requested an audience with me?”

 

“Aye Davos take a seat.” The man took a seat. Jon looked at the two men then looked shocked. “My apologies Lord Tyrion, would you like a drink, I have some wine? Ser Davos?”

 

Both men accepted, so Jon poured the wine from the bottle into three large tankards. _Ahh, Dornish Red._

“Your Grace, what would you like to discuss with me?” inquired Davos

 

“Lord Tyrion was explaining to me that we should have taken another avenue in approaching the queen. “

 

“Oh. And how may I ask is that? We were quite respectful and if I may speak plainly your grace” Jon nodded. “Tormund was discussing how you just rolled over taking all the insults to not repeat his rather vulgar phrasing he was calling you too submissive.”

 

“Yes well, the Queen has recognised that she has done an extreme disservice to House Stark by airing her grievances about your house in open court. She would like to make amends by offering her apologies and she requests that you be given something in order for you two to restart negations.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe you are a northern fool. I am asking if there is something I can do to help you.”

 

“Dragonglass.”

 

“Dragonglass?” Tyrion repeated

 

“According to my friend in the Citadel and Ser Davos here, have both told me that beneath Dragonstone there is enough Dragonglass to mine. This can then be used to stop the walkers and their army.”

 

“Aye, My Lord if I remember correctly King Stannis found a vein of the stuff in a cave on the northern beaches below the cliff.”

 

“I will talk to her Grace and if she decides that this is an appropriate gift. She shall contact you. Tyrion took the tankard and drank the contents and put it down before exiting the room to talk to his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sister chapter of this should be up in the next few days. This chapter and the next intersect. 
> 
> Enjoy.


	15. Arya 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sister chapter to the last chapter. The second part of Jon and Dany getting some well-needed advice and sense smacked into them.

Arya

 

Arya woke from her slumber, despite waking up in a foreign land, under another ruler who seems to hate her family. _If she so much as insinuates that Jon will be Dragon food she will be given the gift. I already lost so much of my family to the bloody whims and wishes of tyrants and plotters._

 

She rose from her bed and found a large white mass in front of the fire. Ghost. _him sitting there reminds me of Nymeria. I wish she was here to spend time with her brother but she is at Winterfell in The North where she belongs looking after my pack instead of hers._

 

“Get up.”

 

Ghost just opened one eye lazily at her. Blood red eyes staring at her. Before moving his muzzle to his tail which effectively hid his face from the light in the room.

 

Arya found one of her boots and threw it gently at him. “I said, get up, you chose to follow me everywhere. I do not like it but you made your choice let’s break our fast then talk to your master about not allowing people to walk all over the Starks and especially him.” _What an idiot. There was a time where if someone so much as insults him or his pack he would have punched them. Like that time when Theon called him a whore’s bastard, he broke his nose. Now he has bloody over corrected from being easily insulted to laying over and taking insults not just to himself but our Lord father and Robb. Robb…. I can’t let Jon do something stupid. Not like Robb did. Jon was the only one who understood me when we were children. He had my back. He gave me Needle. If he cannot think straight I will have ring his head like a bell._

Ghost finally got up and walked to the door. Arya looked at her clothes. She put on a dress and a pair of breeches. The duo walked out and as they walked down the stairs as two of the guardsmen followed the duo, all the way into the main entry chamber. She found Davos sitting at a table reading. She walked up to him and awaited him to acknowledge her.

 

“Ahh. Princess.” _Great before it was ‘Arya you’re a lady. which was bad. Now Jon is a king I’m now a princess._ “Apologies, Arya. Forgive an old man who grew up calling all nobility by their titles, it is what is expected.” He gave her a smile. _He reminds me of father but older. Is that a part of why Jon keeps him around?_

“Where’s Jon?” _I am never calling him King, or any of that other stupid titles. Jon is Jon. And if I did his head would grow ten times the size of The North._

 

“He was talking about walking the grounds. Tormund told me he was up by the northern cliffs. A lovely place on a clear day you can just see the Craw Claw Point. Just beyond that as you know is the Northern Kingdoms.”

 

“Thank you, Ser Davos.”

 

“My…Arya if you insist on being called by your given name, If I may request you just call me Davos. Let us just drop the pompous honorific and titles.” _Maybe he likes you because you’re not up yourself like most of the lords._

“Thank you, Davos.” He nodded and smiled. She walked out of the apartments still with the men tailing her. Ghost by her side. _Despite how mad I am at Jon. Having Ghost follow me everywhere is like a piece of Jon is watching over me._ Since she didn’t know any other ways out of the castle she backtracked from the night before. AS she walked into the Throne Room she saw The Dragon Queen escorted by Ser Barristan the Bold. _Father said we could always trust him._  Then the other is another man with what looks like a Mormont sigil. _Traitor! The Mormonts are sworn to the Starks what is he doing following her and not Jon._ Arya caught the amethyst eyes of the queen. Arya gave her a filthy look. Before the queen walked into a different room.

She walked outside and eventually found her way to the cliffside Jon standing in the wind cloak billowing in the wind. She turned on her heel as Ghost walked up to his master. She looked at her escort.

 

“Go away now I’m going to speak to Jon now.” The men looked at each other before walking back down the hill but from where they stood the crest of the hill was still visible but they were just out of earshot. She turned back to her brother and walked up to him.

 

“Jon.”

 

“Little Sister”

 

“Jon, were you hit in the head before that meeting with the Targaryen.”

 

“No, no I was not hit on the head.”

 

“Then are why were you so stupid? Letting another Targaryen, another person who has been crowned spit on our house.” She yelled at him.

 

Jon flinched. “I’m not a Stark. I have taken a name that does not belong to me.”

 

“Shut up! Jon, you are a Stark, you may have grew up a Snow, but you have always been my brother. And if you were not a true Stark do you think Robb would have made you his heir, would the Northerners have rallied to you? I know you are a Stark, Robb knew it too even when you didn’t have father’s name you were a Stark in all but name.” She yelled at Jon growing in frustration.

 

Before his face returned to his ‘King face’. “Perhaps we should speak on this back inside away from prying eyes.”

 

“What are you worried that it makes a bad impression on you? You’ve already done that. But sure, have it your way.” _You must look after one another. Lone wolf dies but the pack survives. We may argue but from the outside, we must look like a pack. It will protect us. That was father was trying to tell me about Sansa. Because we argued in front of Cersei she used that wedge._

 

They walked back into their apartments and into his solar. He sat down and she remained standing behind her designated seat.

 

“Now we are here. Are you ready to listen, Jon?”

 

“Aye”

 

“You let her spit on Father’s name, she spat on Robb’s name. What’s worse is she kept referring you to a bastard, a liar and a madman.”

 

“Aye, she did. What would have me do then Arya? Insult her call her out and take the chance she won’t feed me to her dragon?”

 

“Yes. By letting her walk all over us and you letting her shows The Northern Kingdoms to be weak. Then to make things even worse after she has finished verbally smacking us down. You turn around and give her a Valyrian sword. A weapon we could have used in the great war.” She yelled.

 

Jon sighed. “The last time I antagonised a person in a position of power. I was murdered. Robb was murdered by pissing off powerful vassals and pissing of Tywin Lannister. I was... I was trying to play it smart.”

 

_Sansa was right it seems Jon was put through all seven hells and back again. Murdered by his own people like Robb._

“Jon, Robb and my mother were killed by allowing people to scheme behind him because he kept making the wrong decisions. Being a Lord is different from being a King. Our father was a lord he answered to King Robert.  Would he have allowed someone insult him or his?”

 

“I do not know much of King Robert other him being an overweight drunkard a very different man from the Demon of the Trident. But I knew his brother. King Stannis.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Would Stannis have allowed someone like Cersei, or Joffrey insult his family.”

 

“No. He would have stood up for himself and those he cared about.”

 

“What about Mance, the way Tormund speaks is that you admired him or even your Lord Commander?

 

“No neither would.”

 

“Then why should you? she yelled.” The two siblings just stared at each other neither backing down. Their stand-off was ruined by a knock on the door as the imp and Gregor escorted the imp in. She walked past him giving him a look of disdain as she leaves.

 

_I hope Jon listens to me. I can’t let him end up like the rest of our family. Our Lord Father executed for no reason. By the little shit, Joffrey. Robb, mother, my good sister and their unborn babe killed by Tywin, Littlefinger, Freys and Boltons. Rickon by the Boltons. Bran and Rickon almost by Theon. Grandfather and uncle Brandon killed for trying to save Aunt Lyanna who ended up being raped and killed._

 She and Ghost walked around the castle finding a staircase that leads down to the port. She sat down watching the queens three dragons talking each other in mid-air just above the sea. Ghost lied down and rested his head on her lap. Silently watching the dragons in the corner of his eye.

 

_Maester Luwin was wrong about dragons no longer existing anymore nor would they return. Why couldn’t the queen have been nicer and not decide to attack House Stark? She could be like Visenya riding the dragon with Dark Sister in one hand, helping us like a Dragon Warrior Queen._

She was broken out of her reverie as she heard a feminine voice. “They are beautiful, aren’t they?” _Life is never easy. Well if Jon won’t speak out against her I will have to step up and show that the Wolves of the North won’t just roll over. Regardless if it is a Stag, Lion, Twin Bridges, A Flayed Man or a Dragon attempting to kick us down._

As Arya turned to look at her. Arya’s assigned guard looked at her asking what to do. Arya nodded to the men. Who walked just down a few flights of stairs.  As Ghost looked at the Targaryen Queen he silently snarled. “Shut up you” Arya then looked up at the Queen. “Come back to lie about my brother and my family?”

 

The Queen looked taken back. Arya didn’t relent. “You think just because you lost your family that you never knew you can attack us? I was there when my father was killed, and I saved by the Nights Watch the very people you called madmen for believing in dead men. I watched my eldest brother’s body that was decapitated and replaced with his wolf’s head parade around at the Twins. During the Red Wedding, he killed by his own men. It was all orchestrated by the same man that ordered your niece and nephew killed. Arya spat.

 

“I did not know” the queen replied softly.

 

“Jon, my brother who approached you, went into your court upon your invitation.  Found out my sister was raped and hurt by Ramsay Bolton. He fought for her he protected her. He watched our youngest brother killed in front of him. He fought for our family. Not for glory. He became King to protect us, his family and the North. We are a pack. We stay together in spite of adversity. We will weather through the winter, can you and yours say the same?”

 

Arya continued her verbal assault while the queen was shocked into silence. “How would you have felt if your only family member alive serving in the Nights Watch? And you couldn’t find a way to get there knowing that if you could make it you would be safe. Instead, I had to make other choices.

 

The queen looked at her more abashed.

 

“After I escaped Kings Landing I made a list of people I was going to kill. Many names have been marked off that list. The North Remembers, Your Grace. We remember those who help us and we remember the slights. Just ask the Freys and the Boltons.”

 

“I know I can never completely make up for insulting your family. Ignorance is no excuse. All I can ask is your forgiveness for the crimes I committed against your family. And hope that I can make amends to bring Dragon and Wolf to the table to restart negotiations.” The queen spoke quietly and sincerely.

 

“Jon won’t bend the knee. The Starks and The Northern Kingdoms have faced too much at the hands of a southern ruler. It does not matter who is sitting on that ugly throne. Targaryens, Baratheons or Lannisters. The Starks, Tullys and Arryns get the short end of the stick. We are a pack we understand that the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. They swore to Jon to follow him and he in return protects them. He can’t do that by being subservient to another.” Arya stood up and walked past the queen and her two foreign spearmen with Ghost and her escort in tow. Feeling some measure of success putting both her brother and the Dragon Queen in their places, to stop making act like idiots.


	16. Lord Glover 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. I have been wrestling with the plot of this story, I can see a charcarcters story going in two different directions but I will come to that fork in the road when I reach it. see which path if either is appropriate.
> 
> Enjoy.

Glover

Robett was just finishing his lunch. He just put the last morsel of hard bread and rasher of bacon into his mouth and took a large mouthful of ale.

_Ned’s son. Ahh, Ned’s son. He definitely takes after him. He worries about what is in front of him instead of the wider picture. In less than a moon’s turn, he has somehow managed to acquire three kingdoms. Four, if you include the Wildlings. Hell, it could even be five if we include the Nights Watch, bugger the normal rules they all seem to be shoved to the side out of sight when the Southerners want to. Just like bloody guest right. He seems to be the Lord Commander in all but name, He may have been relieved of his vows, but the current Lord Commander is a mate of Snow’s… Huh, I have to get used to referring him as Stark I suppose still a strange set of events that lead us here. But King Jon leaving not long after acquiring three kingdoms and two allies that need as much help as they can. He does not consolidate his realm, he leaves that up to his sister, a true born._

Lord Glover was broken out of reverie when Sansa Stark, followed by her massive woman knight guard and her lackey, her squire. Sansa approaches Glover and spoke. “Lord Glover, House Stark needs your assistance, The Maester has found that here in The North we have a large quantity of Dragonglass, which as you know from brother, is vital in the upcoming war against the dead.”

 

“Aye, so where is this Dragonglass, from what I can tell it is not near or in the Wolf’s Wood perhaps in or around Sea Dragon Point the water around there is always warm.”

 

“You miss understand me, my lord, the glass is not located in your holdings, but rather in Skagos. I had sent a raven north to the island to ask for their help, they replied with needing help with itineraries and tools.”

_Old gods give me strength! She wants me to visit the island of cannibals. I am fucked. I should have joined followed house stark against the Boltons when they asked, instead she is trying to get rid of me. That won’t happen I will succeed in this prove my loyalty to Jon Stark and Wolves of The North. To show them that the Mailed Fist is still there to protect the wolves. If I complete this task, I will reclaim the honour I lost for my family and for myself. I told the whole North I will stand behind Jon Snow, I will support him in every way I can, I am no craven!_

“Aye, Princess Regent. How many men do I need, Tools and what not? When do I leave?” Sansa looked surprised but quickly replaced her emotion with a look of indifference.

 

“Lord Glover you will depart within the week, in order to send a raven to your family and make your necessary obligations before you depart. I also will need you in the great hall in an hour, a raven has arrived from Harrenhal.” She nodded and walked off.

_Perhaps Sansa is the better option as our ruler... No, I will Stand behind Jon Stark the White Wolf. He gave me forgiveness when I deserved none. I shall always be grateful, I will show him with my actions, even when I am sent to a cannibal infested Island, but is it any less terrifying as what the king himself has done? He left the safety of the North to treat with the Targaryen Girl, the daughter of the Mad King who owns three fucking huge dragons. I pray to the Old Gods that King Jon survives the south. The last couple of decades have shown that we Northmen and in particular the Starks have killed or worse by the South and their fucking game that if you are in their way they cut you down. My kin Ethan and the Starks Rickard, Brandon, Lyanna, Ned, Robb almost both Sansa and the Little She Wolf.  Perhaps Old Cregan had it right do what you have to in the south then you fuck off and let the south deal with the aftermath. I also pray that The White Wolf does not follow his brother’s footsteps. Marrying a foreign whore. Well… If he does marry the Dragon Queen, she will at least be able to provide assistance to us is from a proper noble family despite their perchance for madness. She’s better than a Volantene commoner. The King Who Lost the North. The King who thought with his prick and led to the devastation of the North under the tyranny of the Boltons and the then thought ruin and demise of House Stark._

 It was almost time for a meeting with some lords and knights with the princess regent. He walked into the Great hall to find seven people the table where arranged in a way to that everyone could see each other’s faces. He sat down next to Lord Manderley.

 

“Sers and My lords. I have received a raven from my uncle Edmure. Ser Jaimie Lannister was spotted and subsequently apprehended in our southern marches on the southeastern banks of the God’s eye. His retinue of a few hundred men have been imprisoned in Harrenhal and Ser Jaimie and his lieutenant are being escorted to Winterfell by ship with Lord Mallister via the Salt Pans and up the white knife. Lord Manderley I trust we have enough ships to protect them?”

 

“Aye, The King Slayer won’t escape us this time I promise you, my princess.”

 “Lord Manderley also send a raven to prepare a ship for Skagos by the week's end.”

The fat man blinked at her. “Aye.”

 

The rest of meeting consisted of Sansa asking Lord Blackwood and Lord Royce the state of their respective kingdoms and what they needed and what they had to spare. She moved the conversation than to The Blackfish asking how training was going. He explained to her that they should be somewhat competent by the time the war happens god’s willing. She then dismissed her advisors.

 

As everyone was about to leave Lord Glover rose but a hand gripped his forearm. “Lord Glover, may I ask a few questions in private after all have left the room.”

Lord Glover nodded his ascent and sat back down, waiting for the room to clear and Blackfish to start talking.

 

“Glover. I have never had the chance to meet my niece’s, brother. The King I heard mixed reports about the man.”

 

_Seven Hells._

The Blackfish continued. “King Robb, the Young Wolf, spoke of him as his brother, never as his bastard brother. Hell, he bloody named the boy his heir despite him being in the Watch. While my Cat, she spoke of how the boy was always eyeing the Lordship and their father and seemed to want to take the Lordship from his true-born siblings. I am unsure which is closer to the truth, I was hoping for a less biased outlook on the situation.”

 

_Why me. Seven Fucking Hells._ “I never knew the boy when he was growing up, only hearsay from my brother and other Lords and what not. But since I have known him… He is with no doubt in my mind a Stark.” Tears building up in Robett’s eyes and his throat tightening. “He… he pardoned me for not helping him retake Winterfell from the Bolton cunts. But he is more than willing to hand out northern justice when necessary. He executed the traitor Baelish. The White Wolf also has balls of steel. After finding out he needs more help, he bloody goes off to the Targaryen Girl for assistance despite her family’s history with his and her bloody huge dragons she commands. But from what I know of his childhood, he was a Solemn child, just like his father. He was best mates with his brother, Robb and he and his youngest sister were as thick as thieves.”

 

The Blackfish nodded and patted Lord Glover on his shoulder and departed from the room.

 

_Now I just have to write a letter to Sybille and my Little Lord and Lady. And perhaps speak to Larence before he leaves if not send a raven to the lad in his holding and perhaps if he is willing to wait  I can offer to the hand of my daughter if not, I could arrange the sister of the current Lord of Flints Finger. I will also have to make time to pray to the Old Gods before I make my travels. It will have to be either late one night or early one morning to avoid the strange Stark boy, telling me that Gallbart and I looked so happy and carefree when my brother and I use to play Theon Stark and Argos Seven Star in the Wolfs Wood. Such a strange and creepy child. He makes the hairs stand on the back of my neck._


	17. Dany 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, for the wait between chapters. I have been in the selecting my units for my semesters this year. And had to deal with some of my units clashing, or me not being allocated then miraculously an hour later being allocated, then not again. ugh.

Dany

 

She was sitting in the antechamber next to the throne room, preparing for her public apology to the people of the Northern Kingdoms of Westeros and their king. Jon Stark. A member of a house she considered her enemies.

 

“Tyrion, what happens if King Jon Stark decides to decline the offer of attending court, or even dismisses my apology to him, his family and the people of his kingdoms?”

 

“Jon is not a vindictive man. This is probably the upside of him being a true Northman, a Stark or perhaps it was his upbringing, living in the shadow of his siblings.  From what Varys has heard from his little birds, both in the North and here on Dragonstone. He is a straightforward man, he may be more solemn and reserved. However, when someone crosses the line drawn in the proverbial sand, and actually harms his family, like Ramsay Bolton, the reports gathered was that Jon pummelled him into the ground and the last scion of House Bolton was last seen entering a dungeon bruised and bloodied and alone. Ramsay raped his sister, killed his brother and held the North under threat of being flayed. Just ask Theon Greyjoy. Jon explained to me earlier that, he expected the worst from the talks but hoped for the best and you gave him somewhere in the middle.”

 

_He expected me to burn him alive or feed him to my children?_

 

Daenerys cleared her throat. “So, I will apologise for my ignorance towards contemporary Westerosi politics, and history. I will also apologise for my unjust words towards the Late Lord Stark, Jon Stark himself. After I have made verbal amends I will show him that my word means something and I will grant him access to the caves beneath Dragonstone in order for him to mine for his dragonglass I will also provide men and tools for his mining expedition.”

 

_It still feels less than I should give him in reparations. It feels like I am just attempting to placate him. The bare minimum._

Tyrion stood up and knocked on the throne room door opening it ajar to speak to Missandei. “Is everyone there? The Northmen? Our Allies?”

 

“Yes, Lord Hand. It seems all is present in the room.”

 

Tyrion turned to look at Dany. He gave her a small smile. “Cheer up, my Queen. I have to deal with a broody Northern King and his terrifying little sister. I doubt I will be able to cope with all the brooding and tensions between the two monarchs and a little she-wolf.”

 

Dany gave a smile to Tyrion. “I know what you mean, I stumbled upon her watching my children with the white direwolf. The wolf saw me and started to snarl. she just told it to shut up, and it obeyed like it was the most normal thing to occur. Then she proceeded to be straightforward and berate me for attacking her family. She not so politely reminded me that while my family has suffered, it was not the only one.”

 

Tyrion smiled. “Ahh yes, I believe she takes after her Aunt Lyanna. I was told she was very straightforward and told you exactly what she thought. Princess Arya also takes after her being against the social normalcies expected of women. Well without further ado let us enter and get this show on the road.”

 

The duo entered the throne room. Dany walked up on to the dais and gracefully sat on her throne. and Tyrion shortly followed her and stood on just in front of her to her right. As she sat on her throne she realised her hands where shaking.

 

 _I have never been this nervous when taking court._ She quickly held her hands in her lap and looked out into the crowded room. Attempting to find the Northmen and Jon. That is when she spotted two distinct banners of House Stark, one the usual banner and another with a white wolf, with red eyes and a black background both were held up in the back near the main exit to the room. Not a few metres away was Jon’s sister and the direwolf. Next to them was Jon whispering into his key advisor.

 

_Well, at least he and his men are here. It means not all is lost._

One of her unsullied guards struck his spear into the ground silencing the room. Missandei then stepped forward. Introducing the people of the court to their Queen and then listing all the titles she has earned while she attempted to survive in Essos.  Missandei then walked back to her post and it was now Daenerys turn.

“Greeting my Lords and Ladies, dignitaries and King Jon Stark, his sister, the Princess Arya and his household.” The crowd began to murmur. She raised her hand and steeled her nerves to prevent her hand from shaking.

 

“It has been pointed out to me that I have been ignorant of the happenings of Westeros. I had insulted a man that many here would argue was a paragon of honour. The late Lord Eddard Stark. I had also completely and utterly disrespected one of the most ancient and noble houses Westeros has ever seen, a dynasty that has endured for thousands of years through adversity and through prosperous times. This house despite that my House has done to it has remained steadfast and loyal, even after My Father, the Mad King Aerys the second. Had unjustly executed Lord Rickard Stark and his heir Brandon Stark in the most heinous way. I will not recount what happened but know that there is no forgiveness for my father.For the crimes, he committed. Despite this the man that I dragged his name through the mud in the last week, had actually remained loyal and honourable, he attempted to right the wrongs of the rebellion, the murder of my niece, nephew and good-sister. Later in life, he attempted to stop me being assassinated by Roberts men. I will reiterate that the Starks were once one of the most loyal vassals of House Targaryen and where never thanked nor rewarded, instead, they were slighted, forced to lose land.

 

She looked scanned the room again letting her words sink in. Jon’s face remains unreadable. She slowly swivels her head to look at the rest of the room and looks at Tyrion. He slightly nods and gives a slight smile.

 

“King Jon Stark, Princess Arya as representatives and the head of your House and the former being the crowned monarch of the Northern Kingdoms please step forward.” The two siblings step forward towards to dais. Dany turns to look at Ser Barristan, and requests he comes to her.

 

She leans forward as he kneels to listen to her. She whispers. “Lord Commander, can you and a handful of men go into the royal armoury and take all of the Northern arms and bring them here as soon as possible. I wish to show trust in these men, as they have done to me.”

 

The ageing lord commander stands smiles proudly and puts a fist to his heart. “Your will be carried out your grace in haste.” And towards to barracks to get some men before he carries out his task.

 

She turns back now to the solemn king and his feisty little sister. “King Jon, I formally ask your forgiveness for the wrongs, my family and I have committed against you and House Stark. My ignorance of contemporary history and politics is no excuse. As a way to show my attempt at reconciling our two houses and kingdoms due to my public faux par, I will allow you to explore and mine all the dragonglass you need as well as providing you with maps, tools and men should you have need of it.”

 

Jon looked at her shocked, as did his sister. Jon recovered and gave her a grateful smile. _His smile makes me feel warm. It must be me able to traverse the game, making amends with the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms._ She returned the smile. “That is not all your Grace. I have realised that you had come to my island, with a small household guard, as well as bringing one of your kin. You have shown great faith and trust in me before even meeting me in spite of my family’s history. I wish to reciprocate this trust and faith that you had placed in me.”

 

Ser Barristan and ten unsullied entered through the antechamber with barrels of swords, shields and polearms. And placed them beside Jon and Arya. Both of the siblings again were shocked and Arya had a wide grin.

 

_I prefer her showing me a smile rather than her berating me and giving me death glances. The smile highlights her beauty and her young age._

 

She felt a pang of sympathy and understanding with the little she-wolfs as both her and Dany have both had to grow up rather quickly in dangerous environments.

 

Jon took out a rather long sword with a white wolf pommel, and slowly caressed it and mumbled something. He looked at her with emotion pouring from his eyes. “Thank you, your Grace.  For all I can forgive, I do.  House Stark has no quarrel with House Targaryen so long as we are left to our own devices.”

 

“Worry not, King Jon. I will not subjugate your realms. I just hope that this can be the start of an amicable alliance between the Wolves of The North and the Dragons of the South.” _We will have to have a discussion of borders and the like, so we can live in relative peace between the North and South._

 

The king took a deep sigh and looked slightly defeated yet at the same time thankful.  He turned and looked to where his men are. Then pointed his finger at the large red-headed man to the barrels who then with a few men took the barrels back to their apartments. As Arya deftly took a small thin blade and tied the scabbard around her waist.

“Aye, I hope for the same your grace.”

 

“Thank you, King Jon.” Court is now finished for the day if anyone has any queries talk to my Lord Hand Tyrion Lannister. Thank you.” She stood up and left the room and sat in her solar, overlooking the narrow sea. She was sipping a small goblet of Arbour gold.

 

A knock on her door broke her out of her silence. She granted access to the person at her door. Ser Barristan came in. “Ser Barristan, please have a seat, can I interest you in a goblet of Arbour gold?”

 

“Thank you, your grace.” He sat down next to her and took the offered goblet and took a sip. “You did well your grace, I would say that your brother, Prince Rhaegar would be proud. Solving an issue with that could lead to war, diplomatically and showing trust in Jon Stark.”

 

“Do you believe that Jon has actually forgiven me for my slights against him and his House?”

 

“Your Grace. I do not know the man personally but from what I have personally witnessed he… He seems to be Eddard Stark reborn.  When he gave you the missives from the Nights Watch and his brothers will. He unknowingly quoted verbatim his father when he had me read our King Robert’s last will and testament. However, unlike what happened to his father, whose household was slaughtered in front of his eyes and he was subsequently imprisoned then executed. You showed great restraint and diplomatic foresight to not to follow in Cersei’s and Joffrey’s footsteps.”

 

“Do you believe what he says about the threat to the North from the White Walkers?”

 

“Well, he did stay in here at your mercy after you slighted his family.” Dany winced at the reminder of her mistake. “There is also something in his eyes, the man has seen the true horrors of war. He has not gotten over the death of friends and allies. He likely never will. I have seen this in many men during the rebellion. Ned Stark twice after he found your family massacred and again when he returned from a failed rescue attempt to save his sister. Jaimie Lannister also had it though he would deny it after he killed your father when I returned to the capital I saw the uncontrollable grief in his eyes. Your Father also had it after The Defiance of Duskendale. I cannot say for certain that these dead men, the King speaks of are real, but his actions, his actions seem to speak that he is telling the truth.”

 

A comfortable silence permeated through her solar. “Ser Barristan, what do you know of Jon’s parentage?”

 

Ser Barristan taken this question by surprise almost chokes on his wine. “Well your Grace, His Father as you know very well now was Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his mother has been a long-running mystery. But what I can tell you is that something about Jon Stark certainly reminds me of someone other than his lord father.”

 

“Perhaps he reminds you of one of Lord Eddard Stark’s siblings. Or perhaps you recognise his mother, Lady Ollena tells me that his mother was a Dornish beauty whom Lord Eddard was sweet on during the Tourney of Harrenhal.” Ser Barristan grew rigid and uncomfortable.

 

“Ashara…” He cleared his throat.  “Lady Ashara Dayne was a beautiful woman, she was thought to be the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms. It is rumoured to have been dishonoured by Ned Stark during the tourney of Harrenhal. Later when the war was over she gave the child to Ned and committed suicide from the guilt of handing over her only child or died from a broken heart as Ned Stark had wed Lady Catelyn Tully.”

 

“If that is the case, I now know where Jon Stark got his looks from.”  Spoke Daenerys. Ser Barristan looked at her with a smile and a cocked brow. Dany felt her face heat up from the flush. _Did I really say that out loud?_

Her Lord Commander recognised her discomfort and cleared his throat again and took a sip from his chalice. “There are many rumours about Jon Stark’s heritage on his maternal side from; a simple commoner, to a Dornish peasant, …Lady Ashara Dayne, A fisherman’s daughter from the sisters and a woman named Wylla if Robert Baratheon is to be believed. King Robert actually had a bet to find out who Ned Stark’s bastard’s mother was. He told me he aimed to approach Ned about it after visiting Winterfell, but Eddard remained tight-lipped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue where this one finishes. It should be released around this time next week, I have to start a new schedule to work around my new timetable.


	18. Dany 5

Dany

 

 

Just before nightfall, Dany decided that she should get to know the monarch to the north of her kingdom.

 

She found Missandei. “Missandei, can you deliver a message to King Jon, and ask him would he be willing to for him and his advisors to share a meal with me and mine?”

 

“Yes, Your grace.”

Dany entered the room with a circular table. She smelt the fragrance of Essossi spices and fish. She also had fish baked in the Westerosi fashion in case of her Northern guests did not enjoy the Essossi pallet. She sat next to Tyrion who was already drinking the wine. _Of course, he is. Oh, Tyrion._

 

“Tyrion, I hope you will remain conscious and sharp-witted for this dinner. Before Jon comes I hope that you will keep the conversations away from White Walkers. I do not yet truly believe that dead men exist, although I am no longer completely against the thought, I wish to refrain from ruining this potential alliance.”

 

“Is it Jon now is it? Not Jon Snow, or King Jon, Jon Stark or even the White Wolf?” Tyrion gave her a knowing smile.

 

Dany’s face flushed. She took swallowed some of her wine. “I have no Idea what you are referring to my Lord. The only reason I am referencing to him in such an informal matter is I wish to establish a good relationship with the North and the only way to do that is to be more accommodating to their King and it seems that King Jon does not place such a high importance on titles and honorifics.”

 

Tyrion smirked again, giving her a small nod. “That is true King Jon Stark, does not seem to hold his own station as high as others would in his position. His own men and subjects refer to him as the White Wolf. When he issues a command, it seems to be; ‘Aye White Wolf’, not your Grace or your majesty. It is a quaint and queer thing but the North is quite dreary and they have to be different from the rest of us. If not to keep things interesting.” _So that huge wolf, that princess Arya was stalking her was not her wolf, but Jon’s? But the wolf obeyed her without question. Not even my Dragons are able to do that with anyone else._

Just then Missandai led in the man of her thoughts, is younger sister, The redheaded Free Folk Ambassador. And Jon’s right-hand man, Ser Davos Seaworth, the former hand of the usurper Stannis Baratheon.

 

Jon sat down across from Daenerys. Arya to his left and Davos to his right and Tormund to the right of Davos.

 

Dany took a sip of her goblet. “Thank you, King Jon, for accepting my invitation to a small dinner between us and our advisors. I wish to again apologise for my actions since your arrival Making a public declaration is one thing but a personal apology without a large audience is just as important to convey my sincerity. I hope that we can make it water under the bridge. To continue, to forge the foundation of the relationship between North Westeros under the Stark banner and Southern Westeros under the Targaryen dragon.”

 

“Aye, your Grace, I think all of us here can say that you have made up more than enough, you have allowed us to mine dragonglass from your stronghold. This is more important to us than gold at the moment due…”

 

Tyrion interrupted Jon. “Ahh yes how is the mining operation going?” _Thank you, Tyrion, I cannot afford to alienate Jon and his realm. While I may not completely deny the existence of dead men anymore, doubt still remains. I still don’t know you enough Jon to forgo my doubts._

 

A member of the kitchen staff walked in and served the fish. Everyone was given two fillets of fish one was cooked in the Essossi fashion the other Westeros, with potatoes and assorted vegetables.

 

“It is can be a slow process when you start mining, we have to make sure the ground is stable. Ser Davos had recently just purchased some small birds from the village so we know if the mines are safe for us to breathe in. As of right now…” He looks at Ser Davos. “Would you say that we have finished creating the support structures?”

 

The older man stroked his beard in thought. “Aye, Your grace. As we speak we have about fifteen men mining as of right now while another fifteen are resting waiting for the shift change and if we continue to pitch in with the rest of the men we should have enough dragonglass in no time at all.” The older man smiled at Jon and then gave one to her.

 

That peaked her interest. She had heard that Jon had been close with his men, drinking and eating with them, sparring with them. But to actually work beside his men in a dirty mineshaft as equals? Maybe he is a man of the people.

 

 “You dig alongside your men? Is that normal for a man of your station to do so?” She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the reason from him.

 

“No, your grace…”

 

“We are equals here Jon, can we when in private dispense of our titles?”

 

Jon and Arya gave her a look of surprise. “Aye, Daenerys. We can do that. My father always taught me and Robb. That should you command a person to do a deed make sure it is one that you yourself would do.” Jon blinked back some tears at the thought of his father. Daenerys noticed that Arya grabbed Jon’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

 

_Is that what family does? Viserys used to look after me until he sold mother’s crown. Would Rhaegar or his children if they lived would they be like my siblings in a similar way to Jon and Arya? Would they love me? If I look back I’m lost._

Missandei cleared her throat. “King Jon Stark, if I may, what is your long-term goal after the war to the North?”

 

Jon looked even more morose. “He looked at Arya and squeezed her hand. He then brought his right hand up to his chest and held it to his heart. _Is that a nervous tick? He has done that a few times since we have met. Even Tyrion has mentioned it a few times._ She looked at Tyrion who also gave Jon a curious, yet sympathetic look.

She then noticed all of Jon’s compatriots looking at him with a nervous expression. Jon then lets go of Arya's hand and grasped Ser Davos arm and whispered something inaudible to his advisor, who then whispered Jon something back. Then Ser Davos gave Jon a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

 

Tyrion broke the awkward silence. “Has the Bastard of Winterfell, former pledger of abstinence and forgoer of a woman’s touch have any plans for marriage?”

 

Jon gave his friend a small smile. “No, my Lord I have no immediate plans for the future let alone marriage or children. I have heirs still. So that is not an immediate concern. I will be honest with you Daenerys, Tyrion and my Lady. I fear I will not survive the war.”

 

Dany felt her stomach drop at hearing a man tell a virtual stranger a solemn and distressing truth that he believed that may not live in a few years.

 

Arya punched Jon in the arm.  “Don’t talk like that Jon. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives you are no longer the lone wolf none of us are! You could finish what father wanted, repopulate the gift, fortify the west coast from the Ironborn. The Mormonts could become make Seaguard a functioning naval port. Make more glass gardens around the North to have harvest even in winter. And continue allowing women to fight.”

 

Tormund then laughed. “Aye, She-wolf. We could also make a secondary wall near the Fist of the First Men and clear out Hardhome and make a city there. The Free Folk would have income and still remain free and means we will have something to do besides reave and raid, leaving you Southerners to become soft and drink your grape water.

 

Davos stroked his beard. “Queen Daenerys. What about yourself if you don’t mind a humble, former smuggler asking.”

 

_Ser Davos does not trust us. I suppose that is fair, I have insulted his king and the king’s family and it seems that we are fishing for information on the North’s plans._

 

“I wish to establish a legal precedent that makes the monarchy and nobility both great and lesser be held accountable to the law just the same as common people. For too long has the nobility and reigning families walk over the farmers and common men and women and each other. I would also like to entertain the thought of having a group of representatives of the common folk make requests and bring their concerns to the crown, with some checks and balances, of course, to prevent The Crown from simply dismissing ideas on their whim.”

 

“Aye, that is an admirable and honourable thing to do Daenerys.” Jon gave her a smile.

 

The group finished their dinner, Dany, and Tyrion consciously avoiding talk of White Walkers.  She heard Jon telling Arya that he will see her in the morning as he will go out and see how the mining is going. Davos follows Arya out while Jon and Tormund go out of the keep towards the mines.

 

The next morning Dany walked out of her apartments and went out to her children. The three dragons were lying on the grassy knoll all three staring at Jon’s White Direwolf. Whom was holding his ground staring back. The wolf and her children exhibited no anger or malice in either party.

 

She heard men yelling down near the mine. She walked swiftly down to the beachside and saw a handful of Ironborn surrounded by Northmen all of a sudden, she felt something brush past her leg and then she saw the white direwolf sprint down to his master.  Jon and held Theon by the scruff of the neck while Arya was glaring at Yara with her hands behind her back, her sword missing. Jon then punches Theon across the Jaw. The latter stumbled and fell, hand rubbing his jaw.

 

“You’re lucky Theon, that all I did was punch you. I should execute you, Theon Turncloak.  You were our brother. Robb’s best friend and you betrayed him for a family you never knew!” _I can understand why your men respect you, Jon. For the most part, you are a man of few words but when you have to you show a cold, fiery demeanour. As if you released your inner predator. When you have to you can be quite intimidating._

 

“He knew us just fine. He understood that the Kraken is not a land animal for the soft green lands where the wolves live.”

 

Arya walked up closer to Yara. “And how well did that work out for him? He took Winterfell, that belonged us, the family that grew up with him. He faked the death of our Brother’s Rickon and Bran by killing innocent boys. He was then tortured by the Boltons. The only reason Theon is alive today is that he remembered what our Lord Father, Eddard Stark of Winterfell taught him. Honour. Something your people have little understanding. Theon saved his sister Sansa Stark of Winterfell. That is why he is not being executed.”

 

Dany noticed a shimmer of steel behind Arya. _I have to end this before this ends in bloodshed and then no one will win._ Dany then walked up to the Northmen and the Ironborn. The Unsullied assisting Jon in mining upon hearing her talk in her queen voice walked behind Daenerys. She held her head high, foregoing any semblance of warmth. “King Jon Stark you have struck one of my allies, I hope that you have a good reason for it? If not, we are going to have an issue which may not lead to an amicable parting of ways.”

 

“Aye, your Grace, I do. However, it was a family matter and it is finished.” He gave her a curt nod. “Ghost. Stay with Arya.”  Jon clapped his hands and his men returned to mining while Arya walked the beach with Ghost. _An apt name for the wolf._

 

“Theon, Yara what happened?” Yara was about to speak when Theon still holding his jaw looked at Daenerys. “As Jon said, it was a family discussion between those who grew up in Winterfell. We just had to clear the air.” Yara looked at Theon with anger before whistling and her and her men left for the keep.

 

“Lord Theon, I understand that you have a colourful history with the Starks of Winterfell. I hope that this event will not be a regular event. I need the alliance with the North and King Jon. I cannot afford any more political or domestic dissidence with them.” With that, she left Theon slightly shaking, noticing Jon’s sister watching her from a distance with Ghost wolf a few paces in front of her. Who gave her a slight, yet swift nod before returning to play with the wolf in the surf.

 

A few weeks have passed since the incident between the Ironborn and the Northmen. She was sitting in the painted table room with Varys, informing her of the comings and goings of those on Dragonstone and on the mainland.

 

“It appears your grace, that our dour King of the North has received a few ravens, they are from Winterfell, Harrenhal and The Citadel. Would your grace want to know what the contents provide?”

“You read Jon’s private correspondence? How are we supposed to show trust and foster a relationship between the two kingdoms, if we continue to stalk behind one another and use intrigue?”

 

Varys gave her a polite nod and a smile. “These are turbulent times, my queen. families separated, killed and people’s livelihoods put to the flames of war and famine. Trust is not always a luxury one can afford. However, if you wish I shall no longer check the letters of King Jon, nor his people. But as I have already done so, I will give you a briefing on the letters.” He waited for approval.

 

_I should trust Jon. How can he trust me if I looked into him behind his back? Would he do the same to me if I was in Winterfell?_ _Forgive me._ She gave Varys a nod and sipped her wine attempting in vain to ease her guilt.

 

“Well in the first letter from, Princess Regent Sansa. The Princess has sent a Lord Glover to the island of Skagos. As she had received a missive from the Stoneborn that they had dragonglass. Sansa goes on to state that if this is the case Jon could return to Winterfell and only have to repay a smaller debt. She seems to have a rather keen political mind. I suppose that it what she acquired after growing up as a hostage in Kings Landing. She also discusses trade routes and how grain has been purchased and distributed between the Riverlands, Vale, The North, and the Nights Watch. The Northern Kingdoms, for the most part, has started to recover from The War of the Five Kings. Granaries are starting to be filled for the Winter. But rationing will remain in effect.

 

“And the other two?”  He minds still reeling from the new that Jon will be leaving before she gets to know him.

 

“The Second one is an interesting one. It appears that Ser Jaimie has not learned from his last capture in the Riverlands by Jon’s brother, King Robb the Young Wolf. Ser Jaime ’s soldiers were captured and imprisoned in Harrenhal while Ser Jaimie and his lieutenant have been transported under guard to Winterfell to await judgment. For encroaching in the Southern Marches.”

_I hope that the Lannisters folly, will not affect Tyrion’s outlook nor his drinking. I need him now more than ever to navigate Westerosi politics._

The Final correspondence was from the Citadel, your grace. From a Samwell Tarly. He is the eldest son of one of your Vassals. Lord Randall Tarly of Horn Hill who is sworn to the Tyrells. Well, Samwell has convinced the Archmaesters to evaluate and inspect the dragonglass here on Dragonstone before heading they head north to substantiate the rumours of dead men beyond the wall. And if the rumours are true the maesters will convene a council of the greatest minds in the citadel to study old texts to assist in the Northern threat as well as warn all Houses of Westeros.”

 

_That would likely be one of the biggest ventures taken up by the many factions of Westeros and perhaps one of the most difficult. Jon is smart having a neutral third party that is trusted with the knowledge to speak for him it adds credibility._

“Samwell encourages Jon Stark by informing him that a Maester Aemon would be proud of Jon for making the choice to do what is right rather than what is easy. Following Ned Starks footsteps who was one man in ten thousand.” Varys voice started to dissipate as Dany started to think.

 

_Maester Aemon? That is a Valyrian name. That’s a Targaryen name. Did I have family in Westeros? No. Varys said would not is. Why didn’t Maester Aemon leave the watch to help us., protect us like a family should, like what Jon did for his sister? If I look back I am lost._

Later that evening. Daenerys finds herself sitting in Aegon’s garden. Fiddling with a leaf she tore from a plant next to her. As she was tearing little pieces from the leaf she heard someone walking towards the alcove of the garden she was sitting in. It was Ser Davos.

 

“Ser Davos. What brings you here this evening.?”

 

“Ah, Your Grace. Don’t mind me, an old man remembering loved ones he lost.”

 

“Please.” She moved her hand to the space on the bench beside her. Davos bowed and sat next to her. “Tell me about them.”

 

“I was thinking about King Stannis, Princess Shereen and My sons who died fighting for Stannis out there on the black water. Stannis was a good man but had the demons that eventually caught up with him. He…he burned his daughter a stake under the advice of a red witch. She was good and kind. She taught me how to read.” A tear came to his eyes.

_How can a father, let alone a family member torch their family, extended by marriage or by blood?_

 

“Ser Davos, I have been reading on the Wall, and the Long night as well as writings by maesters; Herryk, Harmune, and Wyllis. They have discussed the myths and legends about the watch and the wild… The Free Folk. What is your experience with what is beyond the wall.”

 

Davos cleared his throat and brushed his beard with his stumped fingers. “I have not personally ventured beyond the wall, your grace. But the Free Folk, like Tormund, have talked about some giving their children to winter. I have also heard eyewitness reports from both the Free Folk and the Black Brothers who were at Hardhome when it was attacked. Flooded with dead men. The king of the Thenns lost his life helping Jon. Enemies protecting each other, not often that happens I imagine. But what I have seen. I have seen just as many impossible things happen from an assassin smoke demon to a…” He looked up to the starry night. And brushed his beard again collecting his thoughts. “A man who was ambushed and killed by men he trusted. Betrayed by his allies for standing up for those in need. The event still haunts the man to this day.” _Haunts the man that is dead? Is he saying that dead men exist and not only beyond the wall but in Westeros itself? Or is he saying that he was resurrected? Ser Davos does not seem to be lying her seems to be sincere._

“Ser Davos, it is my understanding that many of your comrades are followers of the old gods of the forest is that correct?”

 

“Aye, but there is no weirwood here on this island.”

 

“No, but there is no weirwood in Kings Landing but Lord Tyrion informs me that the one there is an oak tree. Would it be appreciated if one was created for them here in this garden?”

 

“I imagine so, your grace. It would definitely help with morale and I know for certain that his grace would appreciate it. It is dark times like this that people especially people like him need to find solace and acceptance.” _Men like him?_

 

“We shall keep this our secret. I will make the arrangements to make this done. When it is complete I will personally inform him. Well until then I shall leave you to return to your musings Ser Davos, good night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be The Kingslayer.


	19. Jaime 3

 

_Not far until we reach the God’s eye. Then after that, we should be able to head north past the Riverlands and into The Neck then into Moat Cailin then finally follow the King’s Road to Winterfell. Winterfell, the capital of Northern Kingdoms and where I crippled one of the younger Stark lads._

“Jaime, stop falling into your own head. We have bigger problems, then your relationship with your crazy sister. See over there?” Bronn pointed past a crest of a hill where birds have just scattered across the skies.

 

Jaimie turned around to face his retinue of soldiers. “Halt. Your Lord commands you to halt no matter what happens in the next few minutes if any of you so much as have the head of your polearms pointed towards any persons that are inbound you lose the arm holding it. Same goes for your swords keep them sheathed.

 

All of a sudden, the roaring of hooves became audible then louder, as a much larger Stark army came towards them and eventually surrounded his host.  Jaimie noticed the three banners of the commanders of the Stark forces. Tully, Mallister, and Manderley.

 

“King Slayer.  What are you and your men doing encroaching in the Southern Marches of the Northern kingdoms.” asked the aging Lord Mallister.

 

Jaimie ignored the slight against his honour and proceeded to be diplomatic. “My Lord Mallister, Lord Edmure. I am sorry my Lord your name is?”

 

The plump Manderley took off his helm and held it under his armpit. “Lord Jaime, I am Ser Wendel Manderley, Heir to White Harbour and your right hand is? “

 

“Ser Bronn of the Black Water. We are actually here to speak to Princess Sansa, it is my understanding that Jon Sno...” He looked at Ser Wendel who gave him a threatening glance reminding him that Jon is no longer a bastard. “King Jon Stark.”

 

Edmure looked curious. “And for what reason would you like an audience with my niece, or for that matter our King?”

“Perhaps we can talk somewhere a bit quieter. Prying ears and all that I’m sure you understand.”

 

Lord Mallister spoke up. “Aye, we shall take you and yours to Harrenhal. Before that, however, I would ask that you and your men disarm. A few of our men will look after it until we can arrange a wagon for them. If I recall you Lannisters can be sneaky, with ambushing unsuspecting foes.”

 

_Of course. Me, my Father, Cersei have all tarnished the family name that father regarded so highly. First with Cersei and Joffrey killing Ned Starks household, then him. Then Father with the Red Wedding with the Freys and Boltons. Me with killing King Aerys. Though out of all of these situations mine is at least more noble, self-sacrificing._

“Men, disarm take no weapons with us. Jaimie took off his belt that was holding Widow’s Wail and a dagger on the other hip. And dropped his arms in front of him a moved to the side. Bronn and the others followed suit.

 

As they made the slow march to Harrenhal. Jaimie noticed that not many were ploughing the fields. _Where is the common folk?_

 

“My Lords, if I may ask where all your common folk are? I would expect them to be farming for the winter, or at the very least be out hunting?”

 

“Aye, my lord it is a queer thing. But this will be no ordinary winter. We have sent enough to man the wall. But worry not Lannister, we have enough men to send you southerners back down to Kings Landing or your hollowed-out rock.” Replied Ser Wendel.

 

Eventually, they reached the huge remains of Harrenhal. The first thing Jaime noticed was that there were masons and carpenters repairing the old great fortress. Upon the stone towers two dire wolf standards flew. The regular Stark banner and the other a dark grey almost black banner with a white direwolf with red eyes.  _Seven Hells. The Northern Kingdoms under Jon is vastly different to that under Robb. Jon that small sullen boy from Winterfell seeking kinship from murderers and rapists because of his status as a bastard and the glowering looks from his lord father’s wife._ _Although to be fair, Robb was already in war, while Jon won a battle and is now is in an almost frosty peace between The Wolves of the North, Lions to the South and Dragons to the South East. Jon is preparing for war. And apparently on multiple fronts._

“Kingslayer, your men must follow me to the dungeons. They will be treated well, as long as you and yours maintain their civility.”

 

_You are enjoying this aren’t you Edmure. You can finally bask in a victory._ “That will be amicable my lord. Take them as you please.”

 

“Then where are we going?” questioned Bronn.

 

“Ser Bronn, Lord Jaime come into this chamber.” They entered a room that has been newly refurbished. The stone walls cleaned and repaired where necessary and centre of the room had a newly crafted table and chairs. “Take a seat, requested Ser Wendel as his chair squeaked and groaned from his weight.

 

Lord Mallister took a seat opposite of Jaime. “Now we have no prying ears. So, what does a Lion of Casterly Rock want to have an audience with the Wolves of The North after all that your family has done to them?”

 

“Officially or unofficially? “

 

“The truth Kingslayer, we have no time for your southern politics.” It is rather interesting and slightly amusing that _since the Vale, Riverlands and The North unified under King Jon they all see themselves as 'The North'. When not a few decades ago. Both the Riverlands and the Vale thought of The North as this quaint place with savages and tree worshipers._

 

_Straight to the point, at least that can be a boon when talking to the people of The North. As a general rule when they speak to you they speak truth to their thoughts. No false smiles nor false compliments or sentiments. Normally, they would be considered slow for doing this. But after Tommen, The Sept and the Red Wedding, I am so tired of the backstabbing and false smiles._

 

“The truth. Well, the truth of the matter is that I was commanded to plant seeds of doubt between Sansa and Jon.”

 

“That is Princess Sansa and King Jon Stark. Watch your Words Kingslayer.” Growled Manderley while standing up from his seat faster than Jaime would have thought for a man his size.

 

_So, devoted to your king. I used to be like that once._

“Right, my apologies I did not mean to offend you nor the royal family. Like I was saying I was ordered to do this, however, my sister, is not in a stable mindset. She reminds me… she reminds me of the Mad King.” He took a deep breath. “We are here to defect. I will fight with you, I will fight for the North. Allow me to swear my fealty to Princess Sansa in King Jon… The White Wolf’s stead.”

 

Lord Mallister looked at Ser Wendel and clicked his tongue and tapped the table looking back at Jaime and Bronn. “My Lord tomorrow after breaking fast has been broken you and your lieutenant will be escorted to the Saltpans and be taken to Winterfell via the White Knife. There you shall have your audience, as to what The Princess Regent decides is any one’s guess. I wish you luck Lannister if your intentions are true, we could definitely use more proven commanders especially with the great war upon us.  Until then this will be your rooms. It one of the best room available without it being open to the weather. I will have someone fetch you some furs for the night and some food for your supper. With that, the two men left.

 

Jaime ate in silence ignoring Bronn as he thought about what he would say to convince Sansa and what he was getting himself into. 

_The Great War. Were they talking about the war brewing between the Starks, the Lannisters, and Daenerys Targaryen? No, that does not make sense if Jon had truly sought and created an alliance with the Targaryen girl it would be a quick and decisive victory for the Dragons and the Wolves. No something very different is afoot. Perhaps it has to do with the wall. But the Wildlings were granted asylum by the King in the North, so it can’t be that either._ These thoughts followed him through his sleep and again the next day as he and Bronn were escorted to the Saltpans which has now been made into a fully functioning port City. If the population of merchants keeps coming the Saltpans will expand and perhaps eventually make its way near Harrenhal. If the saltpans and a few of the smaller towns expand together it will enough to rival Kings Landing. The voyage North was rather monotonous and uneventful.  Eventually reaching white harbour and exchanging the huge ship for a small transport ship to carry them up the White Knife. And eventually disembarked and made their way to Winterfell, and into the great hall.

 

As they made it into the great hall, Ser Wendell walked up to an older man. A man he recognised. _The Blackfish. Interesting. Both the Dragon Queen and Jon both have proven commanders of the last generation. As well as Jon himself being a proven commander and warrior one does not become Lord Commander if he is a green boy. Cersei, how can you possibly believe that both of these young people cannot rival yourself?  They have more land, more troops, proven generals and possibly the most important thing undying loyalty. Which the North has in spades._

The Blackfish glared at Jaime and walked over to Sansa who had a large grey wolf at her feet. It’s dark golden eyes looking through him. Eventually, a man with a pike slammed his pole into the ground silencing the court.

 

“My lords and Ladies. Ser Jaimie Lannister of Casterly Rock is wishing an audience with Princess Sansa, regent of the North while The White Wolf is abroad.”

 

_Young Wolf, White Wolf, Hungry Wolf. The North really knows originality_

Sansa looked at Jaime. “Step forward Lord Lannister.” She spoke in a cold yet formal tone, reminding him of her father when he was in court as The Hand of King Robert. Those blue eyes having the stoic icy stare to show no emotion when in court. _No longer the frightened girl, Cersei liked to play with. No longer her little Dove, but a Wolf, a predator. Lady Catelyn She is safe now, as is your little girl. She is with her half-brother. Whether you let yourself believe it or not those two were like two peas in a pod. He will look after her. It has taken a while but you can rest now, your girls are safe, your last boy is safe last I heard. You can rest. So can you Lord Eddard and you too King Robb._

Jaimie stepped forward to look at Sansa from the high table. He could be a low growl from the wolf below her. _Was her wolf not killed by her lord father?_

“Princess Sansa.” He bowed. “I have come with an honest heart, after fulfilling your mother’s vow to keep you alive to the best of my ability. I wish for myself and the Westerlands to defect from my sister and serve House Stark.”

 

“But you didn’t save me, my lord. I was saved by Littlefinger, he saved me from Kings Landing. He then betrayed me leaving me with the Boltons. My… My brothers, Theon and Jon saved me along with Podrick Payne and Lady Brienne of Tarth.”

 

Brienne walked from behind Sansa and in front of Jaime.  “Actually Princess. He did. He sent Pod and me to protect you. While we did not do that well enough, we did in the end, take you to King Jon, your brother and the refuge of The Watch.”

 

Sansa nodded but looked back at Jaime. “Why do you wish to defect my Lord?”

 

“Cersei is just as mad as the Mad King. She asked me to sew dissent between you and your half-brother.”

 

“Brother.”

 

“Pardon, your grace?”

 

“Jon. King Jon is my brother. My family. He saved me, help me when he had nothing to his name and wanted to escape war, the cold. He protected me when I was cold and alone. He is my family whether or not he shares my mother’s blood.” _You have grown up a lot. Not believing everything that is said. Cersei has definitely underestimated your bond with your brother, my princess. ALot has changes since we were here last._

 

 “I apologise, Princess, I meant no offense. As I was saying, I took that opportunity to get away from her, from Cersei. Blood means nothing to her, she usurped the throne from Tommen’s warm body.” _Who would the Throne be given to? No Baratheon’s live. Since Joffrey and Tommen were Stags for intents and purposes to the public would that now make Daenerys the true heir? Or some Lord in the Storm lands with next to no pull? “_ I will serve you and your brother with distinction if you allow our defection”

 

“Speak for your self Lannister.” Bronn walked up in a cocky manner and bowed.

 

“And you are?”

 

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. I will be willing to serve you Stark lot as a landed knight. I have been promised land from two different Lannisters. For all their talk about paying their debts, I have still yet to have a castle.”  _Bronn you dolt. The North especially here past the neck very few exist bar the Manderlys._

 

“So, you want us to pay the Lannister debt, I see no reason to inherit the Lannister debt.” Scoffed Sansa. “How about his? I have not authority to grant you permanent vassal privileges. I, however, can grant you temporary amnesty. The Lannister troops and Ser Bronn will head to Queens Crown with Lord Wull. There Ser you can learn how to manage a small keep at least temporarily while Lord Jaime will stay in Winterfell until Jon arrives. Until then Lord Jaime you can assist Lords Manderley, Blackwood and Redfort about the defences, manpower, and advisors your sister has at her disposal as well as anyway we could exploit or circumvent the walls of Kings Landing, The Red keep and Maegor’s Holdfast.

 

“As you wish, Princess Regent. Jaime and Bronn bowed and retreated back to their previous seats.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will either be a Sam chapter or a Jon chapter, I can see it going either way.
> 
> So obviously, either way, Sam will come back into the picture.


	20. Sam 1

The ship’s bow creaked as they passed Massey's Hook. Sam was sitting will little Sam on his lap.

 

“Sam why are going here and not staying in the Maester's castle to be like Maester Amon. We should stay in the south while it is warmer than the North. Jon will save us you said he would.

 

_I can’t abandon Jon. He needs me I leave Jon and he goes from Lord Commander of the Nights Watch then becomes King of the North following his brother’s footsteps if he follows too close we could lose him. A good king to be sure but for someone who was feeling guilty of breaking an implied vow would never break an oath. He knows the punishment for abandoning his post… unless he… he hasn’t he may have broken the unimportant vows about crowns but the shield who guards the realm of men. That is the crux of the oath._

 

“Jon needs me, Gilly. I made a promise an oath to not just Jon, my brother and best friend but my Lord Commander. He asked me to find help. I am doing just that, I am bringing an Archmaester to analyse the mystical. Like dragons, direwolves, dragonglass and the others. Once they discover the truth all Westeros will know. You see Gilly, the maesters own all the ravens for messages and they teach and provide advice to every lord and lady in Westeros. When they find out that the White Walkers and the dead are back we have the ear of the nobility. With that, we have armies, food, horses we have everything we need to fight them.

 

“Couldn’t the maester in Winterfell do that or the one to the Dragons Stone?”

 

“They could but having an Archmaester means that they will be harder to ignore.”

.

There was a knock on the small cabin. “Novice Sam of the Nights Watch, we will arrive at Dragonstone’s port in the next hour or so.” With that the Guard sworn to the Citadel left, closing the door behind him.

 

Before making landfall, Sam had all of his possessions in his rucksack with hearts bane in his arms. _I have to be careful with this sword. Queen Daenerys is the queen of the Reach and thus the Queen of my father. Jon will not be able to save me, I will be out of his realm, his jurisdiction. I have to have the sword hidden and quickly lest it ruins whatever Jon has planned and has Gilly and little Sam in danger._

 

“Gilly, I want you to listen to me very carefully. When we deport, leave this ship I want you and Little Sam to find anyone with the direwolf sigil either on their armour or their banners and ask them to the King in the North’s apartments. Tell them that Jon is expecting you and Little Sam there. You will be safe with them. _Jon told me once, that when the Starks held the North a maiden girl could walk down the Kings Road  unmolested.. Jon would defiantly hold true to that so his soldiers and men at arms would carry that belief even abroad._

 

“Why wouldn’t I be safe with you Sam you said we stay together.”

 

“Gilly, I don’t know the queen apart from Maester Aemon had me read to him. She may be very kind it seems that way but it is better to trust people you know than those you don’t.

_I should give her Hearts Bane if Daenerys is the queen of the reach father may seek her audience. Before I even make it to court let alone find Jon._

 

“Take this sword if the Northman say something tell them that it belongs to the Nights Watch and are waiting for the maesters to study it.”

 

_Not technically a lie, that should be enough to feed the curiosity of a guard. And keep our little family safe._

 

“Ok, Sam we will find a Starkman and ask to be taken to Jon’s apartments.”

 

Sam nodded. Handed her the sword. A horn bellowed through the confines of the ship. _We have reached the port._

Sam,Gilly and the Maester followed by a handful of citadel guards deport and start to advance when he saw Jon, a younger woman who looked very similar to him, Ser Davos, Tormund followed by another man who looked vaguely familiar dwarf.

 

Ghost plotted from behind the welcoming party and brushed himself against sam then did the same to Guilly before sniffing Little Sam and walking back to Jon.

 

Sam looked at Jon. Wearing a Dark grey doublet and wearing the Crown of the first men of old. _He looks very uncomfortable with the clothing of royalty. He looks so out of place not wearing his usual black tunics of the Night Watch. He also looks twice as burdened then he did as Lord Commander. Something bad happened._

 

Jon advanced and proceed to hold Sam in an embrace and as he did Jon whispered. “Sam, God’s Sam. We have so much to discuss, about The Wall, and how I got here.”

 

“Jon, it’s so good to see you, I missed you. I did what you asked. I convinced an Archmaester to look at the threat beyond The Wall, he also wants to look at the dragonglass, Ghost and even the queen’s dragons. But I have a favour to ask you.  


“Anything Sam, you only need to ask.” Jon smiled. 

 

“Have gilly taken to your apartments, Ill tell you why later, she and little Sam must be kept safe.”

 

“Aye,” Jon then turned around and told Tormund to help Lady Gilly to the apartments.

 

The dwarf then cleared his throat. “Samwell Tarly of the Nights Watch, Maester?

 

“Embrose.”

 

“Embrose, On behalf of Queen Daenerys first of her name. Rightful Queen of the Iron Throne and of the Southern Kingdoms.” _Southern Kingdoms? Does that mean that Jon has now been truly recognised as the rightful monarch of the North, Vale and the Riverlands? By extension has the North been recognised as its own sovereign kingdoms? What would could Jon have done to negotiate that? She lost well over half of her ancestor's kingdom._

_“_ Queen Daenerys welcomes, both the honourable men of the Nights Watch and the trusted men of knowledge of the Citadel. She asks if any would be accepting of bread and salt. After that, you shall have a few hours to recuperate your journey before the Queen shall hold court.”

_“_ Send her our thanks, Lord Tyrion, the hand of the queen. We shall appreciate some bread and salt.” Spoke Archmaester Embrose looking between Ghost in front of him and the three dragons flying directly above Jon.

 

“Yes, well Archmaester Emborse where would you like to be housed?”

 

“Anywhere shall suffice.”

 

“Samwell?”

 

“Somewhere near the Northern apartments. Thank you.”

 

“Worry not Lord Tyrion. As Sam and his guests from the Citadel came at my discretion I will house them.” Jon spoke in a voice that he used when decreeing orders as the Lord Commander, his Lord's voice or King's as it were. 

 

“Very, well King Jon.”

 

Sam and his entourage followed Jon and his men to his apartments and were given large rooms. Jon told the guardsmen that they could be housed with his men. Then took Ser Davos and Sam into a solar. Jon’s room for meeting and completing his duties.

 

“Sam, a lot has happened since you left.”

 

“You... left The Watch”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Did you come to realise that to protect The Wall you have to have more men?”

 

“Yes, but that was later… The reason why I left.” His throat bobbing. “I… I was killed Sam, I died.”

 

“How?”

 

“They ambushed me telling me that Uncle Benjen was found and that a member of the free folk knew I walked past the group of men and found…”  Sam noticed that Jon's hand was resting on his heart. _Gods Jon._

Davos patted Jon on the back and spoke. “Jon was betrayed by Ser Alister and some other officers of the Watch, as well as the young squire. I was in my quarters when I heard Ghost, howl and cry constantly I went out to see why and saw Jon in the snow. He bled out. He was stabbed multiple times in the gut and in the chest.”

 

Jon grasped Ser Davos's arm. “Sam, I am back now. I didn’t violate any vow. I swore to give my life and gave it. I understand the threat the Others are. After I became King I sent men to The Watch to repair the castles and to have them stationed there to help the men of The Watch.”

 

“Samwell, you must wash up before we have to attend court.” Smiled Ser Davos.

 

After Sam left Jon’s study he washed up and left with Archmaester Embrose to go to court. He and the Archmaester were on the other side of the great hall from Jon and the North. As the queen was holding court Sam was looking around and saw Jon gazing at the Queen. _Are they Betrothed? No Jon would have told me. He told me about the girl he was with north of The Wall the girl with red hair. But that look is the Sam look he had when he thought of her. Jon, you have to be careful._

 

_Another thing, Why does Ser Davos now serve Jon as a hand? He was King Stannis' man. Did Stannis die in the war? Was he ambushed in the mutiny? What about the little princess? She reminded me of myself a lot, a person shunned for their appearance and loved to read. She likely used it to escape the torment like I did. The only difference from what I saw is that Stannis loved her not like my father._

 

_Oh no! I forgot to tell Jon about the Heartsbane. I will tell him later when he is in a better state of mind. He has more to worry about a man of The Watch._

“An Archmaester and his novice are here to talk with you, my queen.” Spoke a woman with bushy hair and copper skin.

 

“Please step forward men of the citadel” spoke the queen.

Embrose and Sam move forward to the centre of the room. “ I am Archmaester Embrose of the citadel.” He bowed. “And my novice Samwell Tarly of the Nights Watch. I am here to evaluate the many events and things that have happened or are happening around Westeros such as, The properties of Dragonglass, the reemergence of Direwolves and Dragons from their extinction and the supposed return of dead men north of The Wall.”

 

“Well as I can only speak for myself and my kingdom. I will grant you access to the mines that contain the dragonglass on the condition that you ask the same to King Jon Stark who has been operating in the mines. As to direwolves alas, I cannot help you there again speak to King Jon. My children on the other hand what do you intend on doing to them?”

 

“Ohh. No need for myself or my novice to get close we will just ask you some questions in private about them if that is to your liking?”

 

“I suppose that will be amicable.” Agreed, the queen with a small polite smile.

 

Court went for a few more hours. Sam and Embrose had dinner with The Northmen. Embrose asked Jon and Princess Arya about the Direwolves and how they came across them.

 

“Your Grace, I would you be willing for me to examine the Dragonstone mine?

 

Aye, I, however, cannot escort you through the mine I’m afraid Maester. I have negotiations with Queen Daenerys Targaryen on territorial borders amongst other things. I can, however, have my sister and chieftain Tormund escort you and explain anything if necessary.”

 

“That would be most welcome your grace”

 

The next morning Jon was in a simple black shirt above the cliff to the mines. “What is she like? The Queen I mean?”

 

“She has a good heart.”

 

“I saw you staring at her good heart during court. She is very pretty”

 

Jon brought his hand up to his chest. “Aye. Aye, Sam, She is nice, Daenerys is stubborn but cares about her people. I cannot be with here even if I wanted to, I have to keep my head clear of that. The war is coming to Sam. We both know it and it will be a lot bigger than me or her.”

“is it the oncoming war? Or is because the last person you trusted absolutely helped to kill you? Olly is not Daenerys.” a small silence occurred between the two friends. "So you and she are not you...  you know?"

"What? No. Daenerys and I we are just finding common ground to work an alliance. We are not together."

 

"So your not betrothed?"

 

Jon smiled. "No Sam." Jon cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject. “You know Sam, I saw a lot of Bran and Rickon in Olly.”   _Poor Jon whatever happened really has shaken you. you never were one to talk much even about the red-headed girl, but you seem very uneasy and nervous. Returning back to brooding and self-deprecation._

 

Sam patted Jon on the back. “ Jon Bran is alive last I saw he was going north of The Wall.”

 

‘Aye Sam, Bran came back to Winterfell just as I was leaving, Lady Reed the current heir to Grey Water Watch gave me the Targaryen heirloom sword. But Rickon was not lucky. Sam, he was right in my arms to reach I was ready to pull him on my horse and get to a safe range from Ramsay's arrows. He died right in front of me. He took an arrow to the heart. I was too slow. We almost lost the battle at Winterfell, I almost lost Sansa, she told me she would kill herself before she was taken again.”

 

“Jon, listen to me, You saved Sansa, Arya came back home, so did bran. You attempted to save Rickon. Tormund told Gilly that you were never going to save him. Bolton was luring you away from safety. Remember the past but don’t forget to look forward not just to the war but beyond.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jon. 
> 
> I may release every chapter every 2nd week. With Uni amongst other things I feel that the last few chapters have not been the best, an extra week should allow me to be able to polish them and perhaps make them a little longer instead of rushing to make a deadline. My apologies if this annoys anyone but it has to be done.


	21. Jon 6

 

Last night saw the northern winds bring the snow to Dragonstone. For Jon, this was a bittersweet experience as it both reminded him of home, of Winterfell. Likewise, it also made reminded him of what was on the horizon war that he may not survive that all may not survive. Not Daenerys, not Arya nor Ghost, Sansa Bran, Davos, Sam or Tormund.

 

It was early morning Jon was still standing his vigil on the cliffside facing his homeland. As Jon looked around all he saw was the grassy knolls and rocky outcrops and the large mountain covered with the fine white powder. Ghost was stalking the frozen field for breakfast. Most likely a hare or rabbit before one of the dragons decided for an appetiser. His men still working between mining and storing the dragonglass in the ships. _They too probably are welcoming the cooler climate._

 

Jon clenched and unclenched his once burned hand. _I have a lot of work to be done in a short period of time before we leave. I have a meeting with the Archmaester and Sam about their initial findings on the mystical. Such a stupid way of phrasing stuff you know is real. The mystical is fake nothing more than lies. I will also have to have Gilly on the next ship out to protect her, her babe and Sam._

The snow behind him crackling under the foot of someone. “I was told you enjoy brooding on this cliffside. Perhaps I shall name it after you Wolf King. White Wolf’s lookout or The Broody King’s Bluff.”

 

_Daenerys._ He turns around giving her a small smile. “And what brings the Dragon Queen out here?”

 

Daenerys smiled and brushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear as the cold wind blew it across her face. He faces was pink from the harshness of the cold. _She is not used to the cold. Essos is hot and dry._

 

“Do you have a moment Jon. I have something that you may find interesting, or at the very least may prevent your sullen look for a while.” She smiled and started to walk down the towards the keep. Jon walked to catch up and walk beside her.

 

“I understand that you are leaving soon?”

 

“Aye, if all goes to plan after a few days, you won’t have to deal with the King in the North anymore” Het attempted to jest. 

 

“Hmm.” There was silence until the duo came to a large garden with many types of trees, foreign flowers. “Jon this is Aegon’s Garden” They walked towards a dark alcove.

 

_The last time someone had lead me to a dark corner…. Oh, Gods. No! Daenerys is not Olly she is no Ser Alliser. I trust you Daenerys._

As they walked into the dark alcove Daenerys lit some torches that were attached to the wall. The warm flickering light revealed a God’s wood with a large oak tree recently carved with a face. 

 

“I had this commissioned for you… and your men to have a place to practice your worship. This alive will be named after you.  The Wolf’s Alcove.”

 

_If we die we die but first we should live._

 

 Jon moved closer to Daenerys cusped her jawline and gave her a tender kiss. Lips locking. Their embrace lasted for several minutes. His hand moved to the small of her back holding her against him.  Felling her back. Her dark grey almost black woollen dress. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t care about anything beyond him and Daenerys. Dany.

 

_‘What is honour compared to a woman’s love, what is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms.’_ Jon caught himself and what he was doing, what this would inevitably lead to.

_I cannot. If this goes further. No, I will not dishonour Dany. I will not allow a child of mine be a bastard lowest of the low. Not allowed to attend a feast his mother is holding or if he or she is permitted not allowed to sit with their family. Dany will be forever mocked and chastised as the whore queen._

He pulled back from their embrace. Dany’s violet eyes looking at him silently questioning him. “Dany, we have to stop. This cannot go anywhere we both know this. I am King the King in the North. You, the Queen of the South.”

 

“We can.” She insisted, almost pleaded.

 

“No.” Her eyes dimmed. His stomach dropping from anxiety and his heart broke for both of them. “We walking two different roads. Both War but again in two different parts of Westeros. Me in the North, you in Kings Landing. But two roads can lead to the same keep. We may meet again later in life. I thank you for your generosity and your hospitality. I... I also thank you for the Godswood.” He nodded and left. _Maybe I am a Northern fool. Cannot I just be happy? Just grow old with someone, like her and have no cares in the world._

 

Jon was sitting back in his solar, with Ser Davos. “Davos When does the next ship leave for home?”

 

“Before not fall, son. Why? Desperate to leave Dragonstone so quickly?” he smirked. Jon did not return the smile.

 

“No. We need Gilly and her babe to be on the next ship out before Sam’s father shows up and attempts to have Sam executed. Sam stole his family’s sword. Davos its Valyrian steel. Gilly is holding it.”

 

“Aye, you want her, the babe and the sword smuggled?” He scratched his beard. “It is doable. She would be in Winterfell in a few weeks, in Northern waters by the tomorrow around lunch if not sooner.”

 

“Thank you, Davos.”

 

“Now Jon what is really bothering you? I know my jest wasn’t particularly good, but I was hoping at the very least a small smirk or a glint in the eye."

 

“I kissed Daenerys.”

 

“So?”

 

“So? I made a mistake, I should not have kissed her.”

 

“Well, Jon it seems at the very least the kiss was consensual. She allowed us to carry arms and armour for no real reason besides ‘reparations’ she bloody well-built you a place of worship. The last person who attempted built a God’s Wood for someone was out of love. According to Stannis Lord Arryn attempted to grow a weirwood tree for your father.”

 

“She may have consented but it doesn’t change the fact that we are different paths. I am heading home in a few days to prepare for the long night. She is heading to Kings Landing to reclaim her family’s honour.”

 

“Jon you still…” A knock on the door followed by Gregor’s head appearing as the door slightly opened.

 

“White Wolf, Ser Davos. Archmaester and Sam Tarly of the Night’s Watch.  Here to see you. They say that you have a planned meeting.”

 

“Aye, my thanks, Gregor.”

 

Gregor opened the door allowing the two men to enter and take their seats. Gregor then poured both men a goblet of water and left.

 

 “What news do you have Maester and Sam?

 

The older man spoke first. “Your Grace, I can with all certainty without any dispute state that both direwolves and dragons have returned from what seemed like extinction.  They are real and not lies.”

 

_I could have told you that. Seven Hells! The Bloody common folk could have told you that. Apparently not every maester from the citadel sensible as Maester Aemon or Luwin._

 

“I also went into your mines with Princess Arya, your sister and your Wildlin...”

 

“Watch your tongue Maester. They are called The Free Folk, I will not allow you to slander my friends and allies.”

 

“Yes, your grace, I meant no disrespect. Any way. The volcanic rock you call dragonglass was by some accounts used by the early First Men, possibly even the Nights Watch. They abandoned the stone presumably because bronze and later iron and steel are easier to make and use.”

 

“Or, Maester the First Men and the Watch no longer thought it as necessary to craft weapons from obsidian because they believed the threat to be over. The volcanic rock does destroy and kill the White Walkers.”

 

“That may be true Samwell, I will still have to reify the threat before we contemplate that theory. We only have words of people no actual evidence of the Others existence. “

 

“Never the less. Samwell and I would like to ask for your generosity King Jon once again. We would like to seek passage to The North. Preferably the next ship out.

 

Sam looked relieved.

 

“Aye Maester, it is not trouble.”

 

Jon and Tormund had been assisting in taking the dragonglass to the ships for travel.  His hands have turned black from the black dust. Sweat freezing on his brow. He saw a couple of his men on guard duty advance on a silhouette. Jon turned to see Tyrion.

 

“Let him through Lord Tyrion won’t harm me.”

 

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Tyrion walked up to Jon. Tyrion had a thick woolen crimson jerkin on yet the small man was still shivering. “This weather reminds me of when I pissed off the edge of the word.” He smirked. “I hear that you will be leaving us in the next few days.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“I will miss you, my friend.  You are certainly one of the few I can certainly call that.”

 

“Aye, me too. If being in the south doesn’t suit you. The North will welcome you. You will always be seen as a friend of the Starks. You saved my sister, from a lot of Joffrey’s anger and games.”

 

“I thank you for the sentiment, Jon. But I rather like my position as Hand. Besides, I do not fancy getting in the way of your party in The North when the see that you are alive and unharmed. The first male Stark in generations while who travelled south and lived to tell the tale… Are you sure you’re are a Stark?” teased Tyrion

 

“Aye last I checked the blood of Lord Eddard Stark runs through my veins.” Smiled Jon.

 

 

Tormund walked up to Jon. “Jon, Davos told me to tell you that all the cargo is in the ship so are the passengers. It should leave in the next hour.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Jon there is a second reason I came down here and brave the bitter winds that originate from your homeland. After you have your dinner, remember that you had an agreed meeting with the Queen and her advisors to agree on a treaty between the North and the South. Especially in regards to borders and the conduct between the two kingdoms.

 

_A meeting with Dany is the last thing I need. The sooner We get this done to sooner I can leave. The longer I am here. The more I want to stay with her. The North needs me. Lives depend on me._

_Father. Is this similar to how you felt when you were with my mother. Needing to return home and leave the woman you love behind because honour demands it?_

“Aye, Tyrion. Tell Dae… The Queen that I shall be there with Ser Davos.

 

As Jon was eating his dinner with his men. The Maester of Dragonstone came to him at the mouth of the mine. “A raven for you, Your Grace.  From Winterfell.”

 

Jon took the missive and pardoned himself from his men and went into his apartments. To look at his message and bathe before his meeting.

 

_Brother,_

_Much has happened since our last exchange in letters. As you know Jaimie Lannister was captured with a small army in the Southern Marches, just on the backs of the God’s Eye. He was taken to Winterfell under guard. He has requested he swear fealty to you as he wishes to defect from his sister claiming her the Mad King reborn._

_If you accept this we will have the Westerlands fighting for us against the darkness. I do not know how this will affect you and your negotiations. Nor do I know the sincerity of the words he spoke. Brienne has spoken for him. I trust her. I hope it does not sully your work with Queen Daenerys._

                                               

Princess Sansa Stark. Regent of the Northern Kingdoms.

 

 

_This could get messy. Negotiations are temperamental at best. Not Just this but having another kingdom to protect and have is troublesome at best especially since my main concern is protecting the wall. Bloody Lannisters. Why did the Kingslayer defect and decide ally himself with the us, the Starks especially now? His father is the reason why Lady Catelyn and Robb and his child have been killed. His son and sister are part of the reason why Father was executed for a crime he did not commit._

Jon quickly put the letter away from the water and washed himself and clothed himself.  He left for his solar. _I need Ser Davos._ Jon walked outside and found him waiting at the exit to the apartments.

_“_ Jon we are going to be late.”

_“_ We can be late this is important Davos. Remember how the Kingslayer was caught in the southern Marches? Well, his reasoning was to defect. He wants to swear fealty to me. The Westerlands, Ser Davos. Both men and the cold could be a boon for us. This comes with issues though.”

“Aye, The Lannisters are the reason for your family’s almost extinction.  Not only this but how the both Queens will react. Having the Westerlands on your side may incur the wrath of the of either of the queens. Jon, you have a lawful claim of both the Riverlands and the North. The Vale sided with us in part to the history between the Arryns, Starks and the Royces. You have no claim to the Westerlands. Both Daenerys and Cersei have claims.”

 

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement with Daenerys. She cannot trust the Lannisters to fight their own. We will borrow the armies for our war. She has the heir to the Westerlands with her. So, she has the land we get more men for war.”

 

“This good for us as well. We won’t be inheriting the empty mines.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“According to Stannis. The Lannisters have had no gold in their mines for a while.”

 

“Aye”

 

The two men walked to the room with the carved table with Gregor and another man as their guard.  They found two Essossi spearmen, having their vigil in front of the door. Gregor spoke up.

 

“Excuse me Sers, Your Queen has business with King Jon.”

 

One of the two foreign swords knocked and entered the room to return opening the door for entry.

 

“Gregor you and Nestor wait outside.”

 

“Aye, White Wolf”

 

Davos and Jon walked in and seated themselves at the head of the table, on the Northern side representing the Stark’s realm.

 

“Welcome King Jon, Ser Davos. Before we start this meeting will be recorded by the Maester of Dragonstone to show the borders of the realm, that will be agreed upon.”

 

“Aye”

 

Daenerys looked at the map.  “So it is my understanding Jon, that you have laid claim to the Riverlands, and The North by virtue of you inheritance of your brother, King Robb first of his name, the Young Wolf?”

 

“Aye, Daenerys. I also have the Vale. They had willingly sworn fealty to me after the Battle for Winterfell. They joined both for their anger towards the Lannister-Baratheon hold over Westeros, and the love of my father who was raised in The Vale and the shared blood during the rebellion.”

 

“So, you have no intention of reclaiming The Riverlands of old under Harran the Black?” asked Tyrion.

 

“No, I have no intention of taking The Iron Islands unless provoked. Nor do I have any reason to take King Landing, Rosby, Duskendale nor Crackclaw Point.”

 

“We do have a situation and a solution with the Westerlands and Lord Jaime Lannister Though” spoke Davos.

 

“And what is that King Jon?” asked Varys.

 

“We have no intention of holding the Westerlands. It makes too much Land to protect especially when we are dealing with the threat to The North. Nor can you truly trust the Lannisters in your war against Cersei. Blood is thicker than water.”

 

“What is your suggestion, Jon? Asked Daenerys.

 

“My suggestion is to the benefit of both us. I will use their soldiers in the war against the Others. This will do two things, one it prevents dissent and betrayal in your forces.Two it will show to my people that you have noble ambitions, that you don’t intend on harming or conquering us like your ancestors did. “

 

Tyrion rose from his chair and whispered in Daenerys ear.  Daenerys stood up and spoke. “Excuse us for a few minutes so I can confer with my advisors to decide if this is amicable for us.”

 

“Aye, take your time.”

 

 Daenerys and her two advisors left the room. Jon turned to Davos and spoke in a low voice. “Do you think she will agree.”

 

“It seems like that is the most likely option. Even if she is annoyed with you, Jon. She will likely put that behind her if it is to the benefit of her goals and her people. And if she still truly believes that the threat to the North is just a myth. She has no reason not to allow us to use them, if she does then she can say that she has assisted in providing both dragonglass and men to the threat.”

 

Daenerys walked in and took her place with Tyrion seated to her right and Varys to her Left.

 

“I agree to your terms. The Starks will have command of the Lannister forces for their uses in protecting The Wall.”

 

_Thank the Old Gods._  Jon felt lighter in his shoulders preventing another diplomatic incident.

 

“However.” Jon felt the weight return. “I will add the caveat that The North remain neutral in my war against Cersei.”

 

“Aye. That is fair.”

 

“Good. I am glad.” Smiled Daenerys. “So, everything south of the traditional Riverlands border and all that is west and east of the southern riverlands is under my dominion.”

 

“Aye, you can hold the Westerlands, Iron Islands, The Crownlands, The Reach, Stormlands, and Dorne. While I have The North, The Vale and the Riverlands.”

 

Ser Davos whispered in his ear. “What about Marya, and my sons. They are in Cape Wrath?” Jon nodded.

 

“Daenerys, I have one final request. House Seaworth, they remain in the Stormlands unmolested, they will pay their taxes to you or their overlord. When the war in the North is won. House Seaworth will have relocated to the North, where they will receive a larger castle as to the station and loyalty Ser Davos has given me.”

 

Daenerys smiled again. _Her smile lights up the room._ “I am glad that we could reach an agreement King Jon Stark.”

 

“As am I Queen Daenerys Targaryen.” Smiled Jon.

 

“I think that concludes our negotiations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this came earlier than expected. 
> 
> A couple of things have changed since I spoke about realising a chapter every fortnight. During the Easter Long weekend and this week, I had been writing more chapters. I have written as of right now almost sixteen chapters. (not yet edited.)
> 
> This burst of writing will be a benefit to my readers as it has allowed me to release chapters back to a normal pace of a Monday and sometimes perhaps a second chapter if I feel like it. 
> 
> It also benefits me by allowing me to write a bit of a slower pace, as well as devote more time to my coursework for uni. 2 birds one stone.
> 
> The next chapter will be Dany.


	22. Dany 6

Everyone left the room as Jon was about to leave she grabbed and gave a slight tug of his elbow.  Davos turned to look at the two of them. Jon nodded towards Ser Davos and the old smuggler left the room without a word. Silence permeated the room.

 

“Jon would you walk with me?”

 

Jon looked at her with his smoky eyes. “Aye, Dany I can do that.”

 

_Dany. The last person that called me that before you, were my brother. Viserys. Right before Drogo killed him. Giving him his crown of gold. I still miss you brother. I still mourn you not the man you became but the boy, my older brother who protected me._

“Would you like to meet my children?”

 

“I don’t know. I do not fancy being dinner.” She was not amused. _Have I given you a reason to doubt me, since I have apologised and attempted to right my wrongs?_ Jon looked at her. He noticed her frown. He cleared his throat. “Aye, I would enjoy meeting your dragons.”

 

The pair walked out of the keep to the once grassy plain, now a white field. Daenerys’ hand still holding Jon’s elbow.  They saw the three dragons.  Nipping each other and playing. Soft growls and roars were heard amongst the movement.

 

Daenerys reached out to them in her mind. _Children this is Jon. He is a … a friend, he will not harm you or me. Be polite and say hello. Please do not harm him._

To her surprise, Rhaegal was the first to advance in a slow yet curious manner. Jon took off his glove and she noticed his scarred hand. _How many scars do you have? You have a few on your face, your mind seems to have scars and now your hand. It looks like it was burnt in a fire._ Jon slowly advanced with his hand in a non-threatening manner and allowed Rhaegal to smell Jon’s hand.

 

_Jon is allowing Rhaegal to make the first move. He is treating my child as he would treat Ghost or another one of the Stark’s direwolves._

 

Rhaegal playfully nudged Jon’s hand. This brought her other two dragons to want to play and speak with Jon. _Children being children jealous of the attention, that another is receiving._

 

_Hang on a moment. No one has been able to communicate with them like this except for me. Jon did your mother have Valyrian blood.? Or are they feeding off my feelings for you? If it is the former will Rhaegal and the others leave me for him?_

She looked over at Jon’s face who was in awe of her children. Just then all three of them screeched and flew off most likely to hunt before they went to sleep. _They like him. All three of them, especially Rhaegal likes Jon.  As Dany and Jon turned to face each other they found themselves halted. Gazing into each other’s eyes._ She shivered from the cold. Jon took off his large fur cloak and wrapped it around her. The cloak enveloped her. She could smell the sea mist and pine on the cloak. It reminded her of her lion pelt, that Drogo had given her in the Grass Sea.

 

  “Thank you, Jon. “She walked with him until they were caught by Ghost.

Ghost walked up to Jon and nudged him and gave him a lick on the hands before advancing on Daenerys. She was looking straight into the wolf’s eyes. His blood red eyes. She shivered.

 

_Please be nice.  I know that you and I had a rocky start but please Ghost. I have nothing but the best intentions. Will you like me like my children liked your master?_

Ghost to her surprise like her dragons walked up to her and held his body against her awaiting a pat. Dany light slid her hand from the scruff of the wolf’s neck to his tail.

“He likes you Daenerys.” Jon looked at her gazing into her eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest. _Do you have to leave? I do not want you to go._

 

“My dragons like you as well.” Dany smiled. She slowly tugged on his elbow and brought Jon closer to her and stood on her toes and kissed Jon.  He tensed for a moment before relaxing. She held him in her embrace. Using the kiss to show him how much she wanted him.

_I have to show him how much he means before he leaves for The North. Before he leaves me._

 

Jon pulled away from their embrace much to her dismay. “Dany we can’t I will not dishonour you. I cannot and will not bring a bastard into this world.” His eyes started to go misty.

 

“You need not worry about that, Jon. I cannot have children. Please, just tonight? You will leave for The North, somewhere I cannot follow. She felt her eyes sting with tears. Her heart beating fast it felt like her chest was about to break.

 

Jon brushed the tears from her cheeks. “How do you know that Dany?”

 

“After I lost Rhaego. My son from my marriage with Khal Drogo of the Great Grass Sea. The witch told me that I would be barren.” He voice was quiet and muffled by soft sobs.

 

Jon wiped a tear from her eye. “Have you ever thought that she was not the most reliable person to give you information.?”

 

She smiled at that. “I know because while I was in Meereen I was married to a Meereenese Nobleman. We had no child. During this time…” _Will he think less of me to know that I had a lover whilst unmarried? Regardless, he deserves to know._  “I had a lover whilst in Meereen again no child ever came from our trysts. “

 

“Then what are you going to do if you should pass away?”

 

“Jon, I have Tyrion to nag me about my succession problem. You are about to leave and I… I am going to miss you. I have gotten used to you being around. _I wish you were not leaving. If we had more time we could keep playing this game of back and forth. However, we both heading to war. We do not have the luxury of time. Two people who have faced such adversity, ready to dive back for some more. “_ Just for tonight can we just rest? Pretend the world is not on fire or on the precious of collapse. Just be Dany and Jon?”

 

Before they knew it. The pair made their way into Dany’s room. She kissed him. Playfully biting his lower lip. She removed her woollen dress and Jon too removed his jerkin and pants. And returned to kissing.  Jon slightly pushing her to the bed. She landed on the bed and Jon crawled above her and gave her a kiss their tongues intertwining then he entered her.

 

Before sunrise, she woke up. Jon was still asleep, her head resetting on his shoulder. It was then she noticed something she didn’t last night in the midst of their passions. He had more scars. Only these scars were littered across his abdomen and one large scar across his chest above where his heart resided.

 

She recalled what Ser Davos told her _‘A man who was ambushed and killed by men he trusted. Betrayed by his allies for standing up for those in need. The event still haunts the man to this day’ Jon also when referring to the wall or something painful he either clenches his fist or puts his hand on his heart. To his scar. The reminder of what he has lost.  Was that why he looked so anxious before I showed him the god’s wood I had built?_

 

She looked at the man sharing her bed. _Perhaps, the things you have spoken about. The Impossible. Is not so farfetched as I thought._ She scooted her body to be closer to Jon and leaned on her elbow as she gave him a peck on his lips. Jon's eyes opened and he smiled. “Morning Dany.” His dark steel coloured eyes looked at her.

 

“You know Dany this can’t happen again. If someone sees me in here they won’t be slandering me. You will be accused of sleeping with me to seduce me.” He looked out the window. The sun had yet to rise. He started to sit up. _I do not care._

 

Dany grabbed his elbow pulling him towards her, he lied back down next to her. “You know that your sister, Arya browbeat me into understanding the North and the Starks. To understand you, that you were not just a proud madman.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Aye. She did a similar thing to me. Arya does not mince her words. She says what she means and does what she wants.” Jon once kissed her and brushed his fingers through her pale silver hair. Before looking outside. “I better go Dany.” He gave her a final kiss while caressing her cheek and left the bed and changed into his clothes before giving her one final glance before leaving her chambers. She heard his feet fall down the hallway on the way to his apartments or out to his cliff. _The White Wolf’s Lookout. Most likely to brood._ She sighed.

 

_I wish you didn’t have to go. We have so much to discuss that has little to do with politics. You knew my last remaining relative before he passed away. I like spending time with you just us. You and me. It feels like just for a moment I’m just Dany. The woman. The Human. Not Daenerys the Queen, The Mother of Dragons. It feels like when I am with you, I can come up to breathe._

Later that morning she was in her solar looking at harvest records and other rather mundane documents. When Tyrion walked in.  “Your Grace, we have a few things to discuss one of which is your succession.”

 

_My succession. Who will be my heir when I die. I understand that this is vital especially when in a time of war. I have no living relatives that I am aware of. So, if some Targaryen decides to emerge out from the shadows or you know if there is a hidden Targaryen somewhere, my dynasty, my family name dies out. Just a name in the history books.”_

“Daenerys. I know you said you cannot have children, you have no relatives with your name. But there are other ways you can choose a successor. Like the Ironborn for example for all their faults, they have a way that has a precedent in Westeros. Another is the Nights Watch.”

 

_Jon was selected to be Lord Commander through this method. But it sounds like a popularity contest, what stops cheating, how do you ensure the best person to lead will be chosen instead of a charismatic man like the usurper Robert Baratheon?_

 

 _“_ I will discuss this at a later date. I have yet to sit on the Iron Throne, my kingdom cannot be solidified until I have Kings Landing, and Cersei is gone. A footnote in the history books. And the other reason you came here, Lord Tyrion?”

 

Tyrion took a deep breath. “Jon Stark. You have been getting too close to the King in The North. It will cause questions from your allies and enemies alike if it became public knowledge that you both kissed. They will either assume that you seduce foreign leaders, or that you are loose and promiscuous.” She took a deep breath. “It’s not fair I know King Robert whored and barely anyone battered an eye. But as a woman, you are perceived rightly or wrongly as not just the queen but the mother of the future heir and thus have a responsivity to ensure the legitimacy, and pedigree of the future king or queen of the South.”

 

_So, I am a glorified broodmare._

“What is your solution, my lord? Jon is leaving today. I will not be accompanying him north. I will stay in The South and remove you sister from my rightful throne.”

 

“And if something was to come from your… Rendezvous with The White Wolf.”

 

“I have already told you…”

 

Tyrion held his hand up. “I know what you have told me and likely Jon. Someone like him would be worried about honour but I digress. You not having your womb quicken is not set in stone. Perhaps HIzdahr and Daario were impotent. As unlikely as it is it is possible, or perhaps the god’s and luck did not allow your womb to quicken.”

 

“As doubtful as this outcome maybe we will cross that bridge when and if we come to it.”

 

Tyrion gave her a dejected sigh. “As is your will, my Queen. He turned to leave. She soon followed to watch Jon and his men leave with the exception of Chieftain Tormund and ten men.

 

 She walked down to the port. Jon was wearing a grey almost black doublet she noticed that he did not have his thick cloak. Nor his crown. Jon walked and shook hands with her advisors, and kings guard. Before meeting her. He held out his hand and shook her hand. _Ever the one for formalities. Not one to want to cause waves especially when someone will get hurt._   He gave her a traditional farewell for war.  But maintaining eye contact. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come to your Grace.” He then nodded and left for the ship. Davos was slapping Tormund on the back. And Arya and Ghost were aboard waiting for their King and his key advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Tormund.


	23. Tormund 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling a bit charitable today. This for flayjunior20 (Dirty Bolton name.) who caught me in a good mood telling me that he/she was eagerly waiting for a new chapter. 
> 
> Here you go, my friend.

“Take care of yourself, Jon.” Tormund gripped Jon’s forearm and pulled him into an embrace. “Look after yourself, remember while the Great War is important so is everything else. Don’t get buried in that shit and forget to live. Ygritte wouldn’t want that.” Tormund coked his head in the direction of Daenerys. “Neither would this one.” _You must have an affinity for fire Jon._ “Har. Jon, you must have a love with fire or it is a part of you, first, a girl kissed by fire and now. A bride of fire, the Mother of Dragons living fire.”

 

“Aye, I’ll take care of myself. And don’t take too long here in the south.”

 

“Aye, worried, that when she gets to know me the Mother of Dragons won’t want a White Wolf.”

 

Jon smiled. And left to make his farewells to the Queen’s courtiers. As Ser Davos walked over to Tormund.

 

“This is farewell for a little while, my friend.”

 

“Friend, Har! When did you and I become friends?” Davos grimaced and looked uncomfortable. “Har!  Davos, we have bled together on the field. You saved Jon even when nothing was in it for you. We are brothers as far as I am concerned. Family.”

 

Davos chucked and slapped Tormund on the back, before leaving for the ship. Not long after Jon talking to the White Queen, Jon left for the ship. The group of Queen's men started to dissipate, save for The Queen and the little man.

 

Tormund turned to his men and shouted. “Lads get back to the mines we have work to do.”

 

Tormund had his men take the remaining dragonglass and store it in the ship and return the borrowed tools. Then Tormund noticed a small child watching them at the mouth of the cave.  When all the men left the rooms Tormund moved into the cave further and waited for the child to come near him.  Tormund grabbed the child.

 

“Why are you being you playing a sneak little one?”

 

“The spider. The bald man.”

 

Tormund walked to the keep and saw Varys walking from the room with carved table and pulled him into a small dark alcove and drew his dirk. To the eunuchs’ neck.

 

“Only a small man uses young ones to spy. Even smaller men stalk from the shadows. Give me one reason I should not slit your throat.”

 

“I was ensuring that King Jon made the right decision for the realm if the wildlings were a hindrance or not to it.”

 

“Could you not just ask us of our intentions, huh bald man. No. That is too easy instead you have to play a sneak. If you want to play sneaky games you chose the wrong person and people to do so too.” Tormund cocked his head. “Have you not heard what we wildings do? We rape, raid and pillage in the dark. Bael The Bard snuck into Winterfell. And as to the realm, you have no authority in Jon’s realm. We have sworn to aid him that should be good enough for you. Go back to drinking your grape water and let the real men and women decide how to move forward, no need for sneak thieves and liars.”

 

“And what if Wolf’s realm were to become the Dragons or vice versa?”

 

Tormund turned and left the bald man with strange smelling perfumes. _Why can’t that cunt speak true and honest? No, we have to speak in riddles and speak around things without saying it. Argh! I hate the South especially this far south they like word games. They think they are smart because they can run circles speaking long words. A smart man does things. Mance was a smart man. He brought all the Free Folk under one banner. Like to see that fat hairless man to do that._

 

Tormund left the keep to the Gardens away from the strange bald man without saying a word. He walked towards the gardens the queen had made a god’s wood. _The Wolf’s alcove._  He knelt down to the tree and closed his eyes.

 

_Please make sure Jon, his sister the little She-Wolf, Davos, The wolf and the others have a safe journey north. I also hope and pray for the safety of my two girls. Let us win against the bastards. And give me strength not to fuck up Jon’s work by pissing off these southern twats._

After he thought of all he wanted to ask and his hopes, he knelt there listening to the wind, the snow and the birds singing, the waves crashing and the dragons screeching.  Eventually, he rose and went to leave the gardens when he saw Daenerys coming towards him, she is making a B-line for him.

 

“Chieftain Tormund. Would you mind having a word with me?”

 

“Chieftain. Har! Just call me Tormund. Not much a chieftain now. Just a leader of the Free Folk, doing a favour to a man I owe everything to.”

 

She nodded showing her understanding. “Ser Davos, told me that The North has been experiencing the impossible is that your thoughts as well? “

 

Tormund nodded. Wondering just how much Davos let slip. “What did Davos, The Onion Knight tell you?” Shit,  _I  really have to ask him what an onion is._

 

“He told me about a smoke demon assassin that King Stannis used, against his younger brother. He also spoke of a brave man being killed for doing what was right and then resurrected.”

 

“Aye, all that is true, Mother of Dragons. “

 

“Daenerys. And what else is happening? And why didn’t Jon ever mention them?”

 

_Shit! I cannot leave and Jon is not here nor is Davos or the She-Wolf. How much is too much to tell her? I will avoid Jon as much as possible and talk about Green Sight, Warging. Talk out of my arse.”_

“There is a gift that some people can inherit. It is called many different names from Green Sight, Warging, skin change, and Wolf Dreams. Manse had a man called Orell he was able to skin change into an eagle. See through the eyes and control an eagle we used him to scout.”

 

“I assume Wolf dreams are seeing and controlling the wolves.”

 

“Aye. Another strange thing was the weird bastard Craster, he only wed his daughters and sacrificed his sons to the Others in the dead of the night to keep him and his safe.”

 

“Jon was the man that was killed, and was reborn, wasn’t he?”

 

_Shit! I have to pull more shit from my arse to get her to stop._ Tormund pretended like he didn’t hear her. “Oh, I almost forgot, there are rumors of an old seer who lives in a cave north of the wall. Mance never saw this cave so I doubt that this seer is real.”

 

“Tormund.” Her voice firm and unyielding.

 

“Daenerys. I cannot give you what you want. It is not my place. I owe Jon everything. I cannot betray his trust. I am no Turncloak”

 

She nodded. “Can you at least tell me how you feel about him?”

 

“Aye. Jon is a great leader. A bit rash perhaps and looks prettier than either of my girls.” Tormund laughed and Daenerys had a small smile. “Perhaps that is why Jon is going out collecting as many scars as he can to make him look more like a man.” Her smile left.  “Jon is an honourable man. After the battle for the Wall, We were taken prisoner by the Nights Watch and Stannis. Jon came to me and offered to save the Free Folk at Hardhome, he asked nothing in return other than be willing to help fight the others when the time comes.” Tormund then relayed the events at Hardhome and how the Magnar died to save Jon. Former enemies siding with each other because it was right. He then told her about the battle for Winterfell where Jon almost gave his life to protect and save his family. “The death of his baby brother still haunts him.”

 

She let the topic drop before picking up a new one. “Tell me about The Old Gods of the Forest and the Children.” He did so. She never once looked bored. He then taught he about the Free Folk and how he met Jon.

 

“It sounds like the Free Folk are much like the Dothraki they are misunderstood by the masses.”

 

_Why is she so keen on Jon, the North and the Religion of the First Men did her people with pale hair worship the same gods? Unless… She likes Jon. Wow, Jon seems like she likes you too. Better do something boy before someone takes her._

 

 

Later that night he was visited by the little man. “What can I do for you imp?

 

“I think it is time for me to try your beverage, the goat's milk.”

 

“Aye, this will put some hair on that wee chest of yours.” He gave Tyrion the flagon. They sat there drinking in silence for a few hours.

 

 

Well into his tankards of milk Tyrion spoke up and broke the silence and slurred. “We have to talk about our King and Queen. “

 

 

“What about?”

 

“They slept together.” Tormund gave him a blank look. “You know they made love.” Again, another blank look. “They did the horizontal dance.” Yet again another look of confusion. “They fucked each other.”

 

“Ahh. Seems Jon and Dany just went for it. Har! That was fast considering their bickering. So why is that a problem, little man?”

 

“Why is that a problem?”

 

“That is what I asked little man. If you keep mimicking me this talk will go in loops. I mean it is good for Snow…I mean Good for Jon. He stole Daenerys. Har!  I do not care nor is it not my business who he fucks or doesn’t. But after all that he has gone through he needed to release some tension” Shrugged Tormund.

 

“And if she were to be with child?”

 

“That is what usually happens after you know, fuck. That is usually the consequence.”

 

“It could be terrible for her. And even him. Some bastard possesses a threat to both of their thrones.”

 

“I am sure they know what they are doing. If a child is to be brought forth by their actions, how can a child born of love be hated?

 

“They are not married, so the child will always be an issue to succession.”

 

“Bah! You bloody Southern twats and your rules, do you lot sit around a table somewhere warm and talk about how you can make the dumbest and stupidest rules to piss off everyone else while sipping your weak as piss, grape water?”

 

“Does anyone but me care about their reputations, the fact that having a child born in such turbulent times is not a good thing.”

 

_You southerners complain way too much. Worry too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Cersei.


	24. Cersei 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. After all the praise I received after Tormund's chapter. I will attempt to see if his pov will fit into the narrative. You guys seemed to enjoy his voice. He still features somewhat regularly in other POVs but not in his own chapter for a little while. So silver linings?

On her fifth goblet of wine since she woke an hour ago. Sitting on the throne that kings have sat on from Aegon the Conquer, Maegor the Cruel, Jaehaerys the Conciliator, Aerys the mad king, Robert the drunk and her sons from her Joff to her little lion, Tommen.

_I am the first true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms since The Half-Year Queen. I am my father’s daughter, I have attempted to diplomatically to prevent bloodshed with the Whore of Dragonstone reborn. I will have to show them how a Lannister pays their debts. Perhaps it is time to remind The Mad King’s final spawn. I will have to finish what my whoring brute of a husband could not._

Qyburn walked into the throne room a bowed. “Your Grace, I have news. It appears that the Bastard King of the North was not seduced by the Queen Daenerys he left about three weeks ago.

 

_“Queen Daenerys! She is Queen of nothing but what an old forgotten fortress built on volcanic rock?” She yelled.  The dumb bitch should have learned what her ancestors did during the Doom._

Cersei threw her silver goblet adorned with rubies at Qyburn’s forehead. He had no time to dodge the projectile, as the goblet hit him in the corner of the forehead towards the temples she noticed the goblet had not just hit him but caused a crescent laceration. Blood dripping down his brow.  “Do not forget who is your one and true Queen! Everything I have ever done is for the betterment of the realm. I have risen taxes to prevent the Iron Bank from supporting either the Dragon Bitch or Eddard Stark’s shit stain on his otherwise pristine white doublet. “

 

The door opened in strutted a man with an eyepatch and a crown made of driftwood, followed by fifty or so men.   “I could not agree more. You need to get rid of the Wolf and the Dragon. I have a proposal for you. Queen Cersei.” The man smirked.

 

_The gall of this pirate._

“And what is your proposal Iron Born?

 

“Tut, tut, tut. That was not very nice.” Smirked Euron. “What is your navy like? Your army?”

 

“We have the royal navy and the men of the Westerlands and the Crownlands. Sufficient enough to slay the Dragon Bitch.”

 

“Actually, My Queen, I have received word that your brother has sworn his allegiance to Jon Stark.”

 

“Family problems? I can relate Cersei. I too have family issues, you are supposed to rely on those who share your blood, but alas my nieces have both betrayed me and fled with this Valyrian beauty.”

_‘Until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.’_

“She is not a beauty. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

Euron had a smug smile. “Jealous, are we? I can help you get rid of her, I only ask for three small things.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“First when I take Dragonstone, I get to play with your false queen, then after you are done with her I will have her as my salt wife. Second, I want two nieces Yara and Theon. And finally,” His smile got even smugger. “I will take you as my bride.”

 

_I don’t trust the smug bastard. But there is no denying that I will need an heir now that my children are gone. They abandoned me. Just as my Jaime did.  I will make you proud father. I will marry another vile man to further The Lannister name. For your name._

“Those are fair terms, I, however, wish to an amendment to the latter of your demands. All children of our union will take my name. It will be a Lannister Dynasty that will be created.”

 

“Hmmm. That will be fine, I have no care whose name is on the ugly throne. Children from my union with the Valyrian Beauty will inherit the Iron Islands. But I feel that you are still getting the better end of the deal, I will be Lord Marshal of the Fleets.”

 

“That will be fine.”

 

“And when you two be wed?” asked Qyburn while dapping his forehead with a cloth that has turned red from his blood.

 

“I think within the fortnight, before my betrothed leaves for Dragonstone, do you agree my betrothed?” _Ugh! I can already feel his slimy hands on me. I will have to drink a lot more If I am going to be able to withstand his presence._

Euron grinned. “I am counting the day’s, my beloved. Before I will take you in the bed your fat oaf of husband and your twin brother took you in.” He bowed and left the room, his men following in tow.

 

For the first time since her little lion abandoned her, she walked outside to look over at the Black Water Bay. The Red Keep was smothered in snow. 

_Snow, I bet that Bastard is sitting in his frozen hell sitting smugly knowing that both myself and the Dragon Whore are experiencing the Stark words. I suppose of a that is something to commend them they are honest, too honest, too honourable. Bloody Eddard if you would just have accepted my offer Westeros would be fighting the last of the Dragon Spawn.  The ones who ruined your family._

She could just see the faint outline of the dragons flying around the island of Dragonstone, accompanied by their distanced roars.

 

_Jon Snow, did you see the bitch for who she is a foreign whore. I can see it now she attempted to seduce you and you being too much like your father, and brother put your honour above her. If the Starks turn her down, what does that say about her? Whether I like it or not the Starks still carry weight when discussing the integrity of people. They do not wish to be near people that could sully their honour._

_Again, Eddard Stark an enigma of Stark honour. Both the paragon of the famous Stark virtue and simultaneously disgraced himself. After the sack, Eddard all but abandoned his brother in all but name. Not long later after visiting Dorne, he claims and houses his bastard in his own castle in front of his Lady Wife._

_Would Jon Snow be willing to treat with me now? After meeting The Lecherous Whore that we should combine our forces. I could even sweeten this. Yes! I will pardon him and his family for their crimes, then allow The King in the North to continue to hold his title but remain subservient to me, my families crown. It worked for the Martells and their princes, the people of the North are not bright. However, they are very prideful they will accept the offer. I will make this even sweeter by allowing either daughter of my blood to marry his heir or a daughter of his blood to wed the future king, my successor._

_I have you now you Valyrian Cunt. Your days are numbered. I have the Iron Fleet. And soon all of the Northern Realms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Dany. 
> 
> It's hard to write Cersei. Someone who thinks she is alike Tywin, but in reality is far from that. I hope I have done her some justice. I know it was a rather small chapter. I may like last week release another chapter to supplement it.


	25. Dany 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I have posted a chapter and I sincerely apologise. Uni assessments along with other stuff got in the way. 
> 
> So in my infinite wisdom, during STUVAC when I should be studying for my final exam for the assessment and edit my Take home Exam before submission. I decided to add a chapter of the story. 
> 
> I thank you for your patience during my long absence. Without further ado, the chapter starts.

Dany

 

Tyrion ran into her apartments. Daenerys was wearing Jon’s cloak around her whilst reading the words of Maester Gyldayn, it was about the Targaryen civil war. The event that arguably lead to the decline of her family. She was still awake at the hour of the wolf was that she was feeling nauseous and could not sleep until the feeling subsided.

 

“Daenerys, The Ironborn, Euron has sent a missive.”  Daenerys noticed Tyrion was out of breath and sweating as he gave her a rolled-up piece of parchment.

 

Before opening it she poured a goblet of water and gave it to her advisor and smiled. She unrolled the parchment and read it. 

 

_ My future Salt Bride,  _

 

_ I write this letter myself in my own fluids to ensure you of its authenticity. My wife has asked me to take care of you. You are alone and friendless. Dorne and The Reach are too busy. It seems some nasty, mean-spirited pirates are preventing their navy from assisting you. Pity. _

_ The man that you had attempted to seduce to become your suitor abandoned you a fortnight ago. Wolf or Whelp. Doubtless, The Bastard Usurper and deserter like the craven he is tuck tailed and ran.  _

_ Forget about the bastard boy who like his brother wish to become the Kings of Winter of old.   I will look after you after you, intimately after I break you and your petty garrison on your island.  _

 

_ King Euron Greyjoy, The Driftwood King, The rightful King of the North and the Riverlands, King Consort of the Seven Kingdoms, The Crow's Eye. Your soon to be Husband and Master. _

  
  


“Has all of the Northmen left, has Chieftain Tormund left?” She asked her Hand. 

 

“Unfortunately for us, he has, he left a few hours ago. If he was, the Ironborn attacking would incur the wrath of Jon and bring the Might of The North to aid us.”

 

_ Both good news and bad news at the same time. Good news, because it means that Jon will not have to fight two wars on two different fronts. Bad, we have no allies. We only conducted a treaty. A non-aggression pact, not a military alliance. He has no reason travel back down south to assist me. He made that abundantly clear, we are on two separate paths.   _

 

“Perhaps you could ride one of your dragons and have Tormund return and ask for military intervention on behalf of Jon. He left us on good terms, yes?”

 

“Yes, we had made great strides to create two nations that could co-exist. I told him, I would recognise his authority and sovereignty over the Northern Kingdoms.”

 

“Ahh yes. The kind of negotiation that happens between the sheets can surely lead to an alliance or potentially the opposite. Have me send a raven north. If Jon set aside his prized honour for you then I am positive he will help. I hope. At the very least he may be tempted to aid us by virtue of either you or my friendship with him.”

 

“Jon told me that we have a rather large difference in our ambitions. Mine is to retake my family’s legacy then make Westeros fairer for the common people, for everyone. Jon, on the other hand, has to deal with the army of the dead to the north that is his priority nothing outside of his territory. He made that abundantly clear. Tyrion that is why he ceded over the Westerlands to me. It is one of the main reasons why I doubt he would fight for or with me let alone wed me, that and I cannot have children, I cannot continue my line nor his.”

 

“What is your suggestion then? 

 

“I will use Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon to burn the Iron Fleet. We also send a raven to Lord Brune, inform him to tell the Dothraki that their Khaleesi tells them to ride to and take as many castles between Crackclaw Point and Kings Landing. Tell him also to take as many men he can muster from the peninsula to assist them. And ask him to send a raven to Storm's End. Command, Grey Worm to mobilise and start to take all the castles north of the Stormlands.”

 

“Smart. A battle on multiple fronts. Overextend their army. Yet it does not help us here and now. If The Ironborn take this island and either kill you or worse al is ost and the mobilisation of your forces on the mainland are for nought.”

 

Daenerys dismissed her hand and changed into some armour. It mainly consisted of mail and a black breastplate with a red dragon. She tied Dark Sister to her hip and walked out of her room to the great hall. 

 

“Lord Commander, you are in charge of the royal forces on the island.  Ser Jorah you are to protect my council and Missandei. If the worst should happen before the Island is lost. Go north…. Tell King Jon Stark that I made him my successor.

 

“Yes your grace.” Bowed her bear. 

 

Lord Commander Barristan looked around before bellowing. “Men we need archers on the wall. The rest of you, we need some bows and whatever else you can get your hands on I don’t care if they are shovels, no one shall get passed us.” He left the great hall.

 

Ser Jorah looked at her with a smile that did not reach his eyes. Before taking Missandai and Varys to the room with the carved table. 

 

“What about us?” asked Yara who was geared for war, as was Theon yet he was still somewhat antsy.

 

“Stay away from the majority of your uncle’s forces. Use your fasted ships to attack the row boats before they make landfall, alleviate some of the burden off of the Lord Commander.”

 

“Aye, we can do that.” She smacked Theon on the chest. “Come on brother let us show our uncle what it means to pick the wrong fight.” The siblings left.

 

“Are you sure you want Jon Stark as your heir?” asked Tyrion.

 

“You asked me to choose an heir did you not?

 

“I did”

 

“Would you agree that he is a good King with the mentality and temperament to look after his people?”

 

“I would.”

 

“He does not share your blood. I doubt your people will follow him. If you chose someone with your blood.”

 

“Blood? I am the last of my family. The only two houses That I know of that have my blood in recent history would be the Martells and the Velaryons. You told me that the Martells do not really care for me nor my right to the Iron Throne. They are in this war for vengeance. I do not know the Velaryons. I will not allow my legacy to fall into the hands of an unknown. Jon is trustworthy. You have said that yourself.”

 

“I have but are you trusting him with your kingdom and legacy because he is the best man for the job? Or because you love him? Love can cloud the best of minds.”

 

“I have made my decision Jon may not be a Targaryen, he does not share my blood. He is a good man with a good heart. And the Starks are perhaps the oldest house in Westeros with a thousand years of history as kings. Jon will do fine. I wish you luck Tyrion.”

 

“As do I for you my queen.”

 

Daenerys left the great hall and out of the walls. She walks up to Drogon who immediately without hesitation lowers his wing to the ground to allow her to climb onto his back. 

 

_ Just like Meereen my children. Only this time we will fly south enough to get out of their eyesight before flying over the Stormlands and attacking the ships from the rear while they are attempting to make an amphibious landing. _

 

Drogon and his brothers took flight they flew around the keep. 

 

_ I could make a line of fire around the coast where they are landing to slow them down to allow Ser Barristan enough time to marshal the men.  _

 

The dragons flew through the region where some Ironborn Vanguards where landing “Dracarys.” Three lines of fire engulfed the beach and the rowboats of the Ironborn. Her dragon’s created a wall of fire. She could smell the fire the smoke. Feel the heat warm her face in spite of the cold winter winds.

 

Eventually, she and her children soared out of archers and trebuchet range. Then Travelled south. Rhaegal and Viserion playing with each other screaming and roaring to their heart's content. They ceased all noise as they reached Ship Breaker bay. She flew further inland to escape the line of sight of Euron.

 

_ I will not lose to a pirate. I did not survive this long in exile to lose my families first stronghold let alone lose this war and my rightful throne. If I lose this battle and do not perish in the battle, I will lose my free will a fate worse than death. _

_ What I need to do is cripple the fleet enough so that I can regroup. Amend my plans.  _

 

As Drogon turned she saw the ruins of Summerhall.  _ Another remnant of my family. Another reminder. I forgot to ask Jon about my great Uncle Aemon. I will have to ask him if I get out of this. When I win this.  _  Eventually they few above Massey's Hook and behind the Iron Fleet.

 

I _ will attack him from the southeast making his only retreat northwest. Away from Dragonstone. _

 

“Dracarys.” Viserion flew ahead of Rhaegal and Drogon and flew around Dragonstone and attacked from the northeast. She looked down In the chaos. She heard men scream and howl in pain as they were engulfed in flames and attempted to jump into the water in an attempt to quell the flames. Only for it to be too late the damage had already been done.

 

She looked over at her Island. She saw a line of unsullied and Westerosi lined up spears facing towards the beach. Archers behind them firing flaming arrows. Despite Yara and Theon’s best efforts, many were still landing on her beaches. 

 

_ Viserion my son. Help ser Barristan. He needs help. _

 

Viserion finished breathing fire on a large galley before turning and flying towards the beach when she saw a large arrow? Fly towards her child. She felt her stomach turn at what was about to happen. 

 

The giant arrow hit Viserion in his left wing. He feel skidding along the sand, ash and snow colliding with both enemy and ally alike.  In that moment all she cared about was her child. Not her forces dieing for her, nor the enemies killing to get to her. Just Viserion.

 

Viserion wasn’t moving. More Ironborn where coming, advancing on her child. 

 

_ Please be alive Viserion! Wake up Viserion! _

 

She decided to stop  her remaining children fighting the Iron Fleet and flew at an incredible speeds to get to her child to protect him. Her hair was a mess. She did not care.

 

Rhaegal flew down to him engulfing would be dragon slayers in flames. She had Drogon fly low  before he landed she dismounted. Before she knew it she was tacked by a enemy soldier. Who had a dagger to her throat. 

 

“There the war is over. Come with me and Euron will not have to have a bruised beauty.”

 

She managed to move her leg enough to kick him in the stomach. Though that did not stop the dagger slicing through her shoulder slicing through the mail.

 

_ Valyrian Steel! Dark Sister! Jon gave me Dark Sister.! Thank the Gods for Jon Snow and his honour. Thank the gods for Eddard Stark teaching him that. _

 

As the man was winded from her blow to his stomach. She drew Dark Sister. The light blade went straight threw his throat and out the back of his neck with ease. The man gurgled before landing on her with a thud. She heard her dragons calling for her flying above her. 

Eventually, all went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter is Jon. 
> 
> So after my exam is finished at the end of the month, I intend on posting a chapter every few days until the story is complete or at the very least until the semester starts again. sigh.


	26. Tormund 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Jon would be next but I felt that this needed to happen.

Tormund 

 

Tormund stared out over the bow of the ship. As Tormund felt the ice cold sea spray hit face He felt bittersweet nostalgia. One one hand he felt the ice cold water and it reminded him of the milk water or the harsh snows of home. Home. The place that is being ravaged by winter and the dead. 

 

_ I doubt much of Home is left. Covered in snow, ice and the dead. If after we beat back the dead and their army. Will I want to return home? What sort of life will my girls have? A life of hunting and starvation during harsh winters?  _

_ Or should I stay beneath The Wall? Keep my girls safe. An abundance of food. They could live in luxury.  _

_ Har! The face of my father or grandfather, if I told them I have thought of living with all these southerners would be priceless.  _

 

A loud deafening screech was heard as Tormund look around in a panic. 

 

_ Fuck! I survive the cunt Stannis, The fucking White Walkers just to have this bloody boat sink in the fucking ocean.  _

 

One of Tormund’s men that Jon had left for him ran across the ship to him. “Lord Tormund. Ironborn ships can be been seen on from the stern on the starboard side. The fire can be seen on Dragonstone.”

 

The Chieftain of the Free Folk ignored the title and ran across the ship to the stern of the ship to witness the start of the battle. 

 

_ Har! It has been a long time since I have killed some fucking cunts. The Ironborn like to play the sneak and then turn berserker? Aye. Let them see what Free Folk and Northmen can do.  _

 

“Get this bloody boat to turn around. Let us show these water loving twats, who is to be feared.” Tormund bellowed.

 

His small band of men cheered as the ship slowly turned around. Eventually, the galley dropped anchor behind the island protecting the precious cargo from harm. Two small boats were released and all of Tormund’s guard boarded the small rafts to head to the island of the Dragon Queen.

 

Eventually reaching the shallows. Tormund held his hand to signal his men. “Lads.” Tormund withdrew his falchion. “Let’s get the pricks. For Jon!.” 

 

The men cheered and withdrew their shields and arming swords. And all jumped into the knee-high cold water and ran up the beachhead. After their sprint above the dunes and up the hills they began to descend down to the other side of the island. 

 

Just then a giant arrow a little bigger than Mag The Mighty had utilised against The Night's Watch just missed the dragon with creamy scales. The dragon dodged and rolled in the air only for another to hit its wing. 

 

Daenerys riding her dragon was both the queerest and the most spectacular thing any of the men had witnessed. 

 

A field of fire had surrounded the beach below.  Even from such a long distance from the flames, the heat could still be felt. The Dragon Queen descended from her dragon to care for her dragon as if it were her babe. A mother sick with worry. 

 

The mother was then snuck up on by one of the raiders.  Tormund without a second thought ran down the large hill to assist her. His men howling and bellowing behind him. The faint sounds of soldiers fighting and swords clanking could be faintly heard.

 

The pirate jumped upon the unaware girl. Jon’s woman. As the man started to put his weight above the pale-haired beauty, he pulled out a dagger and held it to her. 

 

All Tormund could hear was his heart beating in his heart. The rapid. THUMP. THUMP. As he raced down bellowing and screaming at his enemies. 

 

The Daenerys was able to defend herself long enough to impale the man with a dark blade. Tormund did not rest as the man fell upon the girl. As another man with an axe approached the fallen Queen, with a twisted smile. A sinister grin that could rival that prick that Jon fought at Winterfell.

 

Tormund picked up the pace as the man removed his now dead comrade from the unconscious Queen. 

 

Tormund ran to him as the man turned towards him reading his axe. The Ironborn took a swing at him. Only For Tormund to duck at the last second.

 

They parried only for Tormund’s weapon to be hit with such force from the axe to be sent flying from his grasp.

 

Tormund’s heart pumping overtime could see in his mind Jon being more morose than he was after Ygritte. The Boy had lost so much in his young life. So many had. 

 

Tormund dived towards the man and pummeled the man as blood oozed from his nose and mouth. 

 

_ The fucking prick is still smiling. _

 

Tormund then felt the man pull out a dagger and sliced Tormund’s arm creating a band of blood across his forearm

 

A blind rage overcame the Chieftain as he lowered his head to the man’s neck and bit as hard as he could on the man’s throat. 

 

As his teeth sunk into the would-be captor’s throat the man started flailing around screaming. 

 

Blood started leaking to his mouth, the metallic taste engulfing his mouth as the soldier's flesh gave way to his teeth.

 

The man started hitting Tormund in the back and scratched his face all though it was all in vain as the main ceased movement when the Ironborn warm bubbling of the blood coated the inside of Tormund’s mouth and chin as the sticky warm liquid it dripped down his neck. 

 

As he spat out a chunk of the man's flesh and blood. Tormund found Daenerys still unconscious as he sheathed her sword and picked her up. The blood dripping from his face painting a small part of her pale hair a bloody red colour.

 

As Tormund made it to the keep a man with a bear pin on his shoulders holding a white cloak drew his sword to his neck. 

 

'What do you think you are doing with Her Grace?” The man started to withdraw hilt blade from his hilt.

 

“What the fuck do you think I am doing? I saved the girl from being raped or taken by the water loving twats.”

 

Just then the little man waddled out to see The Queen in his arms. “Chieftain Tormund. I can certainly say that you and your men are unexpected, yet welcomed guests. I thought you already left us hours ago.

 

“Har! And let all you southern twats not know the might of the Free Folk. Bah!”

 

“Chieftain, please allow Ser Jorah here take The Queen to her chambers and let the maester look after her. In the meantime. I will order the staff to make a feast and for them to have baths ready for you and your men." The Little Man nodded at a copper skinned girl who nodded and left. Tyrion then turned back to look at him. "I can assure you that you have our and her gratitude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Jon.
> 
> I hope I did the battle scene/fight scene justice. Writing them is not easy.


	27. Jon 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a bit later then I wanted but with celebrating the end of the semester and exams. I was also finally able to catch up on games, people and tv show writing and editing got sidetracked.

Jon

 

Jon disembarked off the small ship from the White Knife.

 

_Almost home._

 

Jon looked around as he saw Arya smile at the snow that went up to her shin.  Ghost nudged him before walking off into the white fields disappearing in the vast white landscape.

 

“Jon, Arya how does it feel to be home?” Asked Davos.

 

“Feels good. As much as I enjoyed travelling south of The Neck for the first time. Winterfell and the North is home.” Smiled Jon.

 

Jon and his men rode towards his family’s ancient seat and fortress, Winterfell.  Arya sprinted off towards Winterfell leaving fine white powder in her wake. Davos chuckled and scratched his beard thoughtfully.

 

“She is quite capable on a horseback. It seems like it is second nature to her.” Davos commented.

 

“Aye, Ser Rodrik once spoke of how she reminded him of my Aunt Lyanna. He told me once, that Arya takes after her in more ways than one.” Jon looked up at the snow sprinkling down on him.” He said that Arya had the same look my aunt did when she was a girl. Arya also has her attitude and feisty personality. Wolf’s Blood, Father called it. Uncle Brandon had it too. It gets them in trouble being too rash, too bold.”

 

“I would argue that another one of Lord Stark’s children had more than a small drop of this Wolf’s Blood. I saw you in the battle for Winterfell, you ran headlong into danger, you rode that horse as if it was an extension of your body. If didn’t know better I would say the Stark’s sigil was a centaur or a horse. Either that or you inherited some similarities to your late aunt.”

 

Jon chuckled. “The Horses of the North.”

 

Davos smiled back. “Aye, I suppose that does not run off the tongue well nor are horses really winter animals.”

 

As they saw Winterfell in the horizon they saw Arya sitting on her hose marvelling at the sight. Ghost came out of the white landscape silently and found himself between Jon and Arya, while Davos was to Jon’s right.

 

They could see the two direwolf banners flying on banners and above the walls.  In the air held up by poles was the numerous other house’s banners from House Arryn and Tully to Royce, Blackwood and Manderley. Hundreds of soldiers creating a guard of honour for him and his men returning home.  

 

As they passed the men they hit their chest with their right hands in salute. Roaring chants and his titles.

 

 “King in the North.”

 

“The King Who Returned.”

 

 “The White Wolf.”

 

“The Jon.”

 

 “King of Winter.”

 

“Ned’s Son.”

 

Eventually, he entered the gates and into the courtyard. Where he saw his sister and brother along with other important Lords and generals. Jon and Arya immediately dismounted and hugged Sansa as Arya did the same with Bran.

 

Jon held his eldest sister in his arms. She was sobbing into his shoulder. “I am so glad you came back. Father went down and was killed, same with Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna. Robb died as well for his actions in The South.  So, did...my mother. I held The North for you, Jon. The North is back in your hands.”

 

“God’s Sansa. I missed you.”

 

Arya and Jon swapped siblings to greet. While embracing his last remaining brother bran spoke in a voice that contained no brotherly love nor emotion. It was as if Bran was but a shell of his former self. “Jon, you should have been more steadfast in your initial dealings with Queen Daenerys.”

 

_How in Seven Hells did he know that? What has happened to the adventurous Bran that I had left behind? Stupid Question. He had to grow up. Winterfell was sacked and his family was killed for all he knew._

 

Jon kissed Bran on the head affectionately and patted his shoulder. “It is good to see you awake and outside little brother.” Smiled Jon before he and Davos spoke with his Lords and Knights.  

 

He shook the hand of Lord Manderly, Lord Royce, before walking over to an older man with a black trout on his tunic. 

 

_The Blackfish._

 

“Ser Brynden. It is a pleasure to meet some of your reputation.” Jon spoke cordially, although inside he felt trepidation at meeting Lady Stark’s kin. He had heard Lady Stark speak highly and how close she was to her uncle. According to Robb, she did this when she suggested that when Bran was old enough he should squire for the renowned knight.

 

“Ah, reputation. What that really means is that you were one of the lucky ones to not only be noticed but to survive. I hear you have that honour too. The best swordsman north of The Neck.

 

“Aye,” Jon nodded.

 

The Blackfish held out an upturned hand and watched the snow fall on his gloved hand. for dusting it off before looking back at Jon “Your Grace, I would like to apologise for my niece. For my Cat.” The old man cleared his throat. “From what I heard from both Robb, some of his lords and your sister Sansa.  Is that My Cat... She was not the maternal figure in your life. On behalf of my House. On behalf of House Tully of Riverrun, I sincerely apologise for the dishonour she brought to my house.”

 

_She had no reason to be a mother to me. I was not of her blood. I was a constant reminder of my father’s infidelity. And I followed in my father’s and Uncle Benjen’s footsteps more than my brothers and sisters. I looked more like a Stark than my siblings with the exception of Arya._

_In the unlikely event, Dany was to be with child and I was to wed another woman. I would bring dishonour to her to both of them. Perhaps I have followed my father’s footsteps more than I had thought. More than I want to._

_Is this how you felt father? When were you with my mother?  How did you deal with the fear of a bastard afterwards?_

 

“You have nothing to apologise for Ser.” Jon swallowed. before continuing. “Lady Catelyn had no responsibility towards me. I understand it. She was acting as a concerned parent and wife. I cannot fault her for looking after her family. I did not enjoy it, but I understand.”

 

“Robb was right when he named you his heir. And Sansa told me that despite your absence your presence has remained and felt in the Northern Kingdoms. Much like your father I suspect.” The widely renowned knight bowed. “It will be an honour to serve you and House Stark.”

 

The next morning after breaking his fast, he called his council. His councillors being; Ser Davos, Lord Tytos Blackwood, Lord Yohn Royce, Sansa, Arya, Lord Manderly and Maester Wolkan. Everyone sat in their respective seats.

 

“My Lords, Ser Davos, sisters and Maester Wolkan. I have returned with many ships worth of dragonglass from Dragonstone. I managed to also convince Queen Daenerys to acknowledge our sovereignty. She has recognised that House Stark holds absolute and uncontested dominion over The North, The Vale and The Riverlands.” He handed a copy of Dragonstone’s masters minutes of the negotiation to Sansa.

 

Sansa looked at the parchment. “It says that you gave up your rulership over the Westerlands, in return for using the Lannister forces against The Others. Why did you reject Lord Jaime’s fealty?”

 

“We would be too overextended. Ser Davos and I agreed that having The Westerlands under out rule brings us nothing, but more mouths to feed. It may also make Cersei look Westward and towards us in The North. We cannot fight two wars especially when one is like the Night King and his army.”

 

“But Jon the gold” Sansa retorted with an annoyed tone.

 

“Has run out and has been for a long while.”

 

Jon turned back to his advisors. “An archmaester from the Citadel would have either reached or will be reaching Skagos to verify that the Dragonglass there is the same as the one I had mined in Dragonstone. He will then head to The Wall and acknowledge that The White Walkers exist. When he accepts the truth, he will then throw the weight of the Citadel behind us.”

 

“Aye White Wolf, having the maesters will make it hard for both Queens and their vassals to refute the threat.” Spoke Lord Manderly.

 

“Your Grace, I have assisted in coordinating some of The Vale forces in helping with cutting down the trees in Brandon’s Gift. We gave all of it to the Nights Watch to maintain their hearths. The Vale has also been supplying additional arrows and weaponry to The Watch.”

 

“My thanks, Lord Royce.”

 

The rest of the meeting consisted of discussions on granary stores, wood stores and the obsidian. After White Harbour manufactures the dragonglass into arrowheads, spearhead, daggers and swords. It will be first distributed to The Watch then the Mountain Clans, Those at Queens Crown, Last Hearth and Karhold. If the Dragonglass at Skagos is verified it will be sent to Karhold and transported to Winterfell to be crafted into weapons and distributed to the armies of Winterfell, then the Free Folk and finally to the other houses, from north to south.

 

Jon sat in the high chair at the high table, waiting for the Great Hall to fall silent.  He stood up. “My, Lords, My Ladies, I have returned with the Dragonglass and have guaranteed our sovereignty with Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. However, I had to make some concessions.”

 

The crowd roared with dissatisfaction. “My Lords, My Ladies. I understand your hesitance. Worry not, it will scarcely affect most of you.” The room fell silent again. Jon looked around until he saw Jaime Lannister wearing a woollen crimson and gold doublet. “Lord Jaime, it is my understanding that you wish to swear fealty.”

 

Jaime looked nervous but steeled himself as he walked in front of the high table, drew his ornate Valyrian Steel sword and knelt. “It is Your Grace.”

 

“Lord Jaime unfortunately, I cannot grant you vassalage. Queen Daenerys, on the other hand, would like you to send her a raven proclaiming your fealty. She has generously agreed to allow you to help us fight in the Great War. You and your men who travelled with you will remain in The North, any more Lannister men in the Westerlands too will march north. Contact a Lord you trust and request he marshal your remaining men here.”

 

Jaime looked shocked, then smiled. The Kingslayer stood and sheathed his blade. “I thank you, Your Majesty. I will write these letters as soon as possible, they will be sent tonight with haste. I thank you once again, King Jon. For allowing me to start to right the wrongs of my family.”

 

“Do not think that I trust you Lannister. If I find out that you or one of your men betray me or The North's secrets. I will not hesitate to execute you or your men. Do you understand?”

 

Jaime nodded. “I thank you again, King Jon.”

 

Jon nodded. Maester Wolkan walked in with two letters in his hand. He made his way up to Jon and handed him the first message. Jon took them and saw the wax sigils, One a Lannister Lion the other Dany’s. He abruptly dismissed the court and walked into his solar then sitting down at his desk.

 

_To Jon Stark, Ned Stark’s son,_

 

_I would like to ask for the Northern Kingdom’s intervention in the war between myself and the so-called Queen Daenerys Targaryen. I would ask that that the intervention or the parley occur within your realm. It will keep both sides honest. I am sure a man as principled as you are, thanks to in no doubt by your father would understand the need for integrity and safety._

 

_I trust you as Ned Stark’s son to remain honest and honourable. And maintain such a fragile truce and discussion without harm coming to any party._

 

_I trust a man reared by the honourable Ned Stark would allow such a thing to take place, if only it meant the protection of a mother that is forced by circumstances to engage in a war against the tyrannical false queen._

           

Queen Cersei Lannister, ‘The Magnanimous’ The First of Her Name. Queen of the Iron Throne and Queen Consort to the Iron Islands.

.

_Why can’t I just look after The North why am I always being paused to deal with Southern Politics. Although, I may be able to stop the two from fighting long enough for them to fight the Others then return to their war after the Long Night is finished._

 

 Jon then brushed his fingers against Dany’s letter. Before breaking the seal and reading it.

 

_Jon,_

 

_I had recently just defended my families ancient seat, from The Iron Fleet_

_. We were almost defeated until we were assisted by about twenty of your men including Chieftain Tormund who saw The Iron Fleet being engulfed in dragon flames._

 

_According to Ser Barristan, Chieftain Tormund saw me fall and then trapped under some dead Ironborn reavers. He removed the corpses above me and carried me up to the keep. He has decided to stay on Dragonstone and will accompany me to the parley._

 

_After the devastating loss, Cersei has endured, she is requesting a truce and a parley to discuss terms of what I assume and hope to be surrender._

_She asks you to allow it be on your lands. With you acting as a neutral third party_

_She feels that this will prevent a tragic and brutal slaughter of her and her people like what had happened to your brother and his family._

 

_There is more to tell you but message via raven or courier is likely to be intercepted. I hope to hear from you soon._

           

_Dany._

  


Sansa walked into the room. “Jon, what happened? what is wrong? Is it Tormund?”

 

Jon sighed. “No sister, I have been asked by both Cersei and Dany…Daenerys to act as a neutral third party and location and host the diplomatic talks. Prevent subterfuge and another Red Wedding type of slaughter.”

 

“And you are worried for Queen Daenerys? Are you husband and wife?”

 

Jon sighed again and put his hand over his face and shook his head. “No, I am still unmarried.”

 

“But you care for her?”

 

“Aye, think about everything you heard of her father.” Sansa nodded.” She is the opposite. She cares about her people. She wishes to have checks and balances on not just the noblemen but on the crown as well, provide a voice for the common people.”

 

“You didn’t do something stupid Jon, did you? “Jon once again covered his face and sighed.

 

_I am not in the mood for this._

 

“Urgh! Jon.” She took a deep breath. And cursed Arya and him under her breath. “Ok, I will have Uncle Edmure finish the repairs on Harrenhal specifically the Great Hall, and a smaller antechamber for meeting between you and one for the queens to have them inform you of their goals. We will have tents erected for each of the Queens and their men on either side of the castle, the walls on both sides will be maned and will have our men patrol the camps to prevent assassinations or provocations. “

 

“Aye, for the talks I will take Ghost, Ser Davos, You, Brienne, her squire. As well as Gregor, my captain of my guard and fifty men to accompany me as the house guard. “

 

Sansa stiffened. “No! No. I will stay in The North Jon... I cannot look at Cersei... I won’t. Take Arya, if you take her and Nymeria she will provide you with wolves. It will make a show of strength not as much as Daenerys and her dragons but it will make an impact. Take The Blackfish with you. He will be your sworn shield. Having a well-renowned man as your guard shows your importance to the people in The North. It will also provide a small amount of prestige.

 

“Aye, so I will have, Ghost, Nymeria, Ser Davos, Ser Brynden Blackfish and Lord Royce. If the archmaester does not come in time, have him send a raven as his testimony. I will have the maester of Harrenhal, or the closest place read it on his behalf.

 

“Worst comes to worst Jon.  Ally with Daenerys. She along with you will be able to remove her from Kings Landing then take the combined forces of The North and The South to the Wall. She will owe you if you help her. Go I will make preparations for you and those who will accompany out to Harrenhal to be ready. Rest up and be ready to leave after breaking your fast on the morrow.” Sansa all but ordered her brother.

 

_Ally with Dany? Marry her? Would she be faithful to me? She was not to her previous husband. But she told me the truth before we made love. Despite her mistakes, she is a woman of honour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter may be Lord Glover. 
> 
> Again I thank you for your patience and hope that you enjoyed the chapter of the story.


	28. Lord Glover 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to a loyal and avid reader, CRuck1980 for providing myself with a confidence boost and advice. I really appreciate your support. 
> 
> To other readers who may have an issue with the previous chapter in regards to Jon believing Dany to have cheated. Each chapter is a POV, meaning that misunderstandings can occur between characters. This was an example of it.

_These Skagosi are not what I had expected. I had expected this to be a one-way trip. Being sent to an island of savages, cannibals.  The Skagosi or Stoneborn as they prefer it are closer to the Wildlings… the Free Folk. They worship the same gods as us but have a close affinity with their island. Their keeps for a lack of a better word contain a great hall, then have a passageway below the surface. They have their rooms and what not underground._

 

Lord Glover had been waiting for ships to arrive to stock the ships for travel before he returns to Winterfell.  In the distance, he saw a ship bearing the standard of House Stark and King Jon’s personal standard.

 

Eventually, the ship came close enough to release its rowboats to come to the island. A rather fat man in The Nights Watch garb followed by a rather old looking maester.  “A pleasure to meet a man of the Nights Watch, I am Lord Glover sworn Lord to King Jon Stark of Winterfell.” extended his hand to shake the fat man’s hand.

 

“Oh. Um. I am Samwell Tarly brother of the Nights Watch and a Novice of the Maesters. And this is Archmaester Embrose.”

 

“I am Archmaester Embrose on an important assignment to uncover the mythical or otherwise strange things going on in Westeros and then share it with my fellow academics and then spread it with the Monarchs of the land and the Lords and Ladies.”

 

“I suppose you want to look at the dragonglass myself, my men and the Stoneborn have mined to help fight in The Great War. It is not magical, but my King and those closest to him, from men of The Nights Watch, The Free Folk can attest to this being the key to defeating those Icey bastards. I am sure that Samwell here can support my claims and that of my liege.”

 

“Hmm, yes, he has mentioned that, but nevertheless. I would like to see the newly mined dragonglass.”

 

_Can’t even take the word of your own man? Let alone the man who sanctioned and pled with you lot to help us with information, yet you lollygag and play looking for clues. Even another independent group the Free Folk, former enemies of me and mine, The Nights Watch. Does that not send warning bells to your years or has all that reading and dust clogged your eyes and well as your ears._

 

Lord Glover pulled out a satchel containing a dagger made out of the rock he mined and carved while he was bored. There was very little to do in the far north, especially in winter as it brought bone-chilling winds and heavy snowfall. He passed the carved dagger to the Archmaester and an uncarved rock to him as well.

 

The Maester too pulled out an almost identical rock and compared the two. He chipped up a bit of them and one at a time put the chipped rock and dust into his mouth to taste it before spitting it out and trying the next.  “I would say that they are definitely both made of volcanic rock from cooled magma.”

 

“Very well then Maester.”

 

“Archmaester.” Corrected Embrose with a condescending tone.

 

“Aye, Maester.  Well Maester Samwell Tarly of The Nights Watch, the other ships have arrived from Karhold. If you will excuse me.” Then, once again shook the hand of Samwell before leaving. Not shaking the hand of the pompous scholar.  

 

A couple of hours later all the ships were packed with the volcanic rock. When Lord Magnar walked over to him. “Lord Glover, please inform The Jon, that we will send as many Stoneborn to the wall to take the black as we can spare, the rest of the men, women, children and the other Lord’s including myself and our families will continue to mine and deliver as much as we can. We will also go through all our oral histories to find what we can about The Others and the last Long Night, we may not have much, but The Jon and the Kings of Winter have been kind to my people since our rebellion. We owe them much more than we can ever repay. We deserved to be slain to the last man, woman, and babe. They spared us, instead of biding our time, to enact our revenge. We pledged we would come to their aid whenever called upon, all we asked for was some autonomy. They accepted.

 

“Aye,” He shook Lord Magnar’s hand. “I will tell his Grace of your hospitality, and your pledge to aid us in the War for Dawn. In fact, Lord Magnar, I have a son of five name days, you have a daughter of the same age, I propose a betrothal to bind our houses. A show of solidarity between men of the Northern mainland and the Stoneborn, what say you?”

 

“I accept, I thank you for this sign of solidarity.”

 

Lord Glover nodded and patted the aging lord on his back before looking for the twat of a maester and the brother of the Nights Watch. He found them ready to board a ship. 

 

“Ahh, Lord Glover. I was about to find you; would you care to escort us to the wall and then down to Winterfell?”

 

“Scared of the cold Maester? Or the brothers of The Watch? You know many of the soldiers on the wall are not sworn brothers of The Watch? The majority are men and women of the Northern Kingdoms. Andals from the Riverlands and the Vale, to the First Men from The North and The Free Folk. All fighting together for a common cause. Yet you have to gall to still check the validity of our Kings statements? What do you think we are doing huh? Sitting around waiting for the snow to cease while we are sitting knitting like southerners?”

 

Glover walked right up to the smaller old man. Barely any light passed between the two. “Do you reckon all of us are twiddling our thumbs kicking up a stink just to make waves? Men and women fighting alongside people a few months ago would call them enemies. What reason would we do that? I swore to stand behind Jon Stark, The White Wolf. If you are truly helping him and us with the war, even if it is just reading your books and whispering in the ears Southern Queens. If you are not and you have betrayed my good King’s faith. I find out, King Jon Stark will be the least of your worries. I will make it my life's goal after the battle for Dawn is over, to look for you and find you and slit your throat. You understand?

 

The Archmaester gulped and nodded. “Yes... Yes, My Lord.”

 

Glover patted him on the back “Good.” He then turned to the portly brother of The Nights Watch. “Samwell, I will be honoured to escort you to The Wall, alas, I cannot be there longer than a day or too., I will be expected in Winterfell and will have to send a raven from The Last Hearth to King Jon.

 

The small voyage to East Watch by the Sea and the trek to Castle Black. Was mainly uneventful except for Lord Glover and Samwell discussing Jon Stark.

 

“So, you know Jon?” Asked Sam.

 

“Aye, I actually refused to help in the battle for Winterfell against the Boltons. He spared me and mine from harm after he won the battle. That day I saw I would stand behind him. How was the King while he was where his kin died? Did he get assistance?”

 

Sam took a minute to answer. “I would think so, he was in rather high spirits in spite of the oncoming darkness. Queen Daenerys allowed him to mine for dragonglass, he had several boats worth, last I heard they were negotiating sovereignty of The North and borders.”

 

Glover smiled. _Jon Stark, you have constantly defied my expectations. Not just getting the mining but thinking of the future, guaranteeing us our borders for both during the war and after. We can simply leave a skeleton army in the southern marches._

 

“Tell me Sam Tarly. How was His Grace, with the Mad King’s daughter this, Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen and what is she like?

 

“From what I saw of them… They have built a good relationship which should last during their reigns. Queen Daenerys, she was very gracious, kind considering she was in the middle of a war herself. She is nothing like her father from what I have seen and heard. She is more like Maester Aemon. Her great uncle. He was kind. Just bear in mind that I had little to do with their parley.

 

“Aye.”

 

They entered castle black. Lord Glover saw a man holding a satchel with the sigil of House Lake. “Lad, are you a courier, a messenger?

 

“Aye, my Lord.”

 

Glover pulled out a rolled-up parchment with his wax sigil closing the document from prying eyes. “Send this to Winterfell.

 

“Aye my Lord. “

 

Lord Glover turned and walked with Samwell and The Maester to the Lord Commander's quarters. Sam knocked.

 

“Enter. As they entered the small room. The Lord Commander stood and embraced Sam. “Sam, so much has happened since Jon sent you south. Did you know the broody bastard is king now? The gloomy lucky bastard is king. What do I get? I receive the command of the front line to dead corpses. “

 

“I know I saw him earlier.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“He is good, I see that he has been supplying men.”

 

“Aye, the first King in years to help The Watch.” After the two stopped talking The Lord commander approached Glover and shook his hand. “I am Lord Commander Eddison Tollett.”

 

“Lord Robett Glover.”

 

“Jon’s man?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“I escorted Sam here and The Maester.”

 

“Archmaester Embrose." The old man looked from glover to The Lord Commander. "I have come to check the validity of the White Walkers and the Army of The Dead.”

 

Commander Tollett frowned. “Aye, that is easy enough to do. Come with me.” They exited the quarters and went up in the iron cage.  “It may be hard to see them but the dead bastards are certainly there. Probably see their glowing blue eyes in the distance.

 

They reached the top of The Wall. The winds were bone-chilling cold. They bypassed both brothers of The Watch who nodded and greeted their newly appointed Lord Commander.

“Lord commander" 

 

Eventually, Glover, The Maester, and the two watchmen came to a lookout.

 

Lord Glover look down it was as white for as far as the eye can see. Then he saw movement. “Maester look to there. He pointed at some dead men who were scouting.

The pair of dead men were limping. Dragging their feet as if their tendons and muscles have worn away.  _They likely have._ Their icy blue eyes emanating a blue hue. One wight had a large sword dragging the blade across the frozen landscape as if it were plowing the snowy fields.

 

_It is one thing to know they exist. A completely different and terrifying experience to seem them in the flesh. God’s that is only a few of them and they already terrify me. How the fuck am I going to be able to fight them. Gods. Well, I guess a few sleepless nights will help with productivity, perhaps._

_Once again, it has been proven to me once again that I should trust Ned Stark's last able son. Ned never lied to us, and his son has proven he is the same._

 

“I will have to send a raven to King Jon, The Citadel and Queen Daenerys and Queen Cersei. This is more terrifying and unexpected than we first hypothesised. We thought the aging Maester Aemon was exaggerating, as was Sam Tarly, King Jon, and Maester Wolkan.”

 

_Bloody bastard at least admits it._  “Lord Commander, expect some Skagosi to arrive to take The Black. In the next week or so.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“We thank you for your hospitality, Lord Commander. But we best be off before a snow storm traps us here. We must make for The Last Hearth in haste then on to Winterfell.”

 

“Send Jon my regards.

 

“Aye will do Lord Commander Tollett. Keep up the good work and keep safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be Tyrion.


	29. Tyrion 3

Tyrion sat on the Throne in the Great Hall. “Chieftain Tormund Giantsbane, you saved our Queen. Queen Daenerys Targaryen. On behalf of Her Grace, I will have Lord Commander Barristan Selmy bestow a knighthood upon you.”

 

“Knighthood? What the fuck for?”

 

“It is a way of acknowledging your valour in saving our Queen. It will show will show your station and will provide you more legitimacy when dealing with people south of The Neck.”

 

“I only helped her because Jon would have my head.”

 

“Regardless, Ser Barristan.” Tyrion coked his head from the Lord Commander to Tormund.

 

The aged knight drew Dark Sister.  “I Barristan the Bold Selmy. Lord Commander of the Queen’s Guard to Her Majesty, Queen Daenerys First of Her Name. The last scion of House Targaryen. I wield her ancestral sword, Dark Sister to knight you, Tormund Giantsbane, to show Her Majesty’s gratitude.” He placed the sword on Tormund’s shoulder, then the other. “Chieftain Tormund Giantsbane. Do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?”

 

“Aye”

 

“Then rise Ser Tormund Giantsbane, The Valiant.”

 

Tormund stood with a wide grin.  “Congratulations Ser Tormund. Your men shall receive a shall each receive a purse of a thousand dragons each.”

 

“Aye, I have spent too long with you Southerners, I am getting soft. Har! If you told me last year that I would be this far south and save a queen and be given a title. I would have laughed in your face and think you a drunkard.” Tormund then sobered up before asking. “How is she, Daenerys?”

 

“She is recovering. She needs to rest before we head to Harrenhal, to end the war against Cersei if everything goes right.”

 

“Harrenhal? That is in the Southern Marches, Jon’s Kingdom, Aye?”

 

“Yes, we needed neutral territory to conduct negotiations. We Lannisters do not have the best reputation in Westeros. Especially after what happened to the Targaryens and Martells during The Rebellion. And also, what happened to Lord Eddard Stark, King Robb Stark, Queen Talisa Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark as well as Robb Stark's unborn babe.” Tyrion then went silent before amending his statement. “And the Tyrells in The Great Sept of Baelor.”

 

“Aye, the Lannisters are twats I get it. But why does The North? Why do we need to be involved in the petty squabbles in the south when the true danger is north of The Wall?”

 

 

“That is the thing you see, what happens in the south will affect King Jon, your war effort. If Cersei won like she was about to, if not for your timely intervention. It is in all likelihood; The North would have a war on two fronts and history states that did not end well for King Robb.”

 

Tormund nodded. “I am sure that Jon will send a small army in the Southern Marches to keep the peace during the negotiations.” Tormund used his fingers to brush his beard. “I will send my ship north and keep two Northmen with me. Jon needs that dragonglass. I will stay here and burn the dead, then travel with the Dragon Queen to Harrenhal and inform Jon. Then perhaps head to the Dreadfort. I have not seen my girls in a long time. I fear I will not see them after the war.” Tormund sullenly nodded and marched out with his men and told them to take the ship to Gulltown and let the mountain men deal with the dragonglass.

 

_Tormund, you have no idea how much you helped us and Daenerys._

 

Tyrion and Ser Barristan dealt with the rest of court and pleas from the common folk. He had instructed Grey Worm to cease all hostilities but maintain control of the keeps they conquered. Same with Lord Brune of Dyre Den and the Dothraki. They commandeered The Antlers and Duskendale.

 

Tyrion and Ser Barristan walked to Daenerys’ chambers. Ser Jorah nodded at the two men in acknowledgment, before talking to them “The Queen is resting.”

 

“I understand that, Ser. However, our Queen had instructed me to inform her of how court proceeded and giving Ser Tormund and his men their rewards for assisting us in The Second Battle of Blackwater Bay and The Siege of Dragonstone “

 

“I see.” Jorah clicked his tongue. “I will talk to the Khaleesi and ask if she is able and well enough to discuss the events of the day with you, My Lord Hand.” With that Jorah knocked on the red oak door with an engraved Targaryen sigil and entered. A few minutes passed and Ser Jorah opened the door and looked at Tyrion. “Her Grace welcomes you my Lord Hand, I warn you though My Lord she is still very much exhausted.”

 

_Of course, she would be. Do you take me for a simpleton?_

 

“I thank you, Ser”. Tyrion entered as he heard Ser Barristan tell Ser Jorah to rest. While Barristan would resume the post. Tyrion looked around the room before spotting Daenerys sitting in her large bed engulfed, almost hidden within a large wolf pelt cloak that she has fancied using since Jon’s departure.

 

“Did you thank him?”

 

“Yes, he attempted to get out of his knighthood but eventually accepted it. His men received some a thousand golden dragons. For saving you during the battle.”

 

_She is still rather pale. Most likely from the blood loss from her shoulder._

 

“Has he left for The North _._ Does he know?”

 

“He has not left for The North. Although, he did send the ship though to Gulltown. He said and I quote so excuse my language. ‘Send the bloody boat to Gulltown let those southern twats who hide in the mountains deal with it.’ He then kept two of his men and started to burn the bodies of the dead. He told me that he would escort us to Harrenhal, then talk to Jon and then journey north to see his daughters.” Daenerys smiled. “And no, he doesn’t know.”

 

“Can we spare any Unsullied or men from Driftmark?”

 

“I can marshal a few hundred or so Unsullied, what for?”

 

“Have them, continue to mine the obsidian, pay the blacksmiths in the surrounding villages double their usual pay to craft the obsidian into weapons. I wish to send a few hundred Unsullied and some of my Dothraki to the wall. Not to take their vows unless they wish it. But to assist The Nights Watch. Do we have any prisoners from the battle? And do they have any of ours?”

 

“Currently Lady Yara Greyjoy is missing, otherwise we do not have anyone taken as hostage. We managed to take about twenty Ironborn soldiers in chains. “

 

“I will send them to The Wall with some Unsullied and Lord Sunglass. Inform him that the Unsullied are there to assist in transportation and then The Watch in whatever role they need. And he is my Commander of my forces at the wall.” Daenerys yawned, her eyes lids slowly covering her violet eyes.

 

“What of Viserion?” Her eyes full of emotion and tears as she opened them.

 

Tyrion gave her what he hoped would be a reassuring smile. “Viserion, like you, will be better with rest. He has a tear in his wing. Luckily while he was sleeping we and the maester managed to cauterise the flesh around the tear. The tear will still exist but we have ceased the bleeding. He will be up and ready to play with his siblings by tomorrow, I would assume. Dragons are very resilient.” Daenerys smiled again and slipped further into her bed, still under the warmth of the wolf pelt cloak.

 

“We shall speak on the morrow, Your Grace. Remember rest is important for you to gain your strength. “With that Tyrion smiled at her and left the room.

 

“How did it go My Lord and how is she?” Asked the old knight with slight worry in his voice

 

“She feels indebted to Tormund and by virtue of that, The North. She has ordered Unsullied to reopen the mines and the smithies to mine and create weapons respectively. She also commanded that The Ironborn prisoners and a small contingent of Unsullied under the Command of Lord Sunglass to go to The Wall. The Ironborn will take their vows while the Unsullied will assist in any role the Lord Commander wishes.”

 

That evening Tyrion walked out to look over the bay before turning towards in the direction of The North.  He heard the snow crunch beneath someone’s feet. “Little man, you look like you could use a drink.”

 

_Oh, gods yes! A good bottle of Dornish Red or Arbour Gold._

 

Tormund continued in his gruff voice. “I usually drink the night before a battle, so have some catching up to do.” He shoved a tankard of sour goat’s milk into Tyrion's chest.

 

Tyrion could smell the curdled milk.

 

  _For the shit tasting drink, the Free Folk seem to enjoy, at least it makes up for it in being stronger than all of the alcoholic drinks I have tried._

 

 “Cheers.” They clinked the tankards together. “Did you burn all the bodies?”

 

“Aye, I had my men and some of those dark-skinned men with spears help me. They just started helping. They didn’t even speak a word of the common tongue it was like speaking to one of the Nightrunners or Hornfoots. The Queen's men started digging a large pit, while me, my men and some of the Queen's southerners found what little wood was around the rest we pulled apart broken ships that were beached.”

 

“I thank you once, again.”

 

“Yeah, well Jon saved the Free Folk, I suppose I was just doing the same for her. Doesn’t hurt to show you southerners that we are not the savages you paint us as.”

 

“No, it does not. And as to painting you as Savages, I suppose that depends on which side the battle you are on.”

 

“Har! Will those squid cunts return? If they do we need to dig some trenches and more men.”

 

“No, they suffered heavy losses. Not just in this battle. But on land as well, Daenerys attacked from two different sides.”

 

“Smart seems the pretty little Dragon Queen has a brain.”

 

“You know this is my second time, fighting on the Blackwater Bay.” Tyrion waved his arm towards the bay in question.

 

“Really?”

 

“Don’t be so surprised. I found myself, both times defending, both times we won narrowly.”

 

“I do not know I would call that good or bad luck.” Tormund took a large gulp of the foul liquid. “Who did you fight against?”

 

“King Stannis Baratheon.”

 

“Stannis? That cunt, that Davos worked for?”

 

“The one and the same.”

 

“That prick beat us, during The Battle for Castle Black, he then burned Mance alive.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Another reason why the Free Folk owe Jon, He killed Mance with an arrow before he suffered.”

 

A few days later, Tyrion walked into the room with the carved table, He saw Varys, and Lord Commander Selmy, Maester Pylos. He then looked at the head of the table and saw Daenerys, she had more colour in her face.  He then turned to the other end which sat Tormund. Looking rather confused and lost. Tyrion took his seat by the Westerlands.

 

“Now that everyone is here, I would like to personally thank you, Ser Tormund.” Daenerys spoke in a relaxed tone of voice.

 

“I just did what I had too.”

 

“I disagree, I am in your debt. But I digress, Maester do I have any missives from Sunspear or Highgarden?”

 

“Yes, they stated that they apologise, for not assisting, they had Ironborn ships, pirates and some sellsword fleets blockading and harassing their coasts.

 

Tormund cleared his throat. Interrupting the council meeting. “Why am I here? You thanked me in person, so why was I given a seat and told to sit down? This has nothing to do with the Free Folk or The North. “

 

“I have decided to allow you to sit in on my councils as long as you are on Dragonstone. It is my way of thanking you and The Northern Kingdoms. By allowing you to listen in and join in on the confidential meetings”

 

_Yes, I am sure that is the only reason Daenerys._

 

Tormund still had a blank face.

 

_Seven Hells! How does Jon tolerate this man in war councils and normal councils? He seems to have as much knowledge as a sack of potatoes._

 

 “Ser Tormund, what My Queen is attempting to say, is that she trusts you and The North. So much that she is willing you to listen and potentially report anything spoken here to Jon.”

 

“Ahh. Aye, Thanks.”

 

Varys took a sip of his goblet before looking around the room. “My little birds tell me that Euron and the remaining Ironborn have retreated back to King's Landing and have subsequently anchored in the Blackwater Rush for repairs. It is fair to say they are in a precarious situation.”

 

Pylos pulled out another missive. This is from Lord Paramount Jaime Lannister. He says that he recognises you as his one and only monarch south of the Riverlands. Furthermore, he thanks you for lending him his men to The North and away from his sister.  Daenerys simply nodded her assent and request the Maester get to the final letter.

 

Maester Pylos took out a final missive. “This is from the King in The North.” Tyrion noticed both Tormund and Daenerys perk up at the name of the writer of the letter.

 

_Daenerys for her own reasons and Tormund, most likely to hear about The North and his people or just hear the words of his trusted friend._

Daenerys took the letter and read it and smiled. Tyrion quirked a brow at her before he took the letter from her hands. Then proceeded to read it.

 

_Dany,_

 

__

_ I have sent a raven to my Warden of the Southern Marches. He will prepare tents and a meeting room as well as an antechamber for a private meeting with myself and Ser Davos to understand the goals of each party for the talks. I have planned for the walls to be manned near each of your camps and well as guard patrol through the camps to prevent an assassination attempt. I will not allow another Red Wedding to occur. _

_ I am pleased that you are safe. Tormund and I will discuss an appropriate reward for assisting an ally that I will grant him. _

_ A few days ago, I received a message from the Archmaester who had visited Dragonstone. The Maester has seen the enemy with his own eyes. He will not be able to arrive on time for the parley but has sent me a missive for the maester there to read out loud in the talks. _

_ I have ordered about twenty war galleys. To escort and patrol the waters between Dragonstone and the Salt Pans where you will land. _

Jon.

 

_Well, it looks like Jon has realised that the squabbles of the south affect him. In more ways than one._

_He seems to have instructed security to be high. Neither House Targaryen nor Houses Lannister and Greyjoy will enjoy any special privileges._

_He is patrolling the waters between here and the Salt Pans. He also named Daenerys an ally. It seems more than one consequence came as a result of The North building a relationship with The South._

_Jon had also disclosed that he intends on taking advantage of both queens at the table to have more aid in the North. Smart lad._

_You have certainly grown from the sulky boy at Winterfell._

 

Tyrion looked at everyone in the room before spotting Daenerys leave the room rather quickly. All he saw was her silver hair before she ran out the door.  He gave the missive to Tormund to read who gave him a rather incredulous look before taking the letter. Tyrion left to find Missandei to help Daenerys.

 

 As Tyrion left, he noticed that Tormund followed before leaving towards the gardens likely to pray.

 

_Did he even read the note? If he did he would have been lightning fast. Do the Free Folk know how to read or write? I will ask him later, I have a handmaiden to find._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter will be Dany.


	30. Dany 8

_How will I tell Jon?_

_Will he and his people think me a liar and a seductress? I all but promised him that I could not have a child. Mirri Maz Duur cursed me._

_When I awoke from the battle in my bed. The maester was checking me and the wounds I took while defending my family’s legacy. Maester Pylos gave me the most important and surprising news I have ever received._

_If I tell Jon during the negotiations that will ruin him being neutral even more than is the case. Thus, staining his honour._

 

Dany slid her hands from her temples back taking her hair behind her head and away from her face. She sat on her bed. Wrapping Jon’s cloak over her.

 

_But if do not tell him, he will be ropable, more so then he would be if I just told him. Will he accept the baby? Will he acknowledge it? Will My Dragonwolf be an illegitimate child? A Targaryen like me or a Stark like Jon?_

 

_A Dragonwolf._  She patted her still flat belly. “What will I do my little Dragonwolf? How do I tell Papa? How will Papa react?” she asked out loud to her unborn child.

 

Missandei walked into her chambers. “Your Grace, Lord Tyrion had asked me to tend to you. It has been awhile since we have had a proper chance to speak just us.”

 

Daenerys could only nod. “Did Tyrion tell you?”

 

“Tell me what Your Grace?”

 

Daenerys broke. Her eyes teared. “That I am an unwed Queen that is pregnant with a child that was conceived out of wedlock. The father doesn’t know and he is off on the other side of the continent ruling over his own dominion and people. Ignorant of the child we created.” She could feel her tears cascade down her face.

 

“You mean?”

 

“Jon is the father.” She sobbed. Grasping Jon’s cloak around her. “He told me that he did not want to. I convinced him by telling him that I was barren. After Rhaego... Mirri Maz Duur condemned me to be barren. I…My womb never quickened not even when I laid with Hizdahr nor with Daario. He will call me a liar. I woman with no honesty no honour. Just some foreign seductress. A woman will only one goal to take The Seven Kingdoms by any means necessary.

 

“And how do you feel about the babe?”

 

“How do I feel?” she repeated with some bite. “I am scared, happy, angry. I am scared for the future of my child.” Dany rubbed her eyes. with the wolf cloak. “Rhaego never came to term. I am in the middle of a war. Soon to be in another one in The North. Will Jon recognise our child? Will the Martells, Lannisters and the Tyrells recognise my child as my legitimate heir if I legitimise him or her? How would this impact The North? The child would always be an issue to the line of succession to Jon’s kingdom. And the last thing the realm needs is another succession war to bleed it dry.”

 

Missandei sat behind Daenerys and took out her hair and started brushing the long silver locks. “Take a deep breath. From what you know about Jon would he harm the baby?”

 

“His sister told me something that the Stark’s say that they are a pack. That their family understands that the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” She wiped her face of the tears with Jon’s cloak again. “But the question is whether a dragon can be a part of a wolf pack? My family and his do not have a pleasant past. My father and my eldest brother sought to that.”

 

 A few days later, Varys was sitting with her in the room with the carved table giving her updates from Meereen and how the Bay of Dragons is flourishing. He talks about Cersei and Euron’s rather small wedding. And finally talks with her about her babe.

 

“You know, Your Grace. That some women have ingested a beverage known as moon tea when a having a baby is not wanted or happens to be conceived in an undesirable time. A time such as this could be argued is undesirable. A child being born amongst war, death. Without a father. Not to mention the problems that may occur in the future because of its existence. I doubt the realm could survive another war over succession, let alone your House.”

 

“Are you telling me to kill my miracle child? The child that I thought would be impossible?”  Seethed Daenerys.

 

The bald man raised his hands. “Absolutely not Your Grace. I would never presume to make a decision on your behalf. I am merely providing you with information. Information that your other advisors may not give you. I would never presume to command or assume your line thought. After all, knowledge is power. A bastard can and will interfere with your popularity among the commoners. Your child will have a negative impact on your relationship with your vassals and monarchs and dignitaries both abroad and here in Westeros.”  
  
  


“That will be all Lord Varys.” She curtly dismissed her Master of Whispers. As the plump man was near the door, Daenerys spoke again in a dark tone of voice. “If I ever hear or see you discuss or plot the death of my family ever again. I will have Drogon burn you alive. My unborn child is off limits to you. Do you understand Lord Varys?” The man gave a respectful bow and nodded before leaving the chamber.

 

_I will not kill my unborn child. My babe is a miracle, timing may not be the best, but I will love my Dragonwolf from this day until the end of days. I hope and pray to all the Gods from The Red God to Jon’s gods. That Jon will not dismiss our child. Even if he cannot trust me. I pray at the very least he can put his distrust aside for the sake of our child. Our Dragonwolf._

 

_For Varys, my so-called loyal spymaster. A Master of deceit and shadows. How can such a man be truly trusted? Does he care for my family? Or is he using me until I am no longer necessary? A pawn? To advise or recommend an option of destroying the future of my family’s legacy. Someone who can take up where I left off, for the betterment of Westeros and its people. My Dragonwolf._

 

Two weeks later, Stark ships entered Blackwater Bay. The sails had a few different sigils. Some had a green-blue merman, others, a grey direwolf on a white field, and a few with a yellow tower, burning, on a black pile, on a flame-red field.

 

A rowboat came in with a very large man in blue-green armour. Along with two men accompany in him rowing the boat. He gracefully exited the small boat on the port. He bowed. “I am Lord Wyman Manderly. Lord of White Harbour, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander, Knight of the Order of the Green Hand and Lord Admiral of King Jon Stark The Second of His Name’s Fleet.”

 

“Greetings, My Lord. I understand you and your ships are here to escort us to the Salt Pans?”

 

“Aye, The White Wolf has instructed for you and your selected people to take one of your ships to set sail northward. When we reach the port in the Southern Marches. I believe that either Lord Regent of the Vale, Yohn Royce or Lord Paramount and Warden of the Southern Marches will escort you from the Salt Pans to Harrenhal.” He gave her a polite smile “Worry not Queen Daenerys. Our King of Winter has arranged two separate camps. One on the eastern side of the old castle, for you. Thanks to The Blackwoods of Darry, they had found Targaryen Banner used during the rebellion and had put them around your camp.  Obviously on the western side is for The Mad Queen. We took some banners from The Kingslayer, as well as some from the Darry.”

 

“Do the Darry’s no longer exist?” Her stomach dropped at the answer she was dreading.

 

“There may be the previous Lady of Darry. However, I doubt she survived the events at the Bridge of the Wolves. She may have even passed before that.”

 

_Poor Ser Willem. It seems that your line had died out._

 

“I thank you for your candour and for escorting us into The Northern Realms. I know that my family has not garnered any love of the people of The Northern Kingdoms. I thank you for aiding me in spite what my father and brother had caused.”

 

Manderley looked shocked for a split second before concealing it. “The child does not inherit the sins of their parents.” Assured Manderley. “Do you have everything you need? Everyone accounted for?”

 

“Yes, thank you. My people are aboard and I my regent is handling my affairs while I am abroad. He arrived earlier this morning.”

 

“Aye, very well. I will have these laddies row me back to the Winter’s Wrath.” He bowed once again before sitting back in the small boat and heading back to his ship. She could hear the faint off-key singing of The Bear and the Maiden Fair by the Fat Lord.

 

“Let us get aboard our ship, Lord Commander before we are late.”

 

“As you say, My Queen.”

 

The voyage was slow and had very choppy seas. Eventually, they arrived at the Salt Pans.  She saw a large contingent of men wearing fish scaled armour. She eventually saw the banners of House Tully.  A man she assumed to be Lord Edmure walked out to her and bowed. “I welcome you, Queen Daenerys Targaryen of The Southern Kingdoms. I am Lord Paramount Edmure Tully. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the Southern Marches of the Northern Kingdoms. I have been tasked by King Jon to lead and accompany you to Harrenhal and to your camp.”

 

Tormund looked at her. “I will be making a hard ride to Harrenhal to talk to Jon. I do not know If I will be at the talks. Will you be alright?” He looked at her, with slight worry.

 

_He must worry about me being in a foreign land with people I do not know. He knows how this feels first hand. You are truly worth your honorific. Ser Tormund the Valiant._

 

Dany smiled at him. “Yes, I will be fine. Talk to Jon and visit your children. I am sure they miss you. I thank you for saving me and... my people”

 

Tormund smiled and walked closer to her and shook her hand. “You know when I first heard about you. I thought Jon was mad, visiting an island with a woman who could control dragons. But you are not a monster or witch, I thought you were. Don’t let those Water Rats and The Lion Cunt taunt you. You may have been injured in the battle but you still won. Aye?

 

“Thank you. And you better get to your riding Ser Tormund the Valiant.” She sang his name in jest.

 

“Bah! You southerners.” He smiled and jumped on his horse as did his guards. And flew south.

 

As they went to Harrenhal via carriage, Daenerys learned more of The War of the Five Kings from Edmure. They discussed how the Riverlands and the North have prospered from Jon redistributing grain and other foods as well as opening trade with the Free Cities particularly Braavos for its location.”

 

“My Lord, what can you tell me about Harrenhal?”

 

“You don’t know about Harrenhal? It is a story that heavily involves your family. Aegon the Conqueror saved us from the tyranny of Harren the Black and the Ironborn. He used his Dragon to melt the fortress cooking Harren and his sons within.”

 

_Is Jon saying something to me?_

_The Symbolism the Dragon beating the Kraken being a subtle backhand to Euron?_

 

Tyrion spoke up for the first time since being the carriage and breaking her out of her brooding. “Yes, the irony of an Ironborn participating in the parley at Harrenhal, the location arguably marks the greatest defeat of the Ironborn. And where Jaime officially claimed his defection from our sister. I wonder if the Starks realise the slight they are giving Cersei and Euron by hosting the parley here?”

 

“As far as I know, Queen Daenerys and Lord Tyrion, is that this demesne is under the direct control of House Stark. No other family resides here. And this simply was the only holdfast that had a regiment of men to hold The Southern Marches and was close enough for both of you without making your travel routes the same. King Jon is more Northern than his brother, The Young Wolf. His Majesty has little time for word games and southern intrigue. I doubt King Jon’s realm would have stretched this far south if we did not come to him and the fact that he needed men for The Great War.”

 

While Edmure looked out the carriage to the vast landscape of the Riverlands, Tyrion whispered to Daenerys. " Jaime always spoke of how the Stark's had little love for the subtle arts of insults."

 

The Gaunt Lord with red hair looked back to her. “I will be sure to thank your King, Lord Tully.” Assured Daenerys.

 

_Every second we get closer I get more nervous will I tell him or not. I know he deserves to know but how he will react?_

_Do I tell him as soon as I see him or what until after the negotiations?_

_Do not worry my little Dragonwolf.  Mama Dragon will tell Papa Wolf._

 

Eventually, they made their way to the eastern side of the old fortress. Tyrion stood next to her. “It has been a while since I have seen this old ruined fortress. But to see it have major repairs to the walls and the main keep. Jon truly has been holding this fortress for a rainy day.”

 

She looked up at the intimidating Stronghold. Atop of the largest towers, the central keep and the main gatehouse all sported the two Stark sigils. The regular Stark Banner and Jon’s personal banner. The White direwolf on a black background.

 

_It is not hard to imagine a red three-headed dragon instead of the white wolf._

 

 The Great Keep also had the banners of House Tully and Arryn on a lower rung than the Stark Wolves.”

 

Lord Tully directed them to a large black tent with a large Targaryen banner in front of it.  “That is your tent, Queen Daenerys. Your other people can select and choose their own tent.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord. This perfect, I could not ask for better hospitality.”

 

“Lord Royce will be helping the Lannisters settle. King Jon will welcome Cersei so that she cannot claim bias. He may have visited you on your Island, your capital but he has welcomed her first. Even if he does not wish to though. According to my emissary in his court, he has rejected a few of her letters.” Edmure’s face went red. “Please, Your Highness, I beg you to forget I said that. Please Your Grace? It is not my place to inform you of such revealing and sensitive information that could harm my King.”

 

“It is already forgotten.”

 

_Jon, I hope that you will listen to what I have to tell you. I have to be brave._

_For our Dragonwolf._

 

“He then will be accompanied by his sister, my niece, Princess Arya. I believe that you have you have met?”

 

Dany smiled.  _I remember that one. She taught me about the Starks in a very honest way to put politely._

 

 “Yes, I have met Arya. She does not much like her title.”

 

Edmure snorted. “I know my sister, her Lady Mother used to send me and my father letters about how her youngest daughter would make her life hell because she refused to act as a Lady. May the Seven help us if someone made her act like a princess.”

 

“I was under the impression that everyone in the Northern Kingdoms worships the Old Gods like how all the Ironborn worship the Drowned God.”

 

“Most the people from The Neck up worship the Old Gods, save for the Manderlys. They were from what I understand were refugees exiled from the Reach thousands of years before Aegon started his conquest. Below The Neck, however, only the Blackwoods and now the Cassels follow the Old Gods. The reason why House Tully and my vassals swore to Jon is that of his older brother, King Robb, The Young Wolf. He named Jon his heir despite his bastardry. We also follow The King despite his parentage because of his siblings. The Vale Lords according to Lord Royce joined out of a sense of loyalty and kinship to Eddard Stark and Sansa. Most of the Vale Lords were ready to fight for King Robb. But a weasel of a man poisoned my youngest sister’s thoughts. Making her forget her families words. Family, Duty, Honour.”

 

“I appreciate you educating me my Lord.” 

 

_Sansa seems to be the glue holding alliances with Jon. I wonder if she will welcome me or our child. Her niece or nephew. My Dragonwolf._

 

Lord Edmure left. She entered her tent as Ser Barristan took his vigil outside her tent, while Ser Jorah found a neighbouring tent for the two of them. An hour later after her sitting on her bed reading about The Starks conquering the North by Maester Waymar. Ser Barristan poked his head in the tent flap. “Your Grace, King Jon has arrived.”

 

“Let him in.”

 

A few seconds later Jon walked in with his crown and wearing a brigandine and a gambeson with two wolves embossed on a gorget along with an identical cloak that she had around her. He looked like what she imagined the Stark Kings of old would have looked like. “I see that you have a fondness for that cloak. Sansa made that one special to make it look like father’s. “

 

“Oh, you can have it back. I did not intend to steal it.” Her voice unintentionally small.

 

“Do not fret, Sansa made me a new one. I told her that it was damaged in the mines.” He gave her a reassuring smile. And walked to sit on the seat near her bed. “Is everything to your standards? I know it is nothing compared to the hospitality you graciously gave me and mine on Dragonstone but…”

 

“It is perfect, I lived with the Dothraki for a time.  We rode horses all day and slept in tents of a night. “

 

“As long as it is satisfactory. If you need anything do not hesitate to have someone come to the keep to give you more furs or wood to keep warm. I have a feeling Essos is a little warmer than here.” He cleared his throat. “Fish and potatoes will be given to both camps before nightfall. You will have to cook it yourselves. Bread and Bacon will be given to each camp around sunrise. The Talks will occur for most of the day lunch will be served in the keep for the discussions and food will be sent for whatever men you have.”

 

“Jon.”

 

“Dany?”

 

“I… have a good night.” She lost her courage.

 

_I am sorry my Dragonwolf. I promise I will tell him soon._

 

Jon smiled. “Aye, you to Dany. I don’t know if you have been told, but some of my soldiers will be paroling through you camp as well as hers. You will be safe here. Before I forget Ser Davos and some men will be handing out bread and salt. Guest Right.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I will have to give this speech in the spirit of fairness, although I doubt you would do something so underhanded.” He cleared his throat. “I will not tolerate any action that may bring harm to any of the people at these talks regardless of station. This is a safe area. The perpetrators will either be executed or sent to The Wall. And I will sever all diplomatic ties with the dishonourable party. I cannot afford to play word games and slaps on the wrist with people who will stab me when I am unaware” As he spoke his grey eyes looked dim. 

 

“That is fair. I suppose I will see you at the parley. Jon.”

 

“Aye.” Jon nodded and left the tent.

 

_Why can I not garner the courage to tell him?_

 

Later, Tyrion and Ser Davos walked in and handed her a goblet of water. While Ser Davos walked towards her.

 

“Bread and salt, Your Grace?” The fine white powder was on the older man’s shoulders and hair. The old smuggler looked withered and exhausted.

 

“Thank you, Ser Davos. “She took a bit of the bread and dipped it in the salt and ate it. “Ser Davos, would you be willing to have a private dinner with me?”

 

“I suppose, an old smuggler like myself can sneak here without the bloody Lannisters throwing a fit.” He then looked at Tyrion. “No offence.”

 

“Please, none took. What did my sister do this time?”

 

“She took insult by having to take Guest Right. And swearing that she will uphold that oath. Something about taking her word that she will bring no harm to those under Stark protection.”

 

“Ahh.”

 

“I will come here just after the sun sets.”

 

“Thank you, Ser.”

 

“Think nothing of it.” He bowed and left.

 

“Did you tell Jon?”

 

Dany rolled her eyes in frustration. “No.”

 

“You have to tell him. What if he severs ties with us because Cersei does something underhanded and provokes you or Euron provokes Theon? Then your child will never know their father. And that is assuming that you survive either Cersei and Euron or the rambunctious Northmen.”

 

“That will be all Lord Tyrion.” He bowed and left.

 

After the sun had set Ser Davos walked into her tent.  They sat and ate fish and potatoes for dinner. She felt her stomach churn at the fish. she opted to just eat her potatoes.

 

“So, what made you invite me here, not that I mind. Just curious. Seems like all the kings and queen’s fancy an old smuggler.”

 

She took a sip of her water. And walk over to sit on her bed. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

 

  _I have to tell him._

 

 “Ser Davos what I will tell you has to be a secret that cannot escape the walls of this tent.”

 

He looked apprehensive before nodding slightly. “I will not discuss anything that is spoken in this tent.” He reluctantly assured her.

 

“Not even to Jon.” She amended.

                                               

He took a hesitated before promising “Not even with Jon.”

 

“I am with child.”

 

Ser Davos eyes went wide. “You are with child? When did you get married?”

 

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “I am not.”

 

“Oh. Who is the father if I may ask?”

 

“That is the thing Ser Davos. Jon is the father.”

 

The man looked unperturbed. “I do not see the problem, Your Grace, just tell him, he will likely wed you but I do not see an issue unless that is the issue at hand?

 

“No. When I laid with him...”  Her emotion and anxiety getting the best of she started to weep. Ser Davos stood from his seat and sat next to her on her bed. He reaches for her and pulls her into the crook of his arm. His hand patting her softly on her back. “I told him that I was barren, that I could not have children. I believed that I could not have children. I also told him that while I was in Meereen, I slept with a man while I was unmarried. He will doubt the legitimacy of our child.” Tears escaped from her eyes and into Davos’ cloak. “He will think that our child is not his but some random Lord, sellsword or commoner who I took a fancy to. I swear Ser, I have not slept with anyone except Jon since I have been in Westeros and I did not intend to deceive Jon.”

 

“Shh. Sweet one.” He rubbed her arm. Rocking her in his embrace, like a father would soothe his child.

 

_He reminds me of Ser Willem Darry. Is this what a parent is like? Will Jon be like this with our Dragonwolf? Will Papa believe you to be his child?_

 

“Jon will hate me. Will he acknowledge our child? The child will always remain a threat to his family’s reconstituted throne.”

 

“I doubt Jon will hate you. It was an honest mistake. Have you been honest with Jon? You should tell him he deserves to know.”

 

“I had read Jon’s missive from his sister without his knowledge. Otherwise, I have been completely honest. I cannot tell him before or during the parley because it will ruin his neutrality. If I tell him afterward he will think I was hiding it from him.”

 

He rubbed her back with his hand. “I would not worry too much about neutrality. My Lady. He already harbours a hatred for Cersei and the same for the Greyjoys. They were the benefactors or causes of his brother’s demise. If I were a betting man I would wager he and the Northmen have a greater hatred for them then your family. It has been more recent. The Northerners like to boast that they remember all the slights. I think that it is only when it suits them.” He kept her in his embrace humming a tune for a few minutes, it reminded her of one of the songs Ser Willam would sing to her before bed.

 

Davos stroked her hair before speaking. “I think that before you break your fast, you should head to the Gods Wood to make your morning prayers. Make sure you go before first light. I believe would be the best time as the gods seem to listen best at that time I recall” He winked.

 

She nodded.

 

“Do you have any relative that was a follower of the Old Gods?”

 

Dany reached over to Dark Sister.  She read about Blood Raven the night Jon had given her the family heirloom. “Yes, Brynden Rivers was a devout practitioner of that religion.”

 

“Then, I would suggest, that you intend to follow your ancestor’s faith. If anyone asks. I doubt any Northman will blink an eye. But still, it does hurt to have a lie up your sleeve when shit is about to go flying. Just a humble smuggler’s advice to an expecting mother. Remember the gods listen best before dawn.”

 

“Thank you, Davos.”

 

He smiled. And stood up. “I better go back in the castle Jon will be making a fuss as to where I am. I suppose I will tell him I was exploring. I have not seen this part of the kingdom.” Davos gave her a reassuring smile before he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter should be Jon.


End file.
